The Wolf and the Fox
by ChocolateMilkLOL
Summary: Link and Midna meet a mysterious red fox in the dungeons deep within Hyrule Castle. They have no idea who she is but she knows them, well Link at least. Sure she offers them help but what are her true intentions? Rated T.
1. Meetings

_**Hey guys... I know, I know, I havn't been working on SiH for a long time and I'm sorry but i have writers block so I'm writing this to clear my mind. Anyways yeah...**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Legend of Zelda! But I **_DO_**own Cleleste and her fox form and the changes I made to the plot. ;.;**_

**(**A/N: This is a Dec 12/11 edit note. This chapter has been edited**)**

**(AN 27/10/12:** This chapter has been rewritten! I kept the old AN's just for nostalgia's sake. Enjoy the new an improved TWatF chapter 1!**)**

* * *

><p>The Wolf and the Fox: Chapter 1, Meetings -Rewritten-<p>

"Eeh hee hee! Tell you what; I like you so I'll help you out of here. But in exchange you have to do exactly what I say!"

The large, grey wolf hesitated; he didn't like the sound of that, but what else could he do? How long would it be before someone else came along and decided to rescue him? He'd have to take his chances. The imp, a strange creature with a black body, white stomach, and white markings, giggled and bonked him on the head; the signal for him to get going. The wolf growled before trotting forward. It was strange and unfamiliar having something riding on his back, but what really threw him off was the large stone helmet the imp was wearing. How could she float around so easily without her head dragging on the ground?

_She must have some pretty strong neck muscles,_ he thought. Suddenly, the imp hit him again. He yelped in surprise. What was with all the abuse?!

"Start paying attention and pull that chain so we can get moving!" she snapped, pointing to a rust chain hanging in the dark of the cell next to him. He grimaced and cautiously stepped into the cell.

As he was about to pull the chain he heard a low growl come from behind him. He whirled around and saw a creature, half the size of him, blocking the door of the cell. It stood, the upper part of it lowered to the ground, hackles raised; white teeth glinting in the faint light of the dungeons. It appeared to be a fox, but he had never seen one with its coloring. The fox's dark russet fur was matted and its white underbelly, neck fur, paws, and tail tip was covered in grime from the cell. And, even though the fox looked battle weary, the wolf narrowed his beastly blue eyes and raised his hackles in a snarl.

"Hmm… I didn't think anyone else were in these dank, dark dungeons." the imp said casually, flicking dirt from her fingernail.

"Well you thought wrong, didn't you?" the fox growled. The wolf was surprised he could understand what the other was saying. Although, he remembered afterwards they were both animals and mentally kicked himself for being stupid.

"Sorry," said the imp. "But I can't understand you. Now, if you wouldn't mind, we'd appreciate it if you stopped playing monster and let us leave peacefully. I really don't like bloodshed; it just isn't me."

The fox snorted and relaxed her position; still a bit weary of the strangers. Although, she was mostly glad to have someone's company besides the odd rat spirit that couldn't even see her. She had no idea how long she she'd been in the dungeons. It could've been a week, or a month. She didn't know. All she knew was these strange people were probably her only way out. The only thing was; could she trust them? The wolf hadn't spoken to her, but he did respond to her hostility towards them. The strange markings on its forehead almost appeared gold in the dim light and his eyes… They were a deep blue that fit his wolf body perfectly. They were feral, but they also held something else. Something she couldn't quite place her finger, er paw, on.

The wolf redirected his attention back to the chain. As he jumped up and caught it in his mouth, he noticed the fox studying him intently. He let go as the grate in front of him lifted. He was about to proceed, but stopped and looked back at the fox. She was now staring at nothing, her face scrunched up like she was having an internal battle with herself.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

The fox looked up in surprise. She hadn't expected his voice to be so… friendly. There was some sort of cautiousness in his words, but he didn't sound like how she expected him to. He stared at her expectantly.

"You don't _have_ to come," said Midna. "It'd probably be faster without you tagging along."

The fox scoffed and ran ahead of the wolf. "Doubt it. I know these sewer systems like the back of my hand. _I'll_ be the one speeding your journey up."

"Whatever you say, Miss Fox." the imp giggled. "And again, I can't understand you~!"

Following obediently behind the fox, the wolf followed her down the tunnel until it opened up into the actual sewers. The fox didn't spare a glance at the floating ball of fire in the corner, but the wolf stopped in surprise. He tipped his head and squinted. The fire slowly dispersed and to turn into a shivering soldier, clutching his spear in front of him protectively.

"Huff… huff… Can't… run… any... longer… That's… far enough… right? I'll be safe here… I think…" The wolf's ear twitched as something from deeper within the sewers made a noise and the soldier froze. "What was that noise?! Don't… don't anything come near me!"

"You can't do anything for him," said the fox. "He can't see us."

"That was a soldier's spirit," the imp stated. "Maybe it's someone from another world? Eeh hee! There are lots of other spirits roaming around here, you know. Keep honing your senses to see them. Maybe they'll know things…"

"Come on, let's get moving. It's not safe to stay in one place for too long down here." The wolf nodded and followed after the fox.

The wolf lost his way after the first five minutes. The sewer system was complicated and the changing water levels did not help at all. However, the fox seemed to know exactly where she was going and exactly what chains should be pulled. Unfortunately, there was the added threat of small monsters that attacked anything that moved and could swim.

Running up a small dirt ramp, the two animals met up with the imp who had left them a while back. She giggled when she spotted their fur full of dirt and sewer waste.

"Eeh hee, did that little detour tire out my little animal pack?" the imp asked, plopping herself back down on the wolf. The fox only rolled her dark-amber eyes and continued on.

They soon reached a tall, spiralling staircase that was broken in a few places leading up to the top of a tower. The wolf followed the fox up the stairs until they reached the first break. The fox hesitated, unsure if the ledge a few feet away was safe enough to jump on. Stepping forward, the wolf crouched then leapt to the ledge. He yelped in surprise as the stone gave away and he fell into the murky water below.

"Ugh, what are you doing?" the imp whined, shaking water from her hair. The wolf ignored her and hauled himself out of the water and shook the liquid from his fur.

"The other part looks stable. It was just bad luck that you landed on the crumbly part." the fox stated, looking ahead as the wolf came to stand beside her.

Midna crossed her arms and floated forward. "Guess I have to do everything for you… look I'll show you where all the small ledges are and you can just jump where I'm floating. Got it?"

Both animals nodded and watched as she hovered above the unbroken part of the ledge. The fox jumped first this time and landed lightly two ledges away. She turned her head and motioned for the wolf to follow. Their travel up the tower took some time, having to target jump a few more times and learning how to tightrope walk while on the move. Eventually, they reached the top and leaped up onto a window and out onto the roof.

"So we were finally able to get out," the imp said, stretching. "And look at the sky! Isn't the black cloud of twilight looking beautiful today? Do you know where this is?"

The wolf shook his head as he watched the fox walk forward to inspect another soldier's spirit.

The imp giggled. "You still don't know? Look there's someone I want to introduce to you… but I'll need you to go to that tower to do it."

"Hey! Let's get moving, it's dangerous to stay in one place for too long up here!" the fox said, already a few feet ahead. The wolf followed obediently behind, but stopped when he spotted another soldier's spirit.

"What… what are these monstrous birds? What in the world is happening here? Ah, our poor Hyrule Castle!" His ears pricked at the mention of Hyrule Castle and fox nudged his shoulder impatiently.

"Eeh hee! That wasn't the person I wanted you to meet by the way…" the imp said as they started moving again. "Well let's just try to get to that tower."

There was a large crate which the wolf pushed against a wooden ledge before they had to kill two faceless birds. They reached a dead end at the top of a watch tower, but to their right was roof leading right an open window of the tower they were headed to. They target jumped to a large wooden pole then to the roof. Making a final dash for the window, they were glad to be inside and out of the rain.

The two beasts shook out their pelt and looked around. They were in another spiral staircase with a few torches to light the way. The fox cautiously led the way up and paused when she saw two large wooden doors; one slightly ajar. Padding forward, the wolf glanced at the fox before pushing through the opening. He immediately felt the gentle heat coming from a crackling fire to his right. The room was quite dark, the only light coming from outside and the fire. He growled suddenly as his gaze fell upon a cloaked figure sitting by the window. The figure let out a slight gasp and whirled around.

"…Midna?" The imp giggled.

"Eeh hee! You remembered my name? What an honour for me…" Midna said, trailing off.

"So, this is the one for whom you were searching…"

"He's not exactly what I had in mind, but… I guess he'll do." said Midna nodding her head. The wolf watched attentively as the girl lowered herself to his level. She glanced at his left paw.

"…You were imprisoned? I am sorry." the girl apologized softly. The wolf blinked in understanding.

"Poor thing, he has no idea where this is or what's happened…" said Midna, patting the wolf on his shoulder. "So, don't you think you should explain to him what you've managed to do? You owe him that much… Twilight Princess. Eeh Hee!"

The girl looked away.

Meanwhile, the fox sat outside, watching the exchange through narrowed eyes. She listened intently as the 'Twilight Princess' explained to the wolf how the King of Twilight came and shrouded Hyrule in the twilight and that it was now ruled by shadow beasts.

"Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud, and without light, the people became as spirits. Within the twilight, they lived on; unaware that they have passed into spirit forms… All the people know now is fear… Fear of a nameless evil… The kingdom succumbed to twilight, but I remained its princess…"

The fox's eyes widened as the girl pulled down her hood to reveal blonde hair pulled back by a tiara and a solemn face. The princess looked exhausted, having heavy bags under her eyes, and parts of her hair in messy tangles.

"I am Zelda." she said at last.

"You don't have to look so sad! We actually find it to be quite liveable. I mean, is perpetual twilight really that bad?" said Midna, putting her hands behind her head.

"Midna… This is no time for levity. The shadow beasts have been searching far and wide for you." Midna pushed herself off of the wolf and floated into the air, her legs crossed and her arms behind her head. "Why is this?"

"Why in deed? You tell me! Eeh hee hee!" Princess Zelda sighed.

Distant footsteps resounded off the stone walls and the fox flattened her ears. She barged into the room, giving the trio a scare.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I can hear the guard coming," she said, motioning to the door with her head. "Let's wrap this up, yeah?"

Zelda stood. "She must be talking about the guard…"

The wolf grunted as Midna landed on his back. He turned and the fox quickly lead the way out, not sparing a glance back at the princess. As they ran down the staircase, Midna suddenly pulled on the wolf's ears. He skidded to a stop and let out a low bark. The fox halted and turned to look at him.

"Not that way! The guard's coming! Boy, he's prompt!" They all froze when a light appeared under the doorway. Midna looked around then spotted the window they had come through. Patting the wolf on the head, she pointed to the window. The two beasts barely made it out before the tower door swung open.

As they came out into the rain, Midna floated from the wolf's back and jumped across the rooftop. She twirled around then giggled as the two animals caught up to her.

"Eeh hee hee! Well? Do you understand where we are now? I guess a promise is a promise, so I'll let you go back to where you first tumbled into the twilight… But…" Midna tapped her chin in thought for a few seconds. "Are you sure you should be going back? Are you sure you aren't forgetting anything important?"

Flashing the wolf a one fanged smile, she twirled and transformed into a screaming girl, then a small boy. The wolf growled and took a step forward.

Giggling happily, she said, "Eeh hee! Do you want to save them? Well, in that case, little Midna will be happy to help you! But… Well you'd have to be my servant; you'd have to do exactly what I say. Why don't you go back, take a little time, and give it some thought. Eeh hee hee!"

The wolf nodded almost immediately and Midna smiled. As she a blue portal appeared in the sky, she looked at the fox.

"And, what are you going to do?" she asked, crossing her arms and legs. "Are you coming with us? As I understand, you don't belong in the twilight, do you?"

The fox nodded.

"Well then, off we go!" The wolf and fox both yelped in surprise as their body turned into a cloud of black squares and flew into the portal. Midna flew up after them and they all disappeared out of the twilight.

A few minutes later, another portal formed over a quiet spring, and the two clouds travelled down and reformed into the wolf and the fox. The smaller, quickly jumped out of the water and onto the soft sand.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot to mention one thing… Though you may have left the darkened realm, you haven't transformed back into your former self… and you won't anytime soon!" The two beasts looked around when they heard Midna's voice, but she was nowhere to be found. "Eeh hee hee! See you later!"

The wolf let out a long sigh and walked onto the grass, plopping himself down. He watched as the fox looked around then padded towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" he asked, raising his head.

The fox turned. "None of your business."

The wolf was taken aback by the fox's sudden attitude change. "I thought you said you were coming with us."

"Yeah, coming with you to escape the twilight. I have my own things to do. Besides, Midna is not being much help right now.

"OK… well, before you go, at least have a rest." The wolf said, motioning to the spot beside him. The fox looked at him suspiciously. She knew she needed to get moving, but she was tired and a nap sounded good at the moment.

Reluctantly, she padded back to the spring and lay down on the opposite side of the spring. The wolf seemed pleased and laid his head on his paws. The fox was ever more cautious as she crossed her front paws and lowered her head. She watched the wolf, put he seemed to be asleep. After a few minutes, she slowly closed her eyes was about to drift off to sleep when the wolf suddenly spoke up.

"What's your name?"

The fox opened one eye in annoyance. "What's yours?"

"I'm Link." he said.

The fox paused a long moment before finally answering, "My name… my name's Celeste.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you guys think of it? Like it? Hate it? LOVE it? Want to kill me cuz of it? Let me know what you think! Um not really a plot with this story yet, but oh well. Next chapter will probably be out tomorrow or the next day. Warning this is probably going to be a LinkxOC. If you don't like it then don't read!<strong>_

_**-CMilkLOL**_

_**...Oh one more thing! This story will probably be in third person, Link's POV, and Celeste's POV. Switching between the three. And R&R!**_


	2. The Vessel and Tears of Light

_***Odd coloured wolf walks in***_

_**Hey it's me again with another chapter for TWatF! Hehehe I just started this and already I fell in love with it. I can tell this is going to be a big project but the chapters will be a bit shorter than SiH's. So enjoy chapter two! BTW please don't ask why I'm a wolf. (THE TWILIGHT HAS INVADED ONTARIOOOOOOOOO! D:)**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda, however I do own Celeste and any changes I make.**_

_(_A/N: Edited... *looks up* lol wut? I was weird...)

* * *

><p>The Wolf and the Fox: Chapter Two, The Vessel and Tears of Light<p>

In the grass around a spring two animals were sound asleep. The sun had set and dusk fell upon the land. A dark russet and white-furred fox uncurled herself and yawned. She got up stretching and blinked tiredly. Her eyes fell upon a large wolf.

She took in a deep breathe the sighed through her nose. Closing her eyes, she tried her best to put her thoughts in order. Not long after they snapped open and narrowed when she heard the beast stir.

"Finally awake Link?" asked the fox.

"Huh, oh Celeste, when did you wake up?" asked Link stretching.

"Not long… maybe a few minutes ago." The two animals sat in silence, neither of them really knowing what to say. Finally the quiet broke as an owl landed in the tree above them.

"We don't have great horned owls where I come from." Celeste sated randomly. Link tipped his head in confusion. "What… you thought I was from here?"

"Er… well yeah." Link admitted. Celeste snorted disdainfully.

"You just can't assume anything," she said. "I'm from Holodrum."

"Ah Holodrum… where's that?" Celeste's eye twitched then sighed.

"All you need to know right now is that I'm from Holodrum and that I'm actually not a fox, I'm human." Link watched as Celeste stood up and took a drink from the spring. The wolf stood up as well and led Celeste from the spring towards Ordon Village.

"How come you were in the dungeons?" Link asked.

"Er… I was travelling here from Holodrum when I got captured and thrown into the dungeons. I transformed after that." Celeste explained carefully.

"You don't sound too sure about that." the wolf stated.

She shot him a look. "I just don't want to talk about it."

"OK, OK, no need to get your fur in a ruffle." sighed Link. Celeste ignored him and kept walking.

The two continued to Ordon Village and on their way they stopped at Link's house. They killed the Moblins that was there and also got a newsflash from a chipmunk. Celeste noticed that a pained expression crossed Link's face when the rodent said that the village children got kidnapped, but as quick as it came the look left his face to be replaced by a determined one. After that Midna popped out of the wolf's shadow. She yawned then told them to get a weapon for her then slipped back to her hiding place. They decided that it'd be best to split up for this part so they could get the items faster.

Celeste headed over to a house on the far side of the village where the light of a torch lit the darkness around it. She saw two men standing there; one was a fat guy with grey moustache, and the other was a shorter man with brown hair and sideburns. The fox quietly snuck into the tall grass that was growing beside the house. She kept down and listened to what the two men were talking about.

"…So, that shield is still in your house, right?" asked the big man.

"Uh, yeah, it should be in our storage loft." said the guy quickly.

"Good! Go grab it, quick as you can. Rusl got wounded pretty badly, so he can't go searching for the kids. I'll take over for him." said the big guy urgently.

"But Rusl had a sword, Mayor! And he STILL got hurt! If you're unarmed, you're done for!"

'Hm, so Rusl is the village swordsman…' thought Celeste. 'That's probably where Link's going to get the sword. Oh well let's just get this over with.'

The two men continued to talk but then stopped abruptly when Celeste stepped out of the grass. The two looked at the fox with shock of their faces.

"A-a fox?"

"It's not just a regular fox either!" said the Mayor. "It's a _red_ fox. Hyrule doesn't house anything of these things!"

"Then what's it doing here?" exclaimed the other guy. Celeste snarled at them, her hackles and neck fur rose. The guys yelled in fear then ran away screaming their heads off.

"What a bunch of cowards," she snorted. "Running away from a measly fox."

"Mon-MONSTER!" Celeste looked up in surprise to see a man standing on top of one of the tall rock towers. He lit the torch beside him then grabbed a piece of weird shaped grass. Oddly enough it was shaped like a bird. "You've come back for more haven't you? My… My daughter… Return her! And take this!" The fox growled angrily as the man blew the grass and called a hawk. It swooped down and dove towards Celeste.

"W-wait, stay away from me!" yelled Celeste running away from the bird. It screeched and battered her with its claws. The fox finally lost the bird by jumping into some thick brush. It screeched then flew away. Celeste stayed there for a couple minutes to catch her breathe. Her ears pricked when she heard a yell that sounded like it came from the man who called the hawk on her. There was a splash then silence. She waited a little more before cautiously stepping out of the bush. She saw that the man was nowhere to be seen and the bird was sitting on the rock preening its feathers. Celeste rolled her eyes then went over to the rock and looked up. She crouched into a pouncing position then leaped as high as she could. She grabbed onto the vine with her claws then hauled herself onto the rock.

The bird saw her and apologized for attacking her and explained that it's just in his blood to obey whoever blows the grass. She accepted his apology and then jumped to the roof of the water wheel house. Celeste ducked into the window and jumped down into the house. She looked around before spotting the shield in the loft. Getting up onto the table she went into a pouncing position then leaped for the ledge. Unfortunately only her paws caught the ledge and she grunted at the effort to lift herself up. Celeste then climbed onto a couple of boxes and nudged the shield so it clattered to the floor. She slipped the strap tied to the shield over her head and got it securely resting on her back. Then after looking around one more time she slipped out of the window unaware of the cool water below her.

Link pricked his ears when he heard a splash come from the back of Jaggle's house. He growled when he heard more frantic splashing then silence. With the Ordon Sword on his back he quickly made his way to the source of the sound. The sounds lead him to the back of Serra's shop where he saw a very wet and miserable Celeste. She was whining and was grooming her fur to dry it off.

"What happened?" he asked trotting up to her. She looked up at him and he instantly started to laugh. She growled at Link then brushed past him.

"What are you laughing at?" she demanded when they got to Link's house. He toned his laughs down to snickers and tried to look at the fox with a straight face.

"Hahahaha… I'm sorry but you look so funny when you're wet! You look like a drowned rat!" She scowled at him and when he just laughed harder she growled and suddenly nipped him on the ear. He yelped in surprise.

"Ow jeez ok I'll stop laughing!" Celeste smirked in triumph then pranced into the forest. Link rolled his eyes then followed her.

The two animals stopped suddenly when a faint voice spoke to them. They followed it into the Ordon Spring and they met the Light Spirit, Ordona… after killing a very ugly and faceless black twilight monster that is. She was a giant golden Ordon goat and she spoke in a majestic mysterious voice. She told them that she was one of the four light spirits that look over Hyrule and why the twilight creature attacked them. Ordona told them that they had to save the other spirits and the only way to transform back to their human forms was to return the light to Faron Woods. The two animals nodded in understanding then made their way back to the twilight door.

"Hey… Look… The Faron Woods that you know so well… They're now covered in twilight. You might not be able to come back here, but… Do you still want to go?"

"Of course!" said Link rolling his eyes. Midna giggled then floated through the twilight door. The two animals waited for a couple of seconds before a giant orange hand grabbed them both and dragged them into the twilight. Celeste and Link grumbled stuff under their breath as they were dumped onto the ground. They walked forward a few steps then Link suddenly felt a sudden weight on his back.

"Hmm! So these are the weapons you use in your world?" Celeste burst out laughing when she saw Midna on top of Link's back. She was wearing the Ordon Shield on her back and was also swinging the sword around aimlessly.

"Midna stop swinging! You're going to cut my head off!" exclaimed Link trying to dodge the blade. This caused Celeste to laugh even harder. Link growled at both of them.

"You really think this thing can slay the creatures of twilight? Well, I won't use them but I'll hang on to them for you!" With a snap of the Imp's fingers the shield and sword burst into twilight matter then disappeared into thin air. "Alright a promise is a promise… I trust you enough to help. In exchange for my help, though, I need you to gather some things for me. Look, I can't tell you all the details now, but it'll be easy, trust me… but enough about that. Do you hear that noise? It's the lamentation of the spirit that had its light stolen. Where in the world could it be? Eeh hee!"

After Midna's little speech they made their way through Faron Woods. On their way they got trapped in a small clearing by some stone pillars and a red force field. Three twilight monsters dropped from the sky and the beasts got into fighting positions. They both killed one each when suddenly the third one screeched and revived the other two. Link growled in frustration then Midna finally decided to clue them in. She floated to Link and told him to go into the group of monsters and lure them together. Then she would throw out an energy field which would make Link kill all three as fast as lightning. Celeste doubtfully trotted over to the side of the ring and watched the wolf and imp. Just as Midna said Link killed all three.

**oooOOOooo**

After getting the Vessel of Light from Faron the two beasts started their search for the Tears of Light. The Vessel hung at Celeste's neck by a grape vine and every time one of them absorbed a Tear, energy flowed through them and one of the empty berries on the Vessel started to glow blue. The animals were now jumping through the trees to avoid the purple fog that draped across the ground below. They landed in a big hollowed tree and killed some more bugs then while avoiding some twilight keese they made it to the other side of the fog. After killing two more bugs they went through a short cave and came out at another forest clearing. Link groaned when he saw three more twilight beasts. Celeste chuckled then quickly ran ahead of her company. She snuck behind one of the beasts and leaped onto its back, harshly biting down on the thing's neck multiple times. After the third bite it fell to the ground lifeless. Link went up to the other two and Midna threw out her energy field. When they burst into twilight matter another portal appeared in the sky. Celeste noted the bridge part that was casually leaning against a rock face then ran after Link who had already gone ahead.

When they got to the giant hollowed out tree root that led to the Forest Temple they trotted through it and saw the last two bugs. When they got closer they all noticed that there was a cowering she-monkey standing on a log. With Celeste going after one bug and Link the other they finally collected the last two Tears of Light. A bright blue light enveloped Link and Celeste and they were warped from the tree to Faron Spring. The two watched in wonder as light once again lit the Faron Province and the spring water turned from its musky colour to crystal clear.

"Aw I was just getting used to the twilight. Oh well, remember what our deal was. You still gotta help me! Eeh hee hee! See you later!" They watched as Midna jumped on the water a few times before vanishing.

Celeste rolled her eyes at Midna's catch phrase then widened her eyes as the rocks in and around the spring started to glow gold. They both gasped in wonder as a giant monkey with a scorpion tail appeared. It stared at them with his big golden eyes then spoke in a deep god-like voice.

"My name is Faron. I am one of the spirits of light who dwell in Hyrule. I use the life force of

The gods to protect this forest." said Faron, his eyes boring into their souls. "O brave youth... In the land covered in twilight, where people roam as spirits, you were transformed into a blue-eyed beast... That was a sign... It was a sign that the powers of the chosen one rest within you...and that they are awakening. Look at your awakened form... The green tunic that is your garb once belonged to the ancient hero chosen by the gods..." Celeste and Link blinked in surprise then turned to each other and they both gasped in amazement at what they saw, especially Celeste.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So we learn a teensy bit bout Celeste. Not much I want her to be a mysterious character. Anyways how you like? boring? BTW i'm not fond of writing about the tears of light stuff. anyways read and review!<strong>_

_**-CMilkLOL**_


	3. The Golden Wolf

_***walks in nervously* Eheheh I can explain! I'm sorry for the looong wait. I really am. I've been busy and had writers block so yeah. Anyways I'll stop talking now and let you read!**_

_**Reviews:**_

LatiasHylianWolf: _**Haha maybe**_ some _**resemblance but waaaay different personality! :)**_

Tsuyu-the-Hanyou: _**I'm glad you like it so far! I just hope I dont mess things up. ^^'**_

_**(A/N: Edited as well.)**_

* * *

><p>The Wolf and the Fox: Chapter 3, The Golden Wolf<p>

"Um Link…" Celeste coughed self-consciously to get Link's attention. He blinked then blushed deeply

"S-sorry."

"It's fine, but wow… Look at you." He was wearing a green tunic with chainmail underneath. His gauntlets were brown and fingerless and carved brown arm guards protected his arms. He was wearing brown boots and the signature green hat. The Ordon sword was sheathed on his back with the Ordon shield. "You look like…"

"Look like what?" he asked. Celeste bit her lip then shook her head.

"Never mind."

Link raised his eyebrow questionably but brushed it off as nothing. He tipped his head slightly to the side, finally getting a good look at the woman in front of him. Long bangs hung in her face, partially hiding some of her facial features. She was wearing a long sleeved V-neck shirt and light brown capris. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows; she also had two woven bracelets on her left wrist, and brown sandals. There was an old red tattered looking bandana around her neck and her very long scarlet red hair was in a loose braid.

"If you two are done," Link and Celeste looked at Faron and nodded. "Link, the Hero's power is yours. His is the true power that slept within you. Your name is Link. You are the hero chosen by the gods. Brave Link... A dark power rests in the temple deep within these woods. It is a forbidden power. Long, long ago, I and the other spirits of light locked it away. Because of its nature, it is a power that should never be touched by any who dwell in the light. But this world weeps beneath a mantle of shadows, and so there is no choice... You must match the power of the king of shadows. If you would seek this forbidden power, then proceed to the temple in the forest depths."

Link and Celeste nodded and watched as Faron blinked and burst into tiny balls of light then disappear completely. The golden light of the spring faded and soon the forest birds started to sing once again. Link inspected himself once again to make sure he wasn't dreaming then smiled at Celeste, who was looking quite awkward. Just then Midna popped out of the boy's shadow started one of her little speeches.

"Well, well… You're the chosen hero and all that, huh? So _that's_ why you turned into that beast! What a shame… I mean- maybe you'd rather just wander as a spirit like the rest of them, totally unaware of what was happening for all eternity… right?"

"Mmm… that sounds just wonderful." said Celeste sarcastically. Midna rolled her eyes.

"Eeh hee hee! So… what do you want to do? Do you want to head to that temple?" he nodded. "Well, isn't that convenient! I was just about to head there myself. Hey, look… you want to help your friends, right? The way I see it, maybe they're in that temple, waiting for you to rescue them…" Link's eyes brightened in hope. "Well good luck Mr. Important Hero! Eeh Hee Hee! See you later!"

"Man that catch phrase of hers is starting to get annoying." Celeste sighed.

"Just ignore it," said Link. "Now come on, I want to get to the temple quickly!"

Celeste hesitated. What was she going to do? Her initial mission was to infiltrate Hyrule Castle but if that twilight stuff was still covering Hyrule Field then she wouldn't be able to complete her mission. But perhaps with the help of Link she could get her job done even with the twilight. It'd be a win, win deal. She'd help him with whatever he'd have to do while he helped her get to her target faster.

Keeping her face vacant of any of her planning she answered, "Calm down. If I'm going to be coming with you I will need something to fight with. I hate hand-to-hand combat."

"We can go back to Ordon Village. Rusl will probably have something you can use." Celeste nodded then followed the green-clad boy out of the spring.

As they walked through the forest they noticed it was a lot calmer and no monsters were stalking around. Celeste took this moment to relax; she hadn't really had time to since she arrived in Hyrule, considering that she had been imprisoned then transformed into a fox.

Celeste felt Link tense up when they entered Ordon. She could practically see the dark cloud hanging over the village. Putting her hand on his shoulder she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Link, we'll get the kids back." He smiled back then led her towards the closest house.

"Before we go to the temple I'd like to visit the villagers. Just to let them know I'm Ok." said Link putting his hand on the handle of Sera's shop.

"Hm, but you were so excited to go to the temple." said Celeste smirking.

"Well I changed my mind." he answered. She chuckled then followed him into the store.

"Sera are you here?" asked Link as they entered the shop. Celeste spotted a middle aged looking woman resting her chin on her hand and she looked like she had been crying for some time.

"Huh, w-who are you?" she asked in a sad voice.

"I changed a lot haven't I?" said Link giving the lady a small smile.

"L-Link?"

"In the flesh."

"Oh you've changed so much m'dear! I'm so glad to know your safe!" Sera exclaimed giving Link a crushing hug from over the counter. Celeste chuckled as the boy tried to struggle free from the lady's death hug.

"I wish we could say the same thing about the children." All three of them turned quickly to see a skinny man standing in the doorway.

"Hanch don't talk like that!" exclaimed Sera pushing Link away and putting her hands on her hips. "I know Link will find them!"

"S-sorry hunny…" mumbled Hanch walking out of the store.

"Don't worry sir," said Celeste. "We'll find the kids." Hanch smiled at the girl then walked away.

"Oh Link you haven't introduced me to your little friend." Link blinked in surprise.

"Oh sorry this is Celeste." the red-haired girl stuck her hand out to shake Sera's.

"Nice to meet you Sera."

"Oh you're so polite dear," Sera swooned. "Now I know you two have some important stuff to do together so I'll let go."

"Thanks Sera bye!"

Link and Celeste went around the rest of the village, telling them they had nothing to worry about. Though when they went to Ordon Ranch Link seemed a bit depressed when Fado told him that he hadn't seen Epona since the day he, Collin, and Ilia had disappeared. But Celeste reassured him that his horse is probably fine. Their last stop was Rusl's house. When Link knocked on the door no one answered. He knocked again and they heard the handle turn. A women looking like she was in her late twenties, early thirties answered the door. She had a sad and suspicious look on her face but when she saw Link the look immediately vanished.

"Oh my god Link you came back!" she exclaimed scooping the boy into a big hug. "We were all so worried about you! When the kids got kidnapped Rusl went to look for them but he got wounded and then Mayor Bo was going to go but then the village got attacked again by _two_ more monster. And the Ordon Sword and Shield went missing and, and…"

"Uli please calm down." said Link grabbing both of Uli's hands. "It's going to be Ok. I have both the shield and sword, I'll find the kids, an-"

"I could probably heal some of Rusl's wounds." the two turned to Celeste who was looking kind of awkward.

"Oh will you?" Celeste nodded. Uli gave them a thankful looked then lead them inside. Rusl was lying on the couch and he was covered in bandages. Celeste introduced herself then went straight to work. Uli put the kettle on and Link asked Rusl if he had any spare weapons that Celeste could use.

"Link I've stored lots of things in the basement of your house. If you go down in the right corner behind some boxes there's an old staff leaning against the wall that I got on one of my trips to Castle Town." he said. Link nodded then left to fetch the staff.

"Rusl this may hurt a little but trust me this medicine will help." said Celeste rubbing a mixture of medical herbs on Rusl's cuts. Ten minutes later Link came back with something long in a cloth cover.

"Is this it Rusl?" he asked taking the staff out. It was carved out of a red wood and it looked quite worn. There were faint black line designs running up and around the whole staff. There also two painted dragons at the top of the staff.

"Yeah that's it." said the man. Celeste turned to look at the weapon and gasped.

"What is it Celeste?" asked Link looking a bit scared.

"Where'd you get this?" she asked, her fists clenching and unclenching.

"I got it from someone in Castle Town. He said it was an important weapon used by a powerful family in Holodrum." explained Rusl.

"Are you part of that family?" asked Link.

"Uh n-no I uh… I've the family and the staff just made me remember them…" They all stared at her for a second then shrugged, seeming to buy her story. The two stayed to have some tea and cookies before leaving to go to the Forest Temple.

Their trip through Faron woods was slow and it took them at least 20 minutes to pass through the fog, though they were quite thankful for the monkey's help. They passed through another cave, saw the oddly placed bridge, and bought two red potions from a parrot with an afro. Celeste sighed in frustration as the bird kept calling to them in its high pitched voice. Finally they made it to the hollowed route that led to the Forest Temple's entrance. Link stopped abruptly when he saw a gold and white wolf blocking their path. He jumped in surprise when he felt Celeste walk into him.

"Uh s-sorry." he apologized scratching the back of his head and smiling sheepishly. She nodded in understanding then quickly turned to walk up the root. She yelled in surprise as the wolf growled and lunged for her. White light enveloped them both and the next thing they knew they were in a foggy field with a ghostly looking Hyrule Castle in the back.

"Wh-where are we?" asked Link standing up. Celeste got up beside him and looked around.

"Well wherever we are I think it's beautiful." Link nodded slowly in agreement. They walked a few steps forward when they heard deep, raspy breathing behind them. They turned quickly and saw a skeleton warrior garbed in gold armour and vines. Link pulled out his sword and shield and got into a fighting stance. Celeste placed her hand around her staff, ready pull it out at any minute. The skeleton readied his weapon and was prepared when Link launched his attack. It blocked all of the boy's attacks easily then threw Link at least three metres away. Celeste narrowed her eyes, her hand hovering over the staff.

"A weapon holds no strength unless the hand that wields it has courage." the skeleton knight explained relaxing and shifting his position in to a more laid-back one. Link got up and walked slowly back to the two.

"I'm sorry Link but that _was_ pretty pathetic." said Celeste apologetically. Link grumbled something under his breath and glared at Celeste.

"You may be destined to become the hero of legend… but your current power would disgrace the proud green of the hero's tunic you wear. You must use your courage to seek power… and find it you must. Only then you will become the hero for whom this world despairs. If you do find true courage, and you wish to same Hyrule from the horrors it now faces… Then you will be worthy to receive the secrets I hold!"

"I _will_ find the courage and I _will_ save Hyrule." said Link through ground teeth. Though he sounded determined it looked like he was ready to rip someone's head off.

'Oh man I shouldn't have said that.' thought Celeste. 'Now he wants to kill me…'

"Enemies that are filled with energy will quickly recover and attack again even when stunned by a powerful strike. The ending blow is a secret technique you can use on stunned enemies to end their breath before they spring back into action. When the opportunity to end their breath is before you take your blade and bring it down on their heart."

"R-right." Celeste watched in amusement as Link faced the Shade. She had stuck her staff deep into the foggy ground and was now leaning against it with an amused look plastered on her face and her arms crossed. She raised her eye brow when she saw Link manage to knock the Shade off his feet and preform the ending blow on him.

"Well done," said the Shade. "That was a pinpoint strike. Never overlook the opportunity to finish your opponents with this move. The first Hidden Skill, the ending blow, has been passed on!" Link nodded then did the ending blow into the snow white ground. He back flipped then did a fancy sword sheathing technique.

"Impressive!" commented Celeste. Link flashed a big smile at her and she rolled her eyes. The Shade chuckled then gave a few last words to the green-clad boy before sending them back to Faron Woods.

"Wow this place is amazing!" exclaimed Celeste as she looked around in wonder. The two were in the clearing of the Forest Temple entrance. It was surrounded my humongous trees that had tree mushrooms growing on them. The canopy hardly let any light penetrate into the clearing so most of the plants that grew there were vines and ferns. As they approached they saw two bokoblins and a monkey cowering in a small cage. They both jumped when Link accidently stepped on a twig and both of the monsters started to charge at them. Link pulled out his sword and shield and Celeste slid her staff out of its cloth.

"I'll take the one on the left an-" Celeste yelled in surprise as Link charged forwards and started to attack one of the bokoblins. She sighed then focused on the one running towards her. It pulled its blade back and was about to strike when she stabbed it in its stomach then wacked it in the side of the head with the opposite end of her staff. It fell to the ground lifeless then burst into black… stuff. Celeste smiled, pleased with her work then walked up to Link who had done the ending blow on the monster. He then went up to the cage and with one swipe of his sword he broke the monkey free. The monkey called in happiness then climbed the vines and beckoned them to follow.

"Ladies first." said Link letting Celeste go first. She swallowed nervously then backed up a little.

"Um no it's Ok you can go first." she said. "By the way you might want to kill those… um spiders before you start climbing."

He raised his eye brow then took out his slingshot and shot the two spiders. They fell to the ground, shrivelled up, and burst into black stuff. Link then climbed up the vines and Celeste followed. He helped her over the edge then followed the monkey into the Forest Temple.

"Wow this place is amazing!" exclaimed Celeste marvelling at the temple. The monkey screeched to get their attention then ran to a platform in the middle of the room. As Link and Celeste approached the monkey two giant skulltulas dropped down from the ceiling and bared their fangs at the two. The monkey cowered behind Celeste who had her mouth hanging open and her eyes full of fear.

"Hey Celeste snap to it!" said Link taking a slice at the skulltula. Just then Link heard a "thump" come from behind him and he turned to see Celeste on the ground with the giant spider monster towering over her, its fangs digging into her flesh and admitting its deadly venom.

"Celeste NO!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! I'm so evil. kyehkyehkyeh. Uh... anyways what did you think of the chapter? Not too boring? Hope not. . Well anyways please R&amp;R and look forward to the next chapter! BTW I'll probably write the next chappy for SiH before the next one for this. And thanks to my reviewers in my other two chapters. I really appretiate it! I really do!<strong>_

_**-CMilkLOL**_


	4. Poisonous Dreams

_**Another chapter up! Kay important message to whoever is reading my SiH story. It will be on temporary hiatus probably until August or even after September. Reason being is because I've kinda lost intrest in it and I need to take a break from it. But I also have some gooooood news! I'm writing another new story. Don't know what the plot line is yet but I know it'll be a 'tag-along' story like this one and it will take place in Wind Waker. So I'll let you read this chapter of TWatF!**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda but I do own Celeste and any changes to the plot I make.**_

_**Warning- more swearing than usual in this chappy!**_

_**(A/N: Edited as of Dec 2/11 same goes for the chapters before this and the one after**_** this.)**

* * *

><p>The Wolf and the Fox: Chapter 4, Poisonous Dreams<p>

"Ugh wh-where am I?" Celeste pushed herself off the ground and sat up looking around. As her vision cleared she saw that she wasn't in the Forest Temple anymore. Actually she was in a different country all together; she was back at home in Holodrum.

"I'm glad you're awake." Celeste whipped out her staff and swung it in a wide arch around her. She gasped as a pale-skinned hand caught it.

"V-Vaati?" Celeste pulled her staff back and bowed low to the Wind Mage. Vaati frowned and kneeled down to the girl's height.

"No need to be formal." said the Wind Sage. Celeste nodded then stood up.

"Why am I here?" asked Celeste looking around. "I don't remember ever falling asleep while I was in the Forest Temple." Vaati took her left arm and pushed the fallen sleeve up. Celeste bit her lip when she saw two purple-black fang marks. There were thin black lines that were spread from the bite marks to her upper arm.

"You really worried me." he muttured. Celeste shivered at her lord's demon like voice.

"Stop with the small talk. Why did you bring me here?" asked Celeste narrowing her eyes. Vaati sighed then beckoned the girl to follow him. He led her through Horon Village, not even bothering to move out of the villager's way. Celeste smiled as she walked the familiar streets and past the bustling market stands. The people who inhabited the village however did not notice the two as they walked through the streets. They just went on doing their daily business. As Vaati and Celeste walked the houses started to thin and they came to a large beach.

"The Western Coast!" Celeste ran out to the edge of the water and stood there letting the soft ocean breeze blow through her hair. "I haven't been here since I left for Hyrule."

"Yes I haven't talked to you since then…" said Vaati drifting off.

"So why'd you bring me here?" asked Celeste picking up a stone and tossing it into the surf.

"Your family has been loyal to Ganon and I since that damned boy Link and his talking hat destroyed me all those years ago." explained the Wind Sorcerer.

"Though people think your family just talk well of their lords they've actually been working behind the scenes, trying to find a way to bring us back."

"I know the history of my own family," grumbled Celeste. "Why are you lecturing me?"

"I hate to say this Celeste. But I'm starting to doubt your loyalty."

"What?"

**oooOOOooo**

"I wonder if it was a good idea to leave Celeste alone with only Midna. I mean Midna can't do anything if a monster attacks them. She's just a shadow." Link sighed then took another bite of some bread he'd gotten from Uli. He'd just beaten the possessed monkey and had gotten the Gale Boomerang. "Oh well guess I'll just have to finish this Temple quickly."

Link threw his new boomerang at a small windmill type thing three times before the gate blocking the exit lifted. He came out a large forest gorge and turned right. He stopped at the edge of the cliff and waited for the gale force winds to blow the bridges the right way. He quickly crossed them and leaped up into the air and preformed a jump attack on an unsuspecting bokoblin. It fell to the ground and burst into black stuff. Next he used his boomerang to cut the rope holding a cage with a monkey in it and it smashed on the ground, freeing the animal. It called its thanks then leaped from bridge to bridge then jumped into the trees.

"Looks like there's a few more monkeys still trapped." Link said to himself as he walked across two more bridges. "Guess I should free them all and see what I can get for it."

Link made his way back to the main room and saw that Celeste was still unconscious. He gave a small wave at the imp before using his boomerang to get at a chest that was hanging from the ceiling. To his relief he found a compass inside. He looked at it to see where the rest of the monkeys were then shoved it into his dimensional bag and continued through the temple.

**oooOOOooo**

"My lord, I'm still loyal to you! How could you ever think I'm not?" Vaati stayed silent and kept staring out into the ocean. Celeste ground her teeth in frustration. "Well answer me!" Celeste roughly grabbed the Wind Sorcerer's wrist and was about to whirl him around when he grabbed her then twisted her arm behind her back.

"If you want to regain my trust I suggest you try to _destroy_ Hyrule instead of _save_ it!" hissed Vaati into the girl's ear. "Or better yet, you could do the dark side a major favour by killing the _Chosen Hero_."

"I-I was sent to Hyrule in order to spy on the Royal family. My father didn't tell me what to do if I met the Chosen Hero." Celeste said. Vaati growled and threw her onto the sand. She lay on the ground panting and watched as her home and her lord fade away from her.

"V-Vaati…"

"Remember your true ambitions Celeste…"

"Vaati wait!" Midna jumped in surprise at Celeste's random outburst.

"For Twilights sake girl!" the imp exclaimed. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"M-Midna?" asked Celeste looking at the shadow beside her.

"Yeah who else would it be?" the she asked.

"Oh well… sorry I scared you. I was just having a bad dream." the girl mumbled. Midna touched her shoulder sympathetically. But then the imp went ridged. "Midna what's wrong?"

"When you woke up did you say the name _Vaati_?" asked Midna.

"Er… so what if I did?" retorted Celeste. Midna frowned.

"Since the Twilight Realm is part of the Dark World it's mandatory for us to learn about the dark Sorcerer of Winds. Why would you be connected with someone so evil?" asked Midna, her eyes boring into Celeste.

"I don't need to tell you anything." she growled. Midna narrowed her eyes.

"No I guess you don't have to," said the imp carefully. "Just make sure Link doesn't find out. He probably doesn't have any knowledge of a monster that got destroyed so many years ago, but knowing him he'll probably go around asking everyone about it."

Celeste sighed. "You're probably right."

"I know I am."

"Will you stop being so cocky?" Celeste growled.

"I can act however I want to. Besides, if Vaati was destroyed so easily, he must have had a cocky attitude as well." Midna said lazily.

"How dare you insult My Lord like that! You have no right to talk about him, let alone speak his name!" Celeste snapped defensively. "Besides, he'd wipe out all of the twilight without even breaking a sweat!"

"Hmph, then he'll just get defeated again." said Midna, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Vaati only got defeated last time because Shadow Link betrayed him! My lord would have killed the four Links and would have destroyed the four swords if it weren't for him. Besides with my family working on bringing my lord back no one will have to worry about the Twilight anymore. It's just a weak form of darkness that can easily be dismissed!" Celeste finished her little speech and was panting heavily. Midna smiled.

"Well thank you for telling me all that!" said the imp happily. "Now I know more about you."

"Damn you…" Celeste growled.

"Eeh hee hee! Don't worry Red, I won't tell. It'll be our little secret alright?" asked Midna holding out her small hand.

"If you want to save this world from Twilight then why would you let darkness follow?" asked Celeste.

"I'm not trying to save this world; I'm trying to save mine. Besides I wouldn't give a second thought about this world after I defeat the '_King of Twilight_'." stated Midna. "So do we have a deal?"

"Hmph very well Twili." Midna and Celeste smiled at each other as they shook hands. Just then they heard a stone door roll open and they saw Link coming through.

"Hey you're okay!" Celeste yelped in surprise as Link scooped her into a hug. Midna laughed when she saw the girl plead for help. The imp shook her head.

"Link stop you're going to crush me!" exclaimed Celeste pushing the boy off her.

"Oh sorry," Link apologized. "I was just so worried about you!"

"Well I'll be ok for now. Just got a nasty looking bite that's all." she said showing Link her wound. He cringed.

"Are you sure?" She nodded.

"Well alright then. By the way I found the boss room. We can go there now if you want."

"Ok let's go then."

As they exited the main room Midna slipped back into Link's shadow to take a quick nap. Celeste was slower than before and they had to take a few breaks before they made it to the second last room. They both turned in surprise when they heard the monkeys on their left call to them. They watched as the animals climbed onto a branch overhanging the bottomless pit and held onto each other's hands and feet and made a monkey rope. Link was hesitant to go first and refused to go unless Celeste went first. She sighed then leaped across the open crevice. She easily caught the monkey's hands and flew to the other side.

"Come on Link hurry up!" yelled Celeste from the other side. Link took a deep breath before jumping and safely landing on the other. "See nothin' to it!"

"W-what e-ever," said Link shaking. "L-let's just open the boss door."

"Mr. Heroes first." the green-clad boy rolled his eyes then opened the door.

**oooOOOooo**

"Goddesses, what is that thing?" exclaimed Link as a huge plant-eye-head-thing came out of the poisonous water. They both jumped out of the way as poisonous water sprayed everywhere.

"Ugh this monster stinks!" exclaimed Celeste covering her nose with her hand.

"I think we have more important stuff to worry about! Look all the bomblings are gone!" exclaimed Link.

"Wait what's that?" asked Celeste pointing to a white baboon that appeared in the upper left corner of the room.

"Hey it's the monkey I defeated earlier! And he's got bomblings!" Celeste rolled her eyes then grabbed the Gale Boomerang from the boy.

"Stop talking and focus!" Celeste threw the boomerang at Ook and lifted the bombling out of its grasp. Then it went whirling at the monster's head and blew up. Link charged forwards and sliced at the thing's eyeball. It roared in anger and its two extra heads back up. They both watched in horror as Diababa reeled back and spit purple acid.

"Damn, get down!" exclaimed Link running to take cover in the grass.

"I have a better way!" yelled Celeste. She twirled her staff as the acid came her way and stopped it from hurting her, well most of it. She cringed as a sharp pain shot up her arm and she accidently dropped her staff. A shot of acid hit just above the spider bite and burned her flesh.

"Celeste you ok?" asked Link running up to her. She slowly nodded her head.

"Let's just finish this quickly kay?" Link nodded. They repeated the bombing process tice more before Link managed to deal the Ending Blow on the eye. It reared up and roared in anger as it dried up then burst millions of twilight pieces. The eye dropped to the ground and bust as well to reveal a heart piece. The twilight pieces merged together to form an odd rock sculpture thing. Celeste smiled to herself when she felt the dark power resonating off it. Just then Midna popped out of Link's shadow.

"Eeh hee hee! Well done! That's… what I was looking for!" said Midna happily.

"What is it?" asked Link.

"That's a Fused Shadow. It's what the light spirit called dark power… Remember what Faron said? He said that you had to match the power of the king of shadows. Could it really be this easy? Is this all there is to it? Eeh hee hee!" The two looked at each other. "There's a total of three Fused Shadows. I think the other light spirits have the rest… If you want to know exactly what Fused Shadows are… Well, maybe I'll tell you if you find the other two. I guess you better do your best to find them, huh? Eeh hee hee!"

"Whatever." said Celeste rolling her eyes. The imp laughed.

"Well let's not waste any more time here when we could be looking for the other two…" Midna floated away a little before making a warp. "I can get you out of here. Pick up the Heart Container that thing dropped and let's go."

"Here Celeste," said Link handing the Heart Container to her. "You need this more than I do."

"We'll both take it." Link smiled as they both absorbed the healing item. He watched in satisfaction as the bite marks disappeared from his friend's arm but frowned when he still saw the acid burn marks. "Oh don't worry about those. They'll go eventually."

"Alright." They both walked up to Midna and asked her to warp them out of the Forest temple.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kso we learn a lot in this chapter don't we? Hehe. I love when a good plan unfolds. Anyways looks like Celeste is planning on betraying Linky-Poo! D: And Midna doesn't care about the light world! (le gasp!) AAAND both Link and Celeste have major fears. Link being afraid of bottomless pits of nothing (who wouldn't?), and Celeste being afraid of spiders. Hehehe scaredy cats. Anyways please tell me how you like this chapter and what you think is going to happen next! Foreshadowing! BTW: Twilight pieces are those little black squares and Red and Twili will be their nicknames for each other for the rest of the story.<strong>_

_**Please R and R!**_

_**-CMilkLOL**_


	5. The Ambush

_**HEY HEY HEEEEEY!**_

_**DJ: **_God you're so annoying...

_**Hey SHUDUP! Ahem! Anyways here's another chapter of "The Wolf and the Fox"! Nothing majorly important happens in this chapter. I promise there will be some importan plot developement in the next one! Soooooooo enjoy! Oh btw if you haven't read "Summer in Hyrule" then you won't know who DJ is. So if you want to know who he is, go read it! lol only if you want to though. ^^**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda.**_

_**(A/N: Edited)**_

* * *

><p>The Wolf and the Fox: Chapter 5, The Ambush<p>

"I never knew how big Hyrule Field was until now." stated Link. Once Midna had warped them out of the Forest Temple Faron had told them to head east towards the Eldon Province and it would be there that they would find what they have been searching for.

"You've never been out past Faron Woods have you?" asked Celeste with a look of amusement on her face. Link glared at her.

"So what if I haven't?" he growled. "Doesn't make you any better."

"Hmm… I guess you're right." answered Celeste looking up into the dawn sky. Link kept staring a bit suspiciously at her.

"Whatever…" he mumbled. As they traveled across Hyrule field the sun started to rise and they also caught a glowing male beetle. They soon neared the giant wall of twilight and were about to approach it when a very-hard-to-explain-voice called to them.

"HEEEEEEEEEY!" Link and Celeste flinched when they saw a skinny yet muscular man run up to them in a white t-shirt and white spandex pants. He also had a wooden flagpole on his back, postman hat, and a Rito Tribe letter bag.

"Uh hey what's up?" asked Link.

"Go no further! There is a black wall ahead that blocks the way! I thought I would deliver a few letters, but it seems impossible… I am the honourable and dependable letter carrier, known to some as… the postman."

"Nice to meet you." said Link

"Now that I have introduced myself, please! Take this letter and read it at your leisure!" said the mail man taking a letter from his bag and handing it to Link.

"Thanks!"

"Oh and are you Celeste?" asked the postman turning to the red haired girl.

"Yeah why…?" she asked.

"I have a special delivery for you!" Celeste raised her eyebrow as the postman handed her a small package wrapped in black wrapping paper along with a red envelope with her name written neatly in black ink.

"Thanks." she said curtly. The postman nodded then turned and ran back towards the twilight.

"ONWARD TO MAIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!" he exclaimed. Link had a pure look of confusion on his face as he watched the postman run towards the twilight. He then looked at Celeste and the package she had gotten. Before he had gotten a good look at it she shoved it into her bag and continued to walk. They soon came to the entrance of the twilight.

"Do you want me to let you back into the twilight?" asked Midna slipping out of Link's shadow. "You know if you go in you might not be able to come out anytime soon."

"We know," said Link. "You asked us last time."

"Oh yeah! Eeh hee hee! Well get ready." They watched as Midna floated into the twilight then a giant hand appeared and snatched them in after her. She dropped them roughly on the ground and laughed.

"Ugh…" Celeste groaned as she felt her organs rearrange and her body transform. She growled in frustration when she saw Link standing on all fours beside her, perfectly fine.

"How do you not feel sick after transforming?" she asked grumpily as she stood up, shaking her pelt.

"I don't know," he answered smirking. "It just feels kinda normal to me. But I am sort of disappointed we're in here again."

"Isn't everyone?" asked Celeste.

"Nope!" Midna answered as she dropped down onto Link's back. "Ah I feel so much more at ease here! Besides Link, you look much better now than you did in those old dusty clothes!"

"Hey! Those clothes are _not dusty_! They belonged to the great hero that saved Hyrule before!" Link defended. Both Midna and Celeste laughed.

"Hee hee hee! Bit feisty, aren't you?" giggled Midna. Celeste smirked.

Link rolled his eyes. "Come let's just get going to Kakariko Village."

**oooOOOooo**

"Jeez this place looks really depressing." Celeste commented as they walked into Kakariko Village. Link nodded in agreement, their argument before completely forgotten as a result of finding the village children's scent trail. Link put his nose back to the ground and followed the scent to a round building with the doors and shudders tightly closed.

"It's more like Kaka Village right now." said Midna. Celeste laughed.

"Can you guys stop commenting on the village and help me look around?" Link huffed looking annoyed.

"OK calm down." said Midna rolling her eyes.

"Link, be careful." warned Celeste looking around cautiously. "Something doesn't seem right. I mean we haven't even seen any more twilight beasts since the bridge."

"Well if there's none here, there's none here." answered Link, trotting to the side of a building. Celeste followed closely behind the human-turned-wolf and they stopped at the side of the building. Midna floated up to a dead tree and called down to them.

"You guys can target jump up here if you want!" she said floating up to one of the branches. Link crouched down then used his powerful leg muscles to leap onto the branch and onto the roof. He turned and looked down towards Celeste.

"I'm going to go look around the village, you go inside." she called up. Link nodded and turned then sudden he fell through the roof into the round building.

**oooOOOooo**

"You… the one who has turned into an amber eyed beast… please return my light…" Celeste nodded and accepted the Vessel of Light that once again hung around her furry neck.

"I'll return them as soon as I can." she said.

"Wait…" she turned back to the glowing haze of light. "You… you have a dark aura…"

"Yeah so?" she asked eyeing the remains of the light spirit.

"Be wary… you possess a dark power that will ultimately destroy you…" Celeste narrowed her eyes.

"That's nice," she said turning. "My own doom…"

Celeste spent the rest of her time in the village gathering the Tears of Light, the words of the light spirit echoing around in her head. She was instantly cheered up when she was able to blow up a storage building a few ledges above the village. Celeste was pacing beside the round building when he saw Link coming out of the graveyard.

"Where have you been?" she asked, eyeing him curiously.

"Well… I found the village children." The fox blinked.

"Oh, well that's good!" Link shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess…"

"What's wrong?" asked Celeste.

"Oh he's just depressed because they're all spirits and that his little _girlfriend_ isn't there." said Midna rolling her eyes.

"Ilia's not my girlfriend!" Link snarled at the imp. She giggled, totally unfazed.

"Whatever you say, wolf boy." Celeste said. He glared at her before they started to walk through the village.

"So you got all of the twilight bugs in the village?" asked Link motioning to the Vessel of Light. Celeste nodded.

"I was waiting for you to go up to Death Mountain to gather the rest." Link nodded and led the way to the mountain trail. After making their way a little up the trail they came to a large stone with a hole in the middle of it.

"What's that?" asked Link, inspecting the stone.

"I think we use it to call Shade." said Celeste.

"Who?"

"The knight who taught you the Ending Blow." Celeste explained. Link 'oh'-d and stood in front of it. He jumped slightly in surprise when he heard a soft whistling sound. He closed his eyes so he could concentrate on the melody. Something in his heart told him it was familiar and soon he found himself howling the song into the air. Suddenly they were enveloped in a white light and they appeared on a vine covered cliff. He gasped in wonder at the scenery around him. It was like they were an alternate dimension. The whole sky was dark and littered with millions of stars. Around him stood a majestic volcano, ghostly white castle, a coliseum, and some other large scenic structures. Celeste nudged him out of his sightseeing and he looked forward to see another cliff with a golden wolf sitting on it. Something in his head told him to howl the song once again and he did as he was told. Link soon heard another voice join in and he could here faint music in the background.

"Let teachings of old pass to you; come find me when you are ready." Link and Celeste watched as the golden wolf stood and leaped off the cliff into the darkness. A white light enveloped them once again and they were soon standing back on the Death Mountain trail.

"That was the Song of Healing." said Celeste. Link looked at her and found her dark amber eyes staring far into the distance.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's a song said to heal broken spirits…" she answered quietly. Link kept staring at her until she blinked and continued up the trail.

**oooOOOooo**

"Sheesh this place has 'death' written all over it!" exclaimed Midna putting her hands on her hips. Link and Celeste walked cautiously around the giant magma boulder that had almost crushed them a few seconds ago.

"Yeah, let's try and avoid these." said Celeste giving her fur a couple of nervous licks.

**oooOOOooo**

"Thank you for restoring me to my true form." said Eldin gratefully. "The shadow being that stole my light had already gone when you two came, that's why there were none here."

"Alright, that's good to know." said Celeste letting out a long sigh.

Eldin nodded. "The dark power you seek lies in the sacred ground of the proud mountain dwellers. But be warned… the dark power inside is restless…" Link, Celeste, and Midna watched as Eldin said a finale good-bye before disappearing back into his spring. Midna gasped and quickly slipped into Celeste's shadow when she heard the large wooden door behind them unlock. While Celeste was busy wading around in the spring Link turned around and his mouth opened in shock. In the doorway he saw a blond haired boy peering sheepishly at him. An older man with tan skin and long dark brown hair appeared behind the boy. Suddenly he was pushed forward and was practically trampled by three other kids.

"LINK!" Celeste turned her head in surprise to see four kids running towards the green-clad boy. He laughed happily and bent down to hug them all. Celeste smiled softly.

"He's like a big brother to all of them." she said. Suddenly Midna appeared behind her, resting her arms on the red-haired girl's shoulder.

"I guess it's kind of sweet." said the imp. "But I'm not really fond of kids." Celeste rolled her eyes.

"Celeste!" she looked up at Link. Midna slipped back into the girl's shadow as she walked forward. She stopped a few feet away and smiled sheepishly.

"You can come closer you know," he said laughing. "They don't bite, although Talo might challenge you to a sword fight or something."

Celeste laughed and walked closer. "Hi there."

"Hi! My name's Talo!" said a brown haired boy. He was wearing the normal mix of clothing that Ordonians wear but he also had a headband on his head.

"I'm Malo, his brother." said a very young boy. He had the appearance as a baby but he seemed the most mature of all of them.

"And I'm Beth." said a young girl eyeing suspiciously at her. She looked like the oldest and she was wearing a purple outfit and had blond hair. Celeste's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. This girl's voice had a hint of something that she didn't like at all.

"These are the kids we were looking for." explained Link, though Celeste didn't like the girl she had to smile. This was the happiest that Link had ever looked since she met him and for some reason it made her happy. (**A/N: **God that sounds so cheesy…)

"Excuse me?" Celeste looked down at a blond haired boy.

"Yes?"

"Um well..." the boy was about to answer when he was interrupted by a loud roar. Everyone looked quickly over to see three twilight beasts stalking towards them. The kids screamed and hid behind Link. Not knowing what to do, he just stood there frozen. Celeste growled and ordered the man to take the kids inside. He nodded and quickly tried to get them into the round building. Seeing that Link wasn't going to move anytime soon, Celeste rushed past him and threw Link's boomerang to distract the three monsters. Link finally snapped out of his daze and joined the fight. The people inside the house watched in awe and terror at the two who were fighting outside.

"Celeste, lure them close to me then duck! I'll do a spin attack!" yelled Link. The girl nodded and slowly backed away from the approaching monsters. Link held his sword behind him then swung his sword in a large arch while spinning. The beasts roared in anger and backed up a little.

"Alright go, Link!" yelled Talo. From inside the house the kids were cheering on their friend. While Link and Celeste were busy with two of the twilight monster one of them heard the kids cheering and stalked towards the house. Beth screamed as it approached and Celeste ran towards the noise.

"Hey ugly!" the monster turned towards Celeste. She ran and leaped into the air and smashed the creature across the face with her staff. It screeched and backed up holding its face then it fell to the ground, seemingly dead. Panting heavily, she went up to it and poked it with the end of her staff. When it didn't move she turned and started to walk away.

"Hey look out!" Celeste looked at Talo who was waving his arms like crazy. She raised her eyebrow.

"Link's in trouble!" yelled Colin, pointing towards the blond hero. Celeste gasped when she saw him being crushed by the grasp of one of the twilight beasts.

"Celeste, help!" he managed to yell. She snapped out of her shock and bolted forward. The other twilight beast turned to face her and charged. Celeste rolled under it and stabbed upwards with her staff. She heard and satisfying 'crack' and moved out from under the monster before it collapsed.

"Alright you're the only one left." she growled to the last monster. She was about to charge it when it screeched and the other two beasts came back to life. Celeste let out a string of curses as all three twilight beasts surrounded her. Link was struggling to get out of the monster's grasp but it held him tight and the blond was quickly running out of energy.

Celeste gripped her staff harder and it suddenly started to glow. 'If I use it now then they'll know I'm able to use magic.' she thought.

"Celeste…" she looked at Link who was looking desperately at her. Then she looked at the kids staring at them from the window.

"Link, stop struggling." she said. He did as he was told and he suddenly felt a cold chill run through his body. Celeste had her head down and he could see her mumbling something inaudible. Suddenly there was a flash of white light and she sent three arrow-like energy beams into the air. They pierced the beasts' flesh like a knife through butter. They roared in agony and Link was dropped onto the ground. The twilight monsters soon followed and they burst into twilight pieces and floated into the sky, making a portal in the process. Celeste, who was panting heavily ran over to Link and helped him sit up. The kids ran out of the house and crowed around the two.

"Give him room to breathe guys." said Celeste as she rummaged through her dimensional bag for something. She pulled out an almost empty bottle of red potion and undid the top. She poured the liquid down Link's throat and waited. What was only a few seconds, seemed like forever before Link coughed and his eyes fluttered open.

"Wh-what happened?" he asked weakly.

"I saved your butt." said Celeste smirking.

"Thanks." he said gratefully

"If you down another red potion you should be fine." said Celeste standing up. Link nodded. The dark haired man came up behind them with another red potion. He handed it to Link and turned to Celeste.

"My name is Renado," he said, bowing slightly. "I am the shaman of this village." Celeste bowed back. She blinked as a girl and another man came out of the house.

"And this," he said motioning to the girl. "Is my daughter, Luda." She bowed and Celeste bowed back once again. She turned to the other man and raised an eyebrow. He was wearing a white under-sized shirt, cowboy pants and boots, suspender straps, and a faceguard.

He held out a bony hand. "The name's Barnes. I'm the bomb maker here, though I don't have any here at the moment."

"Nice to me you." said Celeste as she shook his hand.

"Maaaan! I feel soooo much better!" They turned to see Link standing with a stupid grin plastered on his face. Celeste rolled her eyes.

"For someone who's seventeen you sure are immature." she said. Link pouted and turned away, acting like he was angry at her. Celeste laughed as she heard Midna giggle from her shadow. The village children also laughed as they started pestering Link with questions.

"The dark beasts attacked, but even was the sudden and inexplicable change in the mountain dwelling Goron Tribe." said Renado, looking towards Death Mountain.

Link came up beside Celeste. "Who're they?"

"They had long been our friends, but suddenly treated us like foes. Even now they refuse to permit us entry into their mines. It strains the limits of belief… To think that such a gentle and proud tribe could change so suddenly. It makes me wonder if something in those mines is the cause of this change…" Link and Celeste shot knowing looks at each other.

"We can go up and check if something's going on." said Link. Renado shook his head.

"No, it's too dangerous. You must take the children back to Ordon Village before anything else happens. I, of course, cannot leave in such a time. There's no telling what may happen to us here…" explained Renado.

"But Renado," exclaimed Colin. "What if more of those monsters show up? You can't stay here!"

"I'm grateful for your concern, Colin… But it is my job to try and coax the Gorons back from their recent change of heart." he said. After what Renado said about them going home they all turned their heads to Link, giving him a look that said: 'well aren't you going to do something?'

Celeste chuckled quietly and walked off through the village. Meanwhile the kids had taken Link to a corner of Kakariko and were begging him to let them say.

"I don't want to leave all these people just to save ourselves!" Talo exclaimed. His brother nodded in agreement.

"Come on, Link! Can't you do something?" asked Beth.

"Isn't there… someway to make up with the Gorons?" said Colin quietly.

"You'd think someone would go up and talk to them." Malo grumbled.

"Don't worry guys," said Link reassuringly. "I'll find a way to talk to the Gorons." The kids beamed up at him.

**oooOOOooo**

"Sheesh I'm going to hate this temple." Celeste said grumpily. Link gave her a confused look.

"How come?" he asked.

"We haven't even reached the top of the mountain and I'm already sweating buckets." she grumbled. Link grinned and raised his eyebrow.

"Unfortunately you don't smell that good either." he said leaning over and taking sniff. Celeste rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" he said rubbing the spot where she hit him.

Celeste sighed heavily when they reached the high grate wall. They started climbing and Link helped her up when they got to the top.

"What! Humans?" Link jumped in surprise when he heard the loud voice behind him. His jaw dropped when the rock looking creature rolled up into a ball and started rolling towards them.

"Link, are you going to help me up or what?" asked Celeste sounding annoyed. Link who was practically holding Celeste up just stared in shock as the Goron rolled towards them. On impact the Goron knocked both Link and Celeste over the edge.

"A weak spirit is no match for the might of the Gorons! Do you understand me? Now away with you!" it bellowed down at them before sauntering off back to its post.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kyekyekyekyekye! I wonder what's going to happen next. Can you?<strong>_

_**DJ: **_Forshadowing?

_**YUS! Haha anyways sorry it came to such an abrupt stop but ya know, kyekyekye. I wanted yous guys to use your imaaaaaginations to try and figure out what happens to Link and Celeste. AAaaanways hope you liked it. And expect the next update real soon! Oh and a few days ago I uploaded a new story. It's a one-shot so go chekeet out!**_

_**R&R**_

_**CMilkLOL**_


	6. Colin

_**HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS! It's my adoption day! ^^ I get yummy cake! *drools***_

_**DJ: **_Ahem...

_**Oh right! Anyways toldja the new chapter would be out soon! Anyways enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer- Sheesh don't sue me, I'm a pennyless hobbo that live in a flatscreen TV box. If I did own Zelda I would actually try and make games that follow a believable timeline! Haha!**_

* * *

><p>The Wolf and the Fox: Chapter 6, Colin<p>

"Where did Celeste go?" asked Link as he walked into the sanctuary.

"I saw her heading towards the graveyard looking pretty flustered." said Renado. Link nodded and was about to leave when the shaman called him back.

"Do you know why this is?" he asked. A dark blush crossed the boy's face.

"Um, well… I er…" Renado laughed.

"You don't have to say if you don't want to." he said. Link nodded gratefully and left. He waved to the kids who were currently petting Epona and headed towards the graveyard. When he got there he saw the curtains on the cart to his left move. Link walked over and pulled the curtains aside.

"What the- LINK!" Celeste yelled as she covered her upper body with a shirt. Link quickly covered his eyes and turned around, letting go of the off-white material.

"Oh goddesses, first I accidently fall on top of her 'cause of that stupid Goron and now this… Sweat Din she's going to kill me!" he murmured. When he heard Celeste step out of the cart he started to say his prayers.

"Goddesses, Link." Celeste sighed as she tied her hair into a loose ponytail. Link dared to crack one eye open and look at the red-haired girl. She was looking extremely flustered and didn't look him in the eye. He noticed that she had changed from her peasant clothes into a red topless shirt, brown cargo pants, brown boots, and black fingerless gloves that went up to her forearms. She also had a very large feather in her hair behind her left ear. It was simply white with small streaks of maroon. (about the size and length of a large peacock feather.

"C-Celeste I-I'm s-s-sorry." Link stuttered. The girl sighed again then waved her hand in dismissal.

"Whatever," she mumbled. "J-just don't let it happen again…"

oooOOOooo

"Ugh come one guys," said Midna as she slid out of Link's shadow. "Just forget what happened and get on the horse, Celeste!"

"Shut up, Midna! You would be like this too if someone walked in on you while you were changing." growled Celeste. The imp giggled and Link sighed from atop Epona.

"Hee hee hee, well I can't really relate because I don't wear clothes." Celeste rolled her eyes.

The three continued in silence until they reached Faron woods and Coro called to them.

"Hey guy, long time no see!" he said waving. Link steered Epona towards Coro.

"Hi Coro, how are you?" asked Link.

"Not bad, not bad, the forest has been a lot calmer since you went to the Forest Temple." he said, stirring his soup which actually looked kind of like tar.

"That's good to hear." Link sighed. "Anyways we have to get going, see you later!"

"Bye guys!" Coro called after them. "Don't forget to stop by if you ever need an oil refill!"

oooOOOooo

"So the children are all OK?" asked Mayor Bo. Link nodded. "Good, now what about my Ilia?"

"Oh, well…" Link looked away and Mayor Bo sighed.

"I see… that ain't what I wanted to hear. Ah but Link… I guess I need to think of all five of those poor kids, not just my own. They're all in danger." sighed the mayor. "What I should be askin' is how I can help out."

"We were told by the shaman of Kakariko that you had the secret to earning the Gorons' trust." said Celeste. Mayor Bo blinked.

"The Gorons of Death Mountain? I see… so Renado told you about that…" The two nodded. "Well it's true… I did defeat the Gorons in a contest of strength and earned their trust… with the help of a little secret."

"Secret?" asked Celeste raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I can teach you the secret, but you have to swear you will not disclose it to ANYone." said the mayor. They looked at each other than nodded.

oooOOOooo

Celeste dragged her hand down her face as she leaned against the wall of the house's basement. Bo was dressed in the traditional sumo wrestling outfit while Link just wore the bottom halve of his farm clothes. The mayor was currently giving the blond a lecture on how to sumo wrestle.

"Now try taking me down!" Link nodded and the two men got into position. Midna giggled from inside the girl's shadow as they did that little foot lifting thing before they start. Celeste groaned, turned, and started to hit her head against the wall as Link and Bo started slapping each and trying to push each other out of the ring. She stopped however when she heard a loud thud. Celeste turned and saw Link with a triumphant smile on his face as he stood over the mayor.

"Good job lad, now this time I won't hold back. Come at me full force as you would a Goron!" Before they started Link gave Celeste lopsided grin. She blushed and turned away.

"Hey Celeste, you might want to pay attention. Who knows, you might have to fight them too!" yelled the mayor as he slapped Link and pushed him out of the ring.

Celeste laughed nervously. "No that's OK, besides I'm not good at this kind of stuff."

"Well, suite yourself girly."

"Um… I think I'll just take a walk around the village." she said, already backing away towards the door. Link laughed and waved good-bye. Turning quickly she walked up the stairs, through the house, and out into the village. Celeste let out a sigh of relief then decided to go to the houses and tell the villagers that the children were safe.

oooOOOooo

As Link said a finale good-bye to Mayor Bo he scanned the village but couldn't see his friend's red hair. He shrugged and was about to walk away when he heard some commotion coming from the ranch. He hurried up the hill and found Celeste sitting on the gate looking amused. He followed her gaze to a scene unfolding between Fado the ranch owner, and a pure black stallion.

"Link, c'mere an' help me!" yelled Fado once he spotted them. Link nodded and leaped over the gate. Celeste chuckled as she watched the two men try and catch the horse. Finally after five minutes she decided they were tired enough and she leaped off the gate and walked towards them. She whistled twice and the horse stopped and galloped towards her.

"Celeste, watch out!" yelled Link as he ran after the horse. He stopped however when he saw it nuzzling her chest fondly. Celeste laughed and stroked the horse's nose.

"Wow yer a real horse tamer!" exclaimed Fado as he ran up to them.

"Oh I don't think you can say that." said Celeste. "Zaid is my horse."

"He's a beauty!" said Fado, patting Zaid on the neck. He snorted and shook his mane.

"His eyes are very unique." said Link.

"Yes, he comes from a special breed only found in Holodrum, that's why they're silver." explained Celeste. The two men nodded.

"Well this will make it much easier to get back to Kakariko Village." said Midna as she popped out of Link's shadow. They were currently at Ordon Spring watering the horses.

"How come Zaid doesn't have any riding equipment?" Link asked.

"I ride bareback," she said. "The only time he wears something is when he's pulling a cart or holding some saddle bags."

Link nodded and continued to stroke Epona as an awkward silence fell upon them.

"Er… I think the horses are done." Celeste coughed. Link blinked and nodded. They both mounted and set off through the forest (a wave from Coro) and into Hyrule Field. As they approached the bridge that connected Hyrule Field to the Kakariko Gorge they saw the outline of four bulblins atop bullbos riding over the fence and into Kakariko Village.

"Link they're going to attack the village!" Midna exclaimed. Link narrowed his eyes and urged Epona to go faster. Celeste kicked Zaid's sides, following close behind the blond.

oooOOOooo

"I bet if Link had a bow and arrow he could hit that pole up there!" said Beth, pointing towards the lookout tower across the village.

"What? That's impossible!" said Talo.

"No it's not!" Beth fought back.

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Ye- Hey do you hear that?" asked Talo, looking towards the entrance of Kakariko Village.

Beth rolled her eyes. "Stop trying to change the subject."

"I'M NOT LYING, RUN!" Talo ran away as fast as he could as the bulblins charged into the village. Beth turned stared wide-eyed at them, too scared to move. Colin, who was talking to Malo looked up and gasped. He turned to go get Renado but then looked back at the blond-haired girl. His hands formed fists as he looked at Beth and the bulblins. With a cry he ran forwards and pushed Beth out of the way. King Bulblin pulled on the reins of his mount and knocked the boy to the ground. The monster then picked him up and made it to the far end of the village when Barnes burst out of his shop. He saw King Bulblin and gulped. As the monster lifted its mask and smiled a toothy smile, Barnes took and few steps back and lowered his.

As two other pairs of hoof beats could be heard one of the bulblins let out a warning call and King Bulblin ordered his battle group forward. Talo, Malo, and Beth peeked out from the sanctuary in time to see Link and Celeste rush past them on their horses.

When they got to the open field on the other side of the village they saw King Bulblin smiling at them with Colin tied to a metal flag pole. Link growled and was about to charge forward when Celeste blocked his way with Zaid.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed, unsheathing his sword.

"You can't just go charging in, if you do that who knows what kind of forces he's got on the other side of that hill." she said, trying to reason with him. They both turned when they heard the sound of a horn. Link and Celeste cursed as at least thirty bulblins came from the direction of the Great Bridge of Eldin.

"Well, Miss Know-it-All, what do we do now?" asked Link.

"I'll hold off the minors while you go after King Bulblin." said Celeste.

"But you don't have your staff!" exclaimed Link.

"That doesn't mean I don't have a weapon." Celeste snorted as she kicked Zaid's sides. He whinnied and reared then went charging towards the group of bulblins. Link watched in shock for a few second as Celeste galloped straight towards oncoming arrows. Just as they looked like they were going to hit she pulled the feather from her hair, and in a blaze of red it transformed into a blade with the edge tinted maroon. It kept its feather shape but the quill became a hilt while the edges looked deathly sharp.

After Celeste charged through the group of bulblins she circled around to Link. "Hey are you going to save Colin or am I going to have to be the hero?"

"Wha- oh, Right!" With a flick of his wrist he was galloping towards King Bulblin.

The ugly monster reared its mount then turned and galloped away. Link growled and charged after him.

"Stop running you coward!" the blond yelled as he caught up with King Bulblin. As he tried to turn away Link let out a spin attack and knocked some of his armour off. After continuing this pattern a few more time Link managed to knock off all King Bulblin's armour and daze him. Lord Bullbo galloped towards the Great Bridge of Eldin and once King Bulblin regained control he jumped over the wood blocking. Link followed close behind on Epona. Once he was over Link heard Celeste yell a warning, but it was too late, the wood burst into flames on both sides of the bridge.

"Link!" Celeste called as she stopped Zaid just before the flames. He looked back and gave her a reassuring smile before charging forwards. King Bulblin charged as well and in a matter of seconds they were face to face. Link swerved Epona at the last minute and preformed a spin attack. King Bulblin let out a cry and turned his mount around. Link did the same again with Epona and charged. His did this two more times before King Bulblin was knocked of Lord Bullbo and fell over the side of the Eldin Bridge, his horn snapping in two in the process.

Link stopped Epona and she reared while Link looked over the edge. Meanwhile Celeste and Zaid were celebrating.

"Hah alright! Take that stupid bulblins!" she exclaimed, laughing in the green monster's face. It furrowed its brow then raised its club. Celeste blinked and as the club came down she easily sliced it in two with her blade. The bulblin blinked then ran away and the others followed close behind. Celeste laughed again.

"Nice work back there." said Link as he came trotting up to the now smoldering wood blockage.

"Thanks," said Celeste as she mounted Zaid. "And you got Colin, good."

Link nodded, "Yeah, here. I don't want him to get hurt when I jump of this."

"Alright." Celeste carefully accepted the boy, fully aware of the burning wood under him.

As Link backed Epona up he heard a distant roar coming from Kakariko Village.

"Did you here that?" he asked Celeste. She nodded, a look of concern crossing her face. Link hurriedly jumped Epona over the blockage and they cantered towards Kakariko Village, unaware of the danger that lay ahead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haha! No worries kiddies, Linkeh-Boy didn't see anything inapropriate. Celeste was wearing a bandage like material that she uses to cover her breastsssssss. lol. You guys probably didn't need to hear that. HAHAHAHAHA! Anyways when I mean topless shirt i mean that it doesn't have sleeves, shoulders, or neck. It leaves her shoulder and neck area exposed to the extreme COOOOOOOLD! and if you're wondering why Celeste's weapon sounds familiar (or not ^^;) it's because I modelled it after the weapon used by the knight in the Majora's Mask Manga, ya know the bonus chapter where this smexy knight meets a scary looking monster? Yes, no, maybe so, fireflies glow?<strong>_

_**Gah sorry for acting all stupid! I'm just hyper off of chocolate marble cheesecake! Please forgive meeeee! **_

_**Alright now that I got that out of the way I want to ask you guys a BIG favour. It's a simple one so don't get too worried. I want you to tell me if this ever starts becoming a *gulp* Mary-Sue. THERE I SAID IT! That's one of my biggest fears! Having this gem of mine be ruined by becoming a Mary-Sue. Wait.**_

_**...**_

_**What if it already is? AAAAHHHH! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME IF IT IS AND I'LL FIX IT! *bows like Happy Mask Salesman* PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**_

_**PLease R&R**_

_**CMilkLOL**_


	7. The Goron Mines

**_Hey guys sorry for the long wait. Please enjoy chapter 7 of TWatF!_**

**_Disclaimer- See previous chapters._**

* * *

><p>The Wolf and the Fox: Chapter 7, The Goron Mines<p>

"How come you have the awesome super powers and I don't?" asked Link as he got a Goron to curl into a ball for the fourth time that evening. Celeste watched in amusement as he climbed onto the ball and waited to be launched up to the ledge.

"I don't have _super powers_," she said. "I can just do some things that regular people can't."

"Well I'm not your average Hylian," Link grumbled. "And you don't see me jumping 30 feet into the air."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah well…" Link waited for her to answer. "-Hey look, another Goron!"

Link groaned as he watched Celeste jump up onto the platform overhead. She landed gracefully and turned to look back down at him. He went up to the Goron and preformed a spin attack, making it recoil and curl into a tight ball. When he finally reached the platform Midna slipped out of his shadow.

"If you had super powers like Red here, then things would be a lot faster." she said irritably. Celeste sighed, glancing at the humongous smoldering lava rock wearily as they passed.

"I told they aren't super powers." she mumbled.

"Then what are they?" asked the imp.

"I'm magical!" she answered grinning stupidly.

Link snorted. "If you're so magical then would you mind levitating me up to that entrance over there?"

"Sorry, Mr. Hero, but you're going to have to get there by yourself." And with that Celeste leaped onto the ledge then up to the metal door. Link huffed and went up to another Goron.

After ten minutes he finally managed to reach the entrance where Celeste was sitting on the railing, swinging her feet playfully. Link smiled and went over beside her, following her gaze into the distance. It was just after twilight and the sky was mostly dark, the stars starting to penetrate the darkness of night.

"Ready to go inside?" he asked softly. He chuckled went he felt Celeste jump slightly.

"Uh, yeah." she said turning and hopping of the rail. Link rolled the metal door to the side and they both entered. They walked down a short corridor, illuminated by torches and came out into a large circular room. They went ridged when they saw at least 20 Gorons turn to face them. A large wrestling ring was in the center of the room while on the far side there was another door, most likely leading into the mines.

Link heard Midna squeak from his shadow as four Gorons on each side of the ring curl into balls and started to attack.

"ENOUGH!" the Gorons stopped and uncurled when they heard a gruff voice come from the doorway. Two other Gorons moved out of the way to reveal a short stocky Goron with whitish-grey hair. He stepped forward to address them.

"Have you all stooped so low that you _all_ need to attack two people at once?" he demanded. The Gorons look away in shame.

"Sorry 'bout that." he apologized, eyeing Celeste.

"It's OK," said Link. "We probably should've expected something like that to happen.

"We aren't usually this hostile. Sorry again. I hope we didn't scare the girl too much." he said.

"Scare me? I could've taken all of you easily." Celeste muttered under her breathe.

"Haha! Of course," the Goron laughed. "But let me introduce myself. My name is Gor Goron."

"I'm Link and this is Celeste." Link said.

"The little lady must be very brave to venture all the way up here." said Gor.

Celeste narrowed her eyes. "Being brave has nothing to do with it."

"Calm down Celeste," Link mumbled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Let me handle this."

"So what are you humans up here for?" Gor asked.

"We need to get into the mines." said Link.

"The mines eh? They've gotten even more dangerous ever since the incident." he said gravely.

"What's was the incident?" Celeste asked.

Gor looked over to her, "A few days ago there was a strange dark energy in the mines that caused a lot of injuries while our people were mining. The Goron leader, Darbus and we elders went deep into the mines to find out what was happening but when we got there our leader became possessed and he transformed into an awful monster. We managed to seal him down in the deepest part but after that the volcano has been erupting continually and it has been too dangerous for any of us to do anything."

"So Darunia is the one roaring?" asked Link. Gor nodded.

"Yes, we were able to restrain him but I believe that he has been gaining power by the darkness and he might soon break out of his bonds."

"Link, we have to do something about this," said Celeste. "If the monster breaks the seal then it will go on a rampage and probably destroy all of Kakariko village!"

"You're right, but not we. I'm going in, you're going to stay here." said Link.

"What? No way! I'm coming with you! Besides I won't be any use here!" she growled.

Link sighed. "You weren't much use in the Forest Temple." he stated softly. "I don't want you freezing up like that again. Plus, I thought you hated the heat."

"I can live with it if I have to." she snapped.

"If I may," the two looked up to see Gor standing in the middle of the wrestling platform. "Before you go in I want you to prove your strength."

"OK." Celeste watched with narrowed eyes as Link climbed into the ring. They both got into wrestling stances and as they started to fight another roar issued from inside the mines. Link made the mistake of looking away from his opponent and was instantly hit off of the platform. Celeste snickered and went to go help him up.

"Truthfully that was pathetic," said Gor. "But I will give you another chance."

Link was about to step back onto the platform when Celeste grabbed his arm. "Use the iron boots." she mumbled before walking away.

As Link got into a wrestling stance he whispered "iron boots" and they appeared on his feet thanks to Midna's shadow magic. Gor Goron did not notice and went to push Link off of the platform. The blond side stepped rather slowly because of the boots and grabbed onto Gor, pushing him off the edge. He stood there with a triumphant look on his face and his arms crossed.

"Very impressive! I knew you had it in you!" said Gor loudly, standing up and shaking Link's hand. He then turned to Celeste.

"Well little missy? Are you going to try your luck?"

"Er… well I-"

"No. She's staying here." said Link firmly. She ground her teeth in irritation.

"It's best that way." said Gor. "She'd probably get hurt down there. Don' worry, I'll take care of her."

Link shot Celeste an apologetic look as he opened the door to the mines. "I don't need to be taken care of." she hissed, walking away and out the door opposite to him. Link watched as the door rolled close behind her before sighing and entering the mines.

oooOOOooo

As Celeste walked out into the open she took a deep breath of fresh air and looked around. "I've gotta find another way into those mines." she muttered. Walking down the mountain and into the place where the hot spring was. She hesitated at the edge of the water, memories flashing through her head.

-Flashback-

"_No daughter of mine will make a fool out of me!" a middle age man roared, picking up a five-year-old Celeste by the collar. She struggled to get out of grip but she knew it was useless._

"_Please Pa! I don't want to go in! Please stop!" she pleaded desperately._

"_You should have thought of that before spending your time reading instead of training!" he said harshly. She looked at her mother, tears staining her pale face. The woman only stood there with an unreadable expression on her face._

"_It's time for you to learn how to swim!" Celeste screamed as she was tossed into the violent current of the river. The water splashed into her mouth and nose, while it also stung her eyes. She coughed and struggled to keep her head above the water. A sudden wave of water washed over her head and pulled her under water. Her lungs craved the air but she couldn't tell which way was up. After what seemed like forever she resurfaced only to get dragged back under by the under current. She came up quicker this time and turned to see her father walking down the river side, watching her struggle._

"_Pa! Help!" she managed before going under once again._

_The river soon became calm and Celeste managed to find her way to shore and crawl up the rocky bank, coughing up water. Somewhere she had also gotten scrapped against a rock and obtained three very deep cuts on her left shoulder. Collapsing out of exhaustion, her ears rang every time her father took a step towards her limp body. He bent down and grabbed the back of her shirt. She whimpered pitifully as he lifted her up and stared into her amber eyes with his scarlet red ones._

"_You're pathetic." he hissed._

-End of Flashback-

Celeste shivered as she unknowingly rubbed the place where her scars were. Shaking her head to clear her mind, she sat down and slipped her boots and socks off then gingerly stepped into the water. She flinched at the temperature then hesitantly walked deeper towards the shop at the far end of the hot spring. As she made her way through the water she could feel the other Gorons and lone Zora watching her in amusement.

"Hello there," the shop Goron greeted as she gratefully stepped onto dry land. "Don' like the water?"

"Er, not really." she said, sitting on one of the flat rocks that was around the store.

He laughed. "I think the temperature's perfect!"

"It's not the temperature that bothers me, it's the water itself." she explained, examining the merchandise.

"Ah well that don't matter right now." he said. "So what can I get ya?"

"Actually I was wondering if you knew an alternate way into the mines." she said, leaning against the counter.

"You mean other than going through the wrestling room up there?" he asked pointing to where she had just come. Celeste nodded. "Hmmm. There might be."

Her face lit up. "Could you show me where that is?"

"I could but you're going to need bombs if you want to go through. See, a few years ago there was an incident down there and the tunnel collapsed in a few places. Figuring it was too dangerous to fix we decided to leave it be." the Goron explained.

"If I got the bombs then would you show me where it is?" Celeste asked.

He hesitated. "Well… it's pretty dangerous down there, missy. Even if you were to blow away the blockage it might cause an avalanche or sumthin'."

"I _really_ need to get into the mines," she pleaded. "My… friend is in there!"

He sighed. "All right, get the bombs and I'll show you where it is."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the short chapter but a lot more stuff will happen and the next one. Expect it out sometime this week. Anyways starting school on Tuesday so I won't have as much time to write but I'll try my best. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&amp;R!<strong>_

_**CMilkLOL**_


	8. Thanksgiving Special

**_*Sips tea and sighs contently*_**

**_Ahhhh what a nice break. Ahaha... I AM SO SORRY I'VE KEPT YOU GUYS WAITING SOOOOO LOOOONG! I have already written chapter eight but then I didn't like how it was written then I got writter's block and school has been taking up a lot of my time and now I'm just making excuses! ;.; But no more! If the next chapter of this story isn't up my Wednesday don't be afraid to pester me for it! Go, "AYE! WRITE WOMAN! WRITE I TELL YOUUUU!"_**

**_Ahem, yes well now that that's over with please enjoy a special chapter of The Wolf and the Fox._**

* * *

><p>The Wolf and the Fox: Thanksgiving Special<p>

Celeste sighed and put her book down. She looked up and used her hand to block the harsh rays of sun from her eyes. It was a warm autumn day and the forest was teeming with life. Small birds were singing, squirrels and chipmunks were gathering nuts for winter, and deer wandered through the fallen leaves looking for food. A cool breeze blew through the air, ruffling her hair and bringing the message that winter was close by. She could hear the distant sounds of Horon Village where the people of Holodrum were bussing buying all sorts of things.

Today was Thanksgiving. It was a time when everyone would come to the Capitol and give thanks to for everything during a great festival. A giant pot would be set up in the town square and people would all put different ingredients in. The Thanksgiving festival was very popular and even travellers from other countries would come to participate in the festivities.

Celeste's family never attended the festival; they stayed isolated in their own small community in the Samasa Dessert. But when she was seven she heard her father complaining about a noisy festival going on in Horon Village. She was curious about it and decided she would go investigate. Sneaking away from her village was easy because everyone was inside avoiding the heat of the day. Despite her young age, Celeste knew the way to the Capitol and made it there in about an hour with her horse. As she walked through the village her eyes widened in amazement. Everyone was dressed in colourful outfits and the whole town was decorated with different kinds of gourds, wreaths, and fall decorations. That was when she met her friend Kenneth. Celeste was busy marvelling at the giant pot that she didn't notice a group a of kids running towards her. One of the boys crashed into her and they both tumbled to the ground. He had yellow hair, freckles, and bright green eyes. While Celeste apologized for not paying attention she didn't notice him staring at her. Soon after the encounter the boy's friends dragged him away but he kept looking back at the strange girl.

Ever since that day, Celeste snuck to the Capitol to look for the boy and she found him one day, sitting up in a tree, chewing on a piece of hay. After properly introducing themselves they hung out the rest of the day. During the years that followed they became close friends and trained together. It was Kenneth's dream to become a swordsman and he would work hard to achieve his goal. Celeste had always admired him outgoing personality and envied his freedom to choose whatever he wanted to do. Being the daughter of a family that worked for the King of Evil and the Wind Sorcerer it was impossible to have any other destiny than to plot against the Royal Family and do whatever it takes to resurrect your Lords.

Kenneth was fifteen, one year older than Celeste. She breathed in the fresh air before closing her book and sliding of the branch. She landed lightly on the ground and started to make her way towards town. The fallen leaves crunched underfoot and the tall grass brushed against her fingertips. Smells of the giant pot of stew wafted through the air and the scent made her mouth water. She hadn't eaten anything for lunch so she could pig out on stew this evening. Kenneth had told her once that he wanted her fast metabolism. Celeste smiled at the memory. She hated to admit it but she was falling for the boy who ran into her seven years ago.

"Hey stranger!" called a familiar voice. Celeste turned to see Kenneth riding up to her on a cherry coloured mare.

He blushed slightly. _"She looks mighty pretty with the wind blowing her hair like that." _he thought. Suddenly he shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking these kinds of things about his best friend.

"Kenny!" she exclaimed. His horse, whose name was Chestnut put her nose down and nudged Celeste in the ribs.

"Ow!" Kenneth blinked in realization and pulled on her reins. She snorted in irritation but stopped.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

Celeste nodded; her eyes clenched shut in pain. She had received a few broken ribs earlier in the week during a training session with her father. "I'm… I'm OK."

His eyes clouded with worry. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she said gratefully. "Now let's get going! I want to get there so I can watch some of the competitions!"

"OK, OK. Calm down!" he said laughing. Celeste walked over the side of his horse the put one of her feet into the stirrups. Kenneth grabbed her hand and hauled her up. He had always been a bit worried about her weight. She seemed as light as a feather, though he should be used to it by now. Besides, Celeste had always been petite. When she got comfortable she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder. Grateful that she couldn't see his blush, he pressed his heels into Chestnut's sides and they sped down the field towards the Capitol.

As they rode through town people waved at them and children stared up in awe. Though Kenneth was only fifteen, he looked like a real man and a seasoned swordsman. He had his hair in a low ponytail and a beige coloured cloak was draped over his shoulders. His clothes were bright and festive like everyone else's and he wore a gold pin on his cloak that Celeste had given him on one of his birthdays.

"So are you going to enter in any of the contests?" asked Celeste. Kenneth shrugged. "Hmmm… How 'bout the potato sack races."

"Uh yeah! No." said Kenneth. Celeste giggled and hugged him tighter.

"You _are_ going to enter in the sword fighting right?" she asked.

"Of course, someone has to keep our winning streak going." he said.

"What do you mean? Who said I wasn't entering?" Celeste snorted. Kenneth turned around abruptly, furrowing his eyebrows.

"What about your injury?"

"So?"

"I'm not letting you enter with that wound. You're going to get yourself-"

"What? I'm going to what, huh?" she asked. Kenneth bit his lip. He didn't like it when Celeste got mad. She got kind of scary when she did.

"I-I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Kenneth…" Celeste sighed. "Fine. If it makes you feel better I won't enter. But! You have to win or else you won't get your Thanksgiving present."

The blond let out a sigh of relief. "Don't worry, I'll win."

"You better."

oooOOOooo

"Come on, Celeste! Hurry up!" Kenneth yelled from the ground. Celeste rolled her eyes and continued to unscrew the top from the bottle she was carrying. Inside was a bright red powder made from a rare plant from the Samasa Dessert. She poured the whole bottle into the stew and gave the man across from her a thumbs up. He nodded and took a giant wooden spoon and stirred the stew. Celeste took a deep breath and smiled down at the food.

"Would all participants of the sword fighting contest please gather at the ring?" Celeste looked over to the man on the stage. He was short and plump and had bushy moustache.

"Come on, I'm going to be late!" Kenneth exclaimed.

"OK, OK! Jeez, calm down." said Celeste as she jumped off the latter and landed beside him. He rolled his eyes then pulled her towards the sparring area.

There were ten other contestants. She hardly knew any of them but they looked formidable. One of them a very large sword and another had dual blades. Kenneth wasn't fazed by any of it. He was confident with his broad sword and the others didn't look trained as much as he did. One did catch his eye though. He had raven black hair and dark cobalt eyes. He was broad shouldered and was wearing a deerskin tunic and light beige shirt.

"How fancy…" he muttered. He looked down at Celeste who was also watching the raven haired boy.

"He looks tough." she commented.

Kenneth nodded slowly then said, "Nothing I can't handle."

"The first round will be Kenneth Feller and Sebastian Clearwater!"

Kenneth grinned and started to walk towards the center of the sparring area. Celeste caught his sleeve and pulled him back. "Be careful." she whispered.

"I will." She nodded in response then let go of his sleeve.

Celeste knew that Sebastian was a local boy. She'd seen him in town many times. His parents owned a flower shop that she had gone to a few times before. He and Kenneth weren't friends but they knew each other well enough. They stood there sizing each other up until the horn blew. Drawing their swords they charged at each other. Sebastian had an average sized broad sword and a shield, while Kenneth had a longer broad sword but know shield. He had arm guards on made from a special kind of material that was almost impossible to break and he used those to block his opponent's attacks.

Sebastian was fairing pretty well but Celeste could tell he was getting tired. His moves were sluggish and his breathing heavy. Kenneth on the other hand hadn't even broken into a sweat. Ten minutes into the battle Kenneth had won, the tip of his sword just millimeters away from Sebastian's heart. The brown haired boy closed his eyes and smiled in defeat. They shook hands and moved out of the arena, making way for the next pair of contestants.

"You did pretty good back there." said Celeste. She really was impressed. It was step up from the eight year old Kenneth who challenged Celeste to a sword fight all those years ago.

"Thanks!" he said, smiling at her praise.

The next fight was between the raven haired boy and a foreigner. Actually they were both foreigners. The boy's name was Seth and the other, Alec. Seth wielded a scimitar with a gold handle. Alec had a very heavy looking claymore and chainmail. When the horn blew Alex immediately charged forward, his sword raised high in the air. Celeste raised her eyebrows. She was pretty impressed at his speed considering he had one of the heaviest swords in his hands. Meanwhile Seth just stood there, his arms crossed and his face blank. As Alec swung his sword they could hear numerous gasps come from the crowd. Seth was gone without a trace. Alec had a look of surprise on his face and he whirled around, looking for his opponent. Celeste narrowed her eyes and spotted Seth before anyone else. He appeared in the sky, sword out and aimed towards Alec. The blond haired boy looked up, hearing the warning of the crowd but the sun blinded him and he made the fatal mistake of closing his eyes. Seth held his hand out and landed on top of Alec, pushing him to the ground and planting his sword in the dirt beside his head. The horn sounded and the crowd erupted into cheers.

Celeste could feel Kenneth tense up beside her as they watched Seth straighten up and sheath his sword. He looked down at Alec with a look of disgust then walked away. They both looked at each other then back at the place where Seth had disappeared into the crowd.

oooOOOooo

"The two finalists have been decided! Kenneth Feller and Seth will fight in the final battle and whoever wins will be named King of the Thanksgiving Festival! Will it be last year's king, Kenneth, or the newcomer, Seth? Gather around the sparring area at sunset to find out!" The crowd let out applause then dispersed, some giving Kenneth words of encouragement and others patting him on the back, wishing him luck.

"Mmmm… The stew smells soooo goooood!" said Celeste, her mouth watering. Kenneth laughed.

"It's not ready to eat yet." he said steering her away from the giant pot. She pouted but let him lead her towards the market place.

"I'm hungry, let's go to the meat stall!" she said, already skipping away. Kenneth rolled his eyes and had to run to catch up with her.

The man who ran the meat shop cooked special meat dishes during special occasions. He was a tall man with a large belly and round cheeks. His grey eyes always sparkled and he had brown hair and goatee. Celeste waved hello and handed him a brown envelope.

"Ah is this a Thanksgiving present?" he asked.

"No, it's the money we owe you for the meat you delivered last week." she explained.

He laughed heartily. "Aw and here I thought that you went and got me a present! But money's always good." he said, opening the envelope and taking the 200 rupees from inside."

"Sorry." she said.

"No problem. Now, what can I get you folks?" he asked.

"Um… two barbecued beef strips please." said Kenneth, taking out his wallet and placing a red rupee on the counter. The butcher nodded and went into the back. He came back with two strips of barbecued beef skewered onto wooden skewers. Celeste grinned widely as he handed it to her.

"Mmmmm…" Both men laughed when she took a big bit and got barbeque sauce on her cheek.

"Thank for the food, Matt!" said Kenneth, waving goodbye.

"Any time you two!"

"So where do you want to go now?" asked Celeste, licking sauce from her lips.

Kenneth "hmm"-ed while nibbling on his beef strip. "How about we go window shopping? I heard the Happy Mask Salesman is in town."

"Yeesh the HMS? Wonder what kind of masks he has this time." Celeste wondered.

"Let's go check it out!"

"OK!"

oooOOOooo

Celeste and Kenneth ran out of the Mask Shop laughing their heads off. Celeste had a Keaton mask tied around her head, but wore it to the side so it wouldn't obscure her view while Kenneth had the pink hair of the Great Fairy trailing behind him. Onlookers stared at them oddly as they rushed towards the town square. The Happy Mask Salesman was yelling at them to get back, shaking his fist in anger. They had accidently knocked over the giant billboard it crashed over the counted and fell on top of the Happy Mask Salesman. Apparently it was a lot heavier then it portrayed.

"Hahaha! That was so funny!" exclaimed Celeste.

"I know! Did you see his face?" asked Kenneth.

"Oh my goddesses, yes!" They both laughed some more until they heard the announcement that the final battle was about to take place.

When they got to the arena Seth was already waiting. He had a smug look on his face and he was leaning against a pole, seemingly more relaxed than before. Celeste wished him luck and watched them move to the center of the arena. The horn blew and they both launched their attacks. Seth drew his sword and swung it quickly. Kenneth rolled out of the way then stabbed up. Seth met the tip of his blade with his and directed Kenneth's sword away from his body. The battle went on for a good twenty minutes. Finally when Kenneth was about to strike again Seth sheathed his sword and held up his hands in defeat. Kenneth blinked in surprise.

"We're wasting our energy for nothing." Seth explained. "It's pretty obvious who would have won this fight."

"So you just gave up?" asked Kenneth.

"I didn't give up. I accepted defeat. There's a difference you know." said Seth. Kenneth on the other hand had a look of confusion on his face.

"You two fought excellently!" Both boys turned to see everyone crowding around them, including Celeste and the announcer guy.

"Well done you two!" he said smacking Seth on the back. The raven haired boy grimaced. "Well Kenny m'boy, looks like you're king for another year!"

"Looks like it." said the blond as the announcer led him up to the stage. Celeste and Seth followed close behind.

A lady took a silly looking crown and placed it upon his head. "Three cheers for the Thanksgiving King!"

"Hip, hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip, Hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip, Hip!"

"WE GET TO EAT!" exclaimed Celeste as she fist pumped the air. Everyone laughed at her comment.

"Haha! Yes little lady. Everyone gather 'round the big pot and have a bowl of stew!" The crowd cheered and they all filed towards the pot of stew. Kenneth jumped off the stage and ran up to Celeste.

"Toldja I'd win!" he said.

"Whatever you say Ken." she said laughing.

"Mind if I join you two?" They both turned to see Seth.

"'Course!" said Kenneth.

"Your swordsmanship is very impressive." said Celeste, picking up a bowl of stew and a bun.

"Thank-you," he said. "I don't think we were properly introduced yet."

"Oh sorry! My name is Celeste." she said.

"I'm Seth, Seth Tucker."

"Kenneth nodded as he ate a big spoonful of stew. "So where are you from?" he asked through a mouthful of food.

"I'm from Hyrule. My family works for the Royal Family. My father is one of the high knights." Kenneth immediately regretted asking the question. He saw Celeste tense up and shift uncomfortably. "You two are locals I'm guessing?"

"Uh yeah. I live near the Goron Mountains and Celeste lives in the Samasa Dessert." answered the blond. Seth nodded.

"Maybe you could show me around," suggested Seth, turning to Celeste. "I'm actually here investigating for the Royal Family. There have been some rumours that some suspicious activity involving a very evil man has been going on.

"Um… the Samasa Dessert isn't welcoming to strangers. It'd be best to start your somewhere else." Celeste explained. Seth stared at her before blinking and returning to his stew.

"Er well… I'm going to get seconds. Anyone coming?" asked Kenneth, trying to lighten the mood.

Celeste smiled gratefully for the distraction. "I'm coming! I'm still really hungry."

"What about you Seth?"

"No I'm good. Besides, I should get going now." Seth stood up and shook hands with Kenneth. He turned to Celeste and held out his hand. She hesitated before taking his hand and shaking it.

"See you around!" They both watched as he walked away waving.

"Sorry about that." Kenneth sighed.

"It's alright. Anyways it's not like he was a threat or anything. Now, let's get back to the festivities, they're going to light the fireworks soon!" Kenneth followed Celeste back to the pot of stew, which was still half full.

"_Thanksgiving was great this year," _thought Celeste. _"Though that Seth boy was a bit of a downer, I have something useful to tell my father. Maybe he won't yell at me as much, but being able to spend the day with Kenneth would be worth it. Besides, we might not have a Thanksgiving Festival anymore once Lord Vaati is revived."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sooo you like? Now I know Celeste might seem a bit OOC but trust me she's not. Besides, keep in mind that she's fourteen in this chapter. Anyways something BIG is going to happen in the next chapter so stay tuned! Also tell if you'd like to read more of Seth. I might consider putting him in.<em>**

**_CMilkLOL_**


	9. Hero's Bow

**_Wow this came out faster than I expected. Well anyways welcome to chapter 8 of The Wolf and the Fox! I'd like to thank everyone because this story has like over 1900 hits! Thank you guys sooooo much. When you leave a review even if it's just a "nice chapter, keep it up!" it still means a lot to me!_**

**_*hugs readers*_**

**_Anyways on to the story!_**

* * *

><p>The Wolf and the Fox: Chapter 8, Hero's Bow<p>

Celeste cursed as the flame of her lantern went out. The shop Goron had been kind enough to lend it to her but she guessed he hadn't checked the oil supply before giving it to her. She felt around the tunnel, feeling for the loose rocks that would indicate any sign of a way into the mines.

"Ouch!" Celeste rubbed the place where a rock had hit here in the head. She looked up only to have even more debris fall into her eyes. She blinked a few times before taking her sword from her hair and probing the ceiling. More rocks came loose and soon the whole ceiling collapsed. She came up sputtering, spitting dirt from her mouth.

Celeste climbed out of the hole she made and came out on a beaten looking path. The tunnel she was in was a lot bigger than the one she had just come from and there were metal support beams holding it up. Placing the feather back in her hair, she brushed off her clothes and walked towards a large wooden door. She rolled it aside and her jaw dropped at the room in front of her. It was a few yards across and there was a lone metal bridge connected to the other side of the room. Under it was a steady flowing stream of lava. She swallowed before gingerly stepping on the bridge. Celeste pulled back when the whole bridge shifted and a loud noise filled the room, echoing off the high walls.

"Great Farore…" she muttered, staring down at the molten rock below her.

Celeste bit her lip and looked at the door across the room. She tried stepping on the bridge again and this time it didn't move. She took another step, then another, and another. Soon she was half way across it and almost turned back but when she turned around the metal was bending towards the lava. She groaned at her misfortune and bolted across. The bridge was still intact but half of it was bent and directed towards the lava. Not wanting to remain in that room, she moved on.

"What the-?" When she entered the next room it was filled with water and a few tektites were gliding across the surface. "You've got to be kidding me."

The red creatures heard Celeste and started jumping towards her. She sighed and easily dodged their lazy attacks. Using fallen rocks as stepping stones, she easily got to the other side. Celeste didn't bother killing the tektites since they were no threat to her and they didn't deserve to die when they were just sitting here minding their own business.

The next few rooms were uneventful and she was actually becoming quite bored with it all. She wondered if Darbus actually was a threat, or if Link had already defeated him. But considering how much time it took for him to complete the Forest Temple she ruled that option out.

"By the time I find my way to Link he'll be done with this temple." she grumbled, rolling open another door. On the other side was a large circular room filled with mining supplies. Celeste slowly walked into the room and looked up. The starry sky stared back down at her, and cool air blew in, playing with the tips of her hair.

Going up to one of the carts, she saw some axes, shovels, and old bombs. She wearily picked one up then decided to put it back down. Backing away, she went to inspect the others. Some were filled with rock while others were filled with supplies. She even found an old lunch pail with a rock steak inside. After looking through all the carts she walked back to the middle of the room. It was strange. The air around were cool but the ground felt warm underfoot. She tapped the floor with her toe but nothing happened. She bent down and ran her hand over the ground. It felt hot, like there was lava or something under it. Taking her sword she began stabbing at the rock but still nothing happened. She frowned.

"Hmm… Maybe if I use a…" Celeste rummaged around the bomb bag and pulled out a small bomb. She placed it in the center of the room and lit the wick. Quickly making her way behind one of the carts, she waited for it to explode. When it did it wasn't a small explosion like she predicted, but a missive one that shook the whole room and left a layer of ash on Celeste's exposed face.

"Holy crap! What the hell was Barnes thinking when he made this?" she exclaimed, coughing.

Though the bomb left a giant crater in the floor, it didn't expose what was under it. Not thinking at all, Celeste wandered out into the middle of the crater and scratched her head. That's when she heard the crack. She snapped her head down and the rock under her gave way.

oooOOOooo

"Please save our patriarch." said the old Goron that stood in front of Link. The blond nodded and took the keyshard from him. He stuffed it into his bag before climbing up a ladder and walking towards the door that was above the one he entered through. All of a sudden he heard scratching against clay and he looked to his right to see one of the small pots moving. Raising an eyebrow he went over and picked up the piece of pottery. He held it up to his eye and peered into it. Link let out a very non manly scream when an eye appeared in the hole. He dropped the pot and it smashed into tiny pieces and a very odd looking creature stood up, ruffling its feathers. Its face looked that of a human but its body was that of a cucco.

"Oh thank-you so much, traveller!" it exclaimed in an irritatingly high-pitched voice. Link just stared with the weirdest look on his face. "Since you help me I'll help you! If you let me tag along, I can warp you in and out of the mines! Oh, I'm Ooccoo by the way!" And with that she jumped into Link's dimensional bag.

"Well that was unexpected." Midna commented as she slipped out of his shadow.

"Uh yeah…" Link trailed off. He numbly walked into the next room, his mind scarred from what he just experienced. Midna laughed and went back into his shadow.

Walking on walls and ceilings wasn't the most enjoyable thing Link had ever done. With the blood rushing to his head, it made him dizzy and nauseous, plus it was hard to fight when he was upside-down. He got burned several times by torch slugs and dodongos. The Goron mines were a step up from the Forest Temple and they were much more complicated.

"Maybe you should have brought Celeste." suggested Midna as Link stared at the dungeon map.

He growled in frustration. "I'm fine, besides I know where to go now."

"Whatever you say, kid." Midna sighed.

oooOOOooo

"Zzz…zzz…zz" The giant Goron who was keeping watch over the sacred weapon used by the hero long ago had drifted off into a peaceful sleep. He was dreaming he was rich and had a lifetime supply of rock sirloins. That is until a shower of rocks awoke him from his dreaming.

"What the- Who's there?" he demanded. He looked up to see a red haired girl screaming as she fell. He took a step back and held out his arms.

"Aaaah- Oof!" Celeste groaned as she landed on something really hard. She cracked one of her eyes open and saw a Goron staring down at her. "Uh, hi."

"A human girl?" he asked, putting her down. "What're you doing in here?"

"I'm looking for someone. He's a about yay tall, wears green, long hat, blond hair. Seen him?" she asked. The Goron shook his head.

"It's very dangerous in here. He must be important for you to be looking for him." said the Goron, sitting down and crossing his legs.

"Well you could say that…" Celeste trailed off as something entered her mind. She was supposed to be proving her loyalty to Vaati. What better way than to do that than keeping Link from completing the Goron Minds.

She could lie to him that Link was an enemy trying to steal the sacred weapon, while taking it for herself and saving Darbus. Then everyone would think she was the hero and she would gain their complete trust. Celeste let a sly smirk spread across her face.

"I'm here to save your patriarch," she said. The Goron looked at her in surprise. "But Link wants to stop me. He came to steal the sacred weapon. I need the weapon so I can save Darbus."

"This Link wants to stop you from saving our patriarch?" he asked sounding very surprised. Celeste nodded sadly. "Why?"

"I don't know. He just turned on me yesterday and said that he didn't want to be a hero anymore. I tried to convince him that he would be doing a good thing but he wouldn't listen." she said.

"Well you must get to our patriarch before he does. Don't worry; if I see him I'll give him hell! He won't be getting past me!" the Goron exclaimed as he stood up and pounded his fists together. Celeste flashed him a smile.

"Thank-you, and please don't say anything about this meeting."

"I won't, now off you go. The sacred weapon is in the next room. Good luck!" Celeste nodded and walked towards the door, a sly smile spreading across her face.

"Perfect." she said as the door rolled close behind her.

Celeste walked forwards and opened the large blue chest. Inside were a bow and a quiver full of arrows. Despite being an ancient weapon, she had to admit it was in pretty good shape. As she admired the beauty of it she could hear the Goron exclaim something.

"Looks like I walked out of there just in time." she said, clipping the quiver onto her supply belt.

Celeste pulled out an arrow and notched it. She then pulled the draw string and aimed the arrow for a rope that was holding up a bridge. As she continues through the mines she found it harder and harder to get around. She had to stretch the length she could jump and almost fell into a pool of lava when she under estimated the distance. As she entered another room she almost turned went back to save Link from the Goron.

"My family of servants must have sunk pretty low for them to give up this easily." Celeste tensed and turned back to the room. A lone dodongo was standing there, looking at her with its piercing amber eyes.

"Who-" Celeste's eyes widened in realization. "Lord Ganon." she said, putting her hand to her chest and kneeled before the King of Thieves.

"Get up!" he barked. "I cannot warp you to Darbus' holding place but I can give you something that will enable you to get there much easier." Celeste watched as the dodongo made some choking noises before hacking up a small crystal. It was a small sphere with a small light green glow.

"What is this…?" Celeste bent down and picking up the saliva covered crystal. _"Yuck…" _she thought.

Ganondorf rolled his eyes in irritation. "It is a spell crystal. I thought your father taught you about these things."

"He did, but I want to know what spell it _is_. I don't have enough experience to tell what spell the crystals have inside them." she snapped back.

"Watch it young lady," the dodongo growled. "Remember who you're talking to."

"Sorry." she muttered.

"The crystal contains a flight spell. When used it creates a small whirlwind that enables the user to hover. You can also fly around with it." Ganondorf explained.

Celeste nodded and wiped it off on her pants. The dodongo blinked in approval then Ganon released his hold on it. The monster growled at her then charged an attack. Celeste quickly dodged it and slashed at its tail. The dodongo let out a screeched before collapsing and bursting into dark matter. Celeste held out the spell crystal and summoned the spell. A gust of wind blew from nowhere and gathered around, creating a mini whirlwind. Celeste's face lit up as she began to rise. Leaning forward a bit she immediately flew over the room and to the other side. Letting the wind disperse, she dropped back to the ground and opened the door. The next room was a large circular room with several supply rooms guarded by inactive beamos. She walked across the room (supressing the urge to use the flight spell) and came up to one of the beamos. It came to life and started shooting an orange beam at her. She notched an arrow and shot it at the beamos' eye. It must have been a trigger for all the others because she could hear them revolving on their spots.

Standing at the edge of the room she shot the beamos one by one, not missing once. Going up to one of them she pulled it aside and went through the door. She came out in a small room. A tall Goron wearing tribal paint was sitting in the middle of a wrestling platform. He cracked one of his eyes open then blinked in surprise. As Celeste approached him he stood up to greet her.

"I felt a presence stalking around the mines but I didn't expect it to be someone like you." he said.

Celeste growled in irritation. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't expect it to be just a girl. It had a much bigger and darker feeling to it." he explained quickly, realizing that he had offended her.

"Oh, uh, wouldn't that be Darbus?" she asked.

"You mean our patriarch? No, it was much stronger, besides I haven't felt Darbus act up in a while now. Perhaps he's calmed down."

"Doubt it." Celeste muttered under her breath.

oooOOOooo

"Ugh, couldn't that guy have given us a break?" exclaimed Midna. "And to think it was all for nothing too! I can't believe it!"

Link sighed and poked at the empty chest with the toe of his boot. After defeating the Guardian she went through the door to discover that the sacred weapon was gone and somebody had advanced farther into the mines. Celeste did come to mind but he pushed it away, how could she have gotten into the mines in the first place, and if she had to get past the guardian then why was he so unscathed? Walking over the bridge he found several more rooms filled with lava and fallen debris. He guessed that they had been made by the tremors that Darbus had caused. Luckily they had also exposed more magnetic rock so he could get across. He soon reached a large round room. Expecting the beamos to activate he bolted to the other side, but none of them moved.

"That's strange." he said.

"Hey Link, check this out!" Link walked over to where Midna was floating. The beamo had been pulled from its original spot, leaving drag marks on the dirt. They looked at each other then walked to the door. Link rolled it aside and he walked down the small slope into the room. What he saw completely took him by surprise.

"Celeste?"

"Er.. hey Link." she said.

Link opened his mouth to speak when a loud roar filled the room and the whole place started to shake. Link lost his foot and fell down the rest of the small hill, Celeste grabbed onto a wooden pole for support, and the elder toppled off the wrestling platform.

"What was that?" Link exclaimed as Celeste pulled him up.

"It was our patriarch!" said the elder in a worried voice. "He's breaking free!"

"What?" they both exclaimed.

"We have to hurry!" yelled Link, already heading for the door.

"Wait! It will take too long to get to him. There are still many rooms ahead you must past through." the Goron explained as he took out the last keyshard.

"Then what do we do? Wait for him to destroy the whole place?" asked Link.

"Take the last kayshard. It will be safer with you. Now listen to me well you two," Both Link and Celeste walked closer to the shaking Goron. "Take the keyshards and leave this place. Evacuate Kakariko village and get them as far away as possible."

"We're not going to leave you here!" Celeste hissed.

Gor Liggs shook his head. "I knew this would happen. The other elders and I will be enough to hold of Darbus until you get the villagers evacuated. Leave now, you're running out of time."

"I have a better idea," said Celeste, taking out the spell crystal. "I'll distract him so you can all leave; I probably have enough power to keep him contained for a good while before he can break free again."

"No way, you're _not_ going down there!" Link said. "You'll get yourself killed."

"We all have to die someday," she retorted. Slipping away from him she ran up the slope and into the room with all the beamos. Link and Gor Liggs followed close behind. Celeste was almost at the door when in an act of desperation; Link chucked his Ordon shield at her. She yelped in surprise when it hit her in the leg.

"Celeste, stop!" he ordered.

"Ow- What the- Link? You chucked your _shield_ at me?" Celeste yelled.

Link once again got cut off when another tremor shook the room and rocks fell from the ceiling. They landed with such force that the ground cracked and broke apart, leaving a wide river of lava in between them. Celeste cursed and summoned the spell as the rock underneath her gave way.

"Go Link! I'll be fine!" She turned and headed deeper into the collapsing mines. Link was about to go after her but Gor Ligg held him back.

"Have faith in her brudda. She's a lot stronger than she let's not." Link stared at the place where she disappeared before turning. Suddenly he remembered Ooccoo and pulled the strange creature from his bag.

"Hold onto my shoulder, we're going to warp out of here!" he said. The Goron nodded and put his hand firmly on Link's shoulder. The blond nodded to Oocoo and a small flying head appeared, flitting around them and whisking them away from the crumbling walls of the mines. Link didn't even have time to be freaked out by the flying head.

oooOOOooo

"_Why am I even doing this?" _Celeste thought as she dodged falling rocks and columns of lava. The whole place was collapsing and here she was going deeper to try and fend off a giant monster.

Soon she noticed a giant door with a huge lock and chains on it. Guessing it was where Darbus was being held she flew forwards but suddenly a large shockwave burst through the door and sent her flying backwards. Celeste hit the wall hard and immediately her world went dark.

"Get up…" Celeste groaned. Her head was swimming and her whole body ached.

"Get up!" came the voice, more commanding. Celeste's eyes flew open and she saw that half the room she was in had collapsed and a humongous fire monster was towering over it all. Her breathes came out ragged as she pulled herself up.

"Get out!" ordered a different voice this time. She recognized it as Vaati's. The other one, she assumed was Ganondorf.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" she growled, using the wall to support her weight. Her right leg had been burnt badly and the smell of burnt flesh was making her sick.

"Use the spell." Vaati hissed in her ear.

Celeste let out a warning growl. "I don't have enough energy to."

"You think you don't but you're not as weak as the rest of your family," said Ganondorf. "Now bring out that power and use it!"

"Why does everyone have to drive me so hard?" Celeste grumbled as she closed her eyes.

"Just focus." Vaati hissed.

Celeste let out a shaky breath then inhaled. She clenched her hand harder around the spell crystal. Its outer shell cracked under the pressure and the green flame inside burst, wreathing around her and finally dispersing. Celeste opened her eyes and she good could sense Vaati smiling in approval.

"Good…" he whispered.

"Now use it!" Ganondorf ordered. Celeste nodded a summoned the magical wind that was now part of her small inner array of spells. The wind whirled around her and lifted her off the ground. As Darbus let out another roar she was already whizzing past the beamos room. He must have seen her because he sent a shower of flaming rocks at her.

"Watch out." growled Vaati. Celeste nodded and skilfully dodged them all, with the exception of a few pebbles.

Luckily the door from the place where the Hero's Bow was to the Guardian's room was gone so she easily got through. As she flew past the Guardian she yelled out words of warning. Dangoro stared at her in shock before spotting Darbus and rolling off, smashing everything that was in his way to bits. Instead of following the Goron she flew straight up instead. The sky was still dark but the stars were disappearing because of the all the smoke from the volcano. Darbus roared and smashed through the rock that separated him from the Guardian room. The magnetic platform snapped and fell into the lava but Darbus kept his eye on Celeste. Reaching out with one arm she dodged to the left as the flaming limb went past her and collided with the wall.

"What do you think of the Twilight's power?" Ganondorf sneered.

"It's too messy for my liking." said Vaati, wrinkling his nose is disgust as Darbus roared and chunks lava flew from his mouth.

"Will you two stop fighting in _my_ head?" Celeste growled as she dodged another hand.

"Sorry." Vaati said smoothly. Ganondorf only snorted.

"You act like she's _your_ lord." said the Gerudo.

"You're just too hard on her." answer Vaati.

"Shut up!" Celeste ordered. The two fell silent and watched as she dodged the rest of Darbus' attacks and made it out into the open sky. The mind controlled patriarch roared and anger and grew larger.

"Heh, this will be fun to watch." Ganondorf chuckled as his presence disappeared from Celeste's mind.

"Very fun." Vaati agreed as he too slipped away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Welly, well , well, Celeste certainly has an evil mind when she wants to. An don't ask how both Ganondorf and Vaati can talk to her. You'll find out in the next chapter. Hehehe yessss... the next chapter you will find out if everyone makes it through the attack of FYRUS!<em>**

**_BTW There is a poll up on my profile having to do with Seth and Kenneth. Please vote!_**

**_CMilkLOL_**


	10. Fyrus' Fiery

_**... -takes a deep breathe- OMGFASLKDNSKLEN SKYWARD SWORD HOLY GUACAMOLY ON A BAMBOO POPSICLE STICK IT'S THJE MAZINGEST THING EVER!**_

_**Ahem! Anyways, welcome to the long awaited The Wolf and the Fox, chapter 9. YES! Skywards Sword. I boughts it. -w- Okay so now I'll stop talking.**_

_**Disclaimer- Man I haven't done one of these in a looooong time. I don't own Zelda, only Celeste and any changes I make to the plot.**_

* * *

><p>The Wolf and the Fox: Chapter 9, Fyrus' Fiery<p>

"Celeste… Celeste… Come one wake up!" Celeste groaned and feebly swatted away the hand that was gently patting her cheek. Her whole body ached and she could barely feel her right leg. The pain was almost unbearable and it took everything to keep from yelling out when a pair of arms lifted her from the ground.

"Link…" she whimpered.

"We have to get out of here." Link said.

Celeste opened her eyes and saw Link was carrying her down into Kakariko Village. His face was covered in dirt and sweat as were his clothes. His tunic was ripped and burnt in places and there was a nasty looking cut above his left eye. As they left the mountain trail she could see the village was empty and one of the buildings had been crushed by boulder. Both Epona and Zaid were waiting for them, pawing the ground nervously.

"The villagers are all evacuated to the field where we fought King Bulblin." he said.

"W-what about the other bulblin riders?" Celeste asked.

"I didn't see any when we were out there. Darbus probably scared them away."

"OK, good. How are we going to stop him? He's bigger than two Goron Mountains piled on top of each other." she said.

Link gave her a weird look. "What's 'Goron Mountain'?" he asked.

"Nothing," she sighed. "I guess this isn't the time to be making jokes."

"No."

"Where is Darbus anyways?"

"He's retreated for now. But the volcano almost erupted when he broke through the top. I saw him and came right back up the mountain. You were lying unconscious at the bottom of the wall where that Goron kept watch." the Hero explained.

"The last thing I remember is making it out of the mines before Darbus did and I tried to get away but I was hit by something. It was just after Ganon- I mean, never mind." The last part was muffle by Celeste's gloved hand which she clasped over her mouth before she could let the name slip.

Thankfully Link didn't seem to hear her mistake as he walked out into east Hyrule Field; the two horses following close behind. Celeste could hear Zaid making soft noises deep in his throat that he only made when he was worried about her. She reached out and patted his nose.

"Don't worry Zaid, everything will be alright." she soothed.

"Link!" Malo, Talo, and Beth came running towards them and Colin followed more slowly.

"Link, how's the village?" asked Renado.

"There are a few boulders here and there and one building has been crushed but other than that it's no worse than when the Twilight was here." said Link. Renado let out a sigh of relief and motioned them to follow. There were three carts waiting for them. Two belonged to the village while the other one was Celeste's.

"Please just let me down over there." she said, pointing to her cart.

Link however shook his head and set her down on a different one. "No, Renado's going to help heal your wounds while I go back up and defeat Darbus."

"But-"

"No buts," said Link firmly. "This time it isn't about me doubting your power, it's about keeping everyone safe. The less people that go, the less chance of people getting killed."

"The less people who go, the more the chance that you're going to get killed, Darbus is going to run rampage, and people are going to die because of that." Celeste snapped back. Link sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Celeste just glared at him while Renado cut the burnt and bloody fabric from her leg.

"Please don't make this any more difficult than it has to be." the blonde sighed.

"I'm not the one making it difficult."

"This is going to sting a bit." said Renado over their bickering but either Celeste didn't hear or she wasn't expecting the pain to be so immense.

"I don't see why I have to wait here while you go up there and act as the hero. I'm the one who- ARRRGH!" Celeste yelled out as the potion hit her skin. Link jumped at the sudden outburst, as did the children who were standing a few feet away.

"I told you it would sting a bit." said Renado, re-corking the bottle of pink liquid.

"What in the name of Din did you pour onto my leg?" she asked. Never in all her studies of medical history had she heard of a pink potion that hurt that much.

"It's a special potion made from lava flowers. They only grow in the Eldin Province and not many people know of their medical properties." the Shaman explained. "It completely heals burns but it'll be a few long and painful days before your leg will be fully healed."

"Can I just take a red potion for my other wounds or do you want to pour your 'lava flower' potion all over me?"

"If you have a red potion then go ahead and drink it. The burn potion only works on severe cases."

"Is everything alright here? I heard someone yelling!" A tall woman wearing a faded yellow blouse, brown pants, and an apron appeared from behind one of the carts. She had dark brown haired tied into a tight bun and green eyes.

"Who're you?" asked Celeste, looking at the lady suspiciously.

"My name is Hannah. I run the Kakariko Inn with my son Charlie." the lady answered.

"Hannah and Charlie arrived a little after we left for the Goron Mines." Link explained.

"Nice to meet you." Celeste winced as she shifted into a sitting position.

"Ma, where'd you put my sword?" asked a boy. He had an orange collared shirt, brown pants, and a travelling cloak on. His black hair reminded her of a Hyrulian knight met when she was fourteen.

"How irresponsible," Celeste butt in. "You shouldn't be so careless with your weapon."

"I wouldn't be talking, Redhead!" the boy, who she suspected to be Charlie retorted. "I don't see your weapon anywhere!"

Celeste pulled the feather out of her hair and it transformed into a blade. Charlie's eyes widened in surprise but he quickly regained his composer. Biting his lip he narrowed his blue eyes childishly and stalked off to the side of the cart. Celeste snorted in amusement and put the feather back in her hair while Link went to talk to Renado and Hannah sighed.

"I'd like to apologize for Charlie in advanced," she said. "Everywhere he goes he seems to leave a trail of destruction and angry people behind him."

"I don't think you should be apologizing for him. He needs to learn to take responsibility for his actions." said Celeste.

"Hey this bow is pretty sweet! Maybe I could replace my sword with it!"

"What? Hey, hands off kid, that's mine." Celeste growled, reaching over and plucking the Hero's Bow out of Charlie's hands.

"Hey!"

"Celeste, is that the Hero's Bow?" asked Link, walking up to her.

Celeste smacked her forehead internally before answering, "Yeah. I found it in the room that the giant Goron was guarding."

"Speaking of that Goron, how'd you get past him?" Link asked, as Celeste handed him the bow and quiver. (reluctantly I must add)

"I… I was able to knock him out from behind." she lied.

Link nodded and put the Hero's Bow and quiver on his back. "I'm going to head up now."

"If I were able to walk right now I'd come with you but seeing as I can't I guess I'll have to stay her and hold down the fort." Celeste sighed.

"See you later."

"Good luck Mr. Hero," she said then 'oh'-ed and took something out of her bag. "Link, take this. It may come to good use."

Link gave the unusually small bomb a puzzled look before taking it from Celeste and put it into his dimensional bag. He nodded his thanks and turned to leave. Celeste could have sworn she saw Midna wave from his shadow as he walked away. Suddenly she remembered what happened when she used the bomb back in the circular room. She opened her mouth to warn the Hero but the ground suddenly began to shake and the volcano blew a giant cloud of dark smoke into the morning sky.

"Epona, let's go!" Link's faithful mare galloped after him and he mounted quickly, heading towards the Goron Mines. Celeste watched with slightly narrowed eyes. Perhaps he wouldn't return from this selfless act of heroism. That would certainly make her job a lot easier.

Sighing, Celeste filed those thoughts away for the time being and looked down at her injured leg. She cringed at the sight of it before gingerly poking the potion covered wound. Biting her lip, she turned away before her stomach emptied itself and pulled out the package that the postman had given her a few days before. She turned it over in her hands, wondering what it was. Biting her lip she pinched the edge of the black wrapping before her eyes darted nervously to the people around her. None of them seemed to be paying attention to her but she didn't want to risk it so she slipped it back into her bag and leaned back against the frame of the cart, her mind wandering back to Holodrum where her family and friend were.

oooOOOooo

"Link, we need to hurry and defeat that thing! Otherwise the volcano's going to erupt!" Exclaimed Midna as she floated beside Link. The blonde grunted in agreement as he was barely able to dodge a shower of embers. All around him Gorons and monsters alike were fleeing from the mountain. As Link made it to the ledge overlooking the hot spring he saw Dangoro and the four Goron elders rolling up to him. How the oldest looking one, Gor Ebizo managed to roll this far occurred to him as an afterthought but he quickly shoved it away as each of them uncurled.

Midna slipped into his shadow just as Gor Coron spoke. "Link, we-"

"I know," he interrupted. "We need to restrain Darbus and take him down before the volcano erupts."

Coron nodded while Dangoro spoke up, "Let me go with the Hero, I can use my strength to hold Darbus back."

"Yes, Gor Liggs and I will also be coming with you." said Coron. "Gor Amoto and Gor Ebizo will help evacuate the mountain.

"Right, then we'd best be going." said Link, already heading towards the wrestling room. Gor Coron placed his hand on the blondes shoulder.

"No it will take too long to get up there." he said.

"We'll be going another way." explained Gor Liggs, curling up into a ball and rolling off the ledge and down towards the hot spring. Gor Coron followed suite and Link was about to jump when Dangoro grabbed him and slung him over his shoulder. The blonde yelled in surprise as the big Goron jumped down, creating a miniature crater were he landed.

Link tried his best to keep his last meal down as Dangoro carried him away from the hot spring and towards a secluded part of the mountain. The big Goron finally let Link down when they came to the end of the path. Gor Liggs ushered Link back as Gor Coron nodded to Dangoro. He drew his large fist back then rammed into the wall. The rock cracked and soon the whole thing collapsed. Once the dust cleared Link could see a wide trail leading into the mountain, alit with torches.

"Come, we must hurry." Thankfully for Link, Dangoro let him use his legs as they ventured deeper into the mountain. The rock around him seemed to be vibrating as if the mountain was breathing.

"How're we going to defeat him if he grows too big?" panted Link, trying his best to keep up with the others.

"We'll have to lure him to a place with no lava." said Gor Coron.

"But the whole place is filled with it."

"Then we'll just have to keep him contained." Gor Coron stated. Link nodded and continued through the tunnel.

The deeper they went the narrower and steeper the path became. They had to go one at a time and Dangoro had to widen the tunnel by rolling through the smaller part. Eventually they came to a dead and the Goron warrior had to punch through the wall once again. The foursome came out in a large room with several floating rock islands. Several monsters were taking refuge from the molten rock by resting on the islands. Gor Liggs went first and while hopping from island to island he tried to stay as far away from the torch slugs and tektites as he could. Making it to the other side without a problem he motioned for someone to follow. Gor Coron nudged Link forward, ushering to him to hurry. Taking a few steps back, he ran and leapt towards the first island. A few drops of the scorching liquid landed unnervingly close but he ignored them and sauntered around the dodongo who was staring curiously at him.

_Maybe not all of the monsters are evil, _he thought when leaping to another island and walking past a group of torch slugs.

Link safely made it to the other side and soon Coron and Dangoro had made it as well, though when either of them had landed the island rocked precariously and molten rock would flood part of the platform, much to the annoyance of the monsters.

"We should reach the room where Darbus is in a few minutes." said Gor Coron, punching down a pillar of rock that was blocking their way.

"How're you going to restrain him if you can't touch him?" Link asked.

"Dangoro prepared some chains before we left to find you." explained Gor Liggs.

"I see…" Link trailed off.

"Do not worry bother," Liggs said, placing his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "We will be able to defeat him."

Link didn't answer but gave him a thankful look. Liggs nodded in understanding before Coron motioned for them to halt. They were in front of a large door that was similar to the others in the mine but this was a large circular rock slab and the door frame was made from a thick metal. On the other side they could hear the deep ragged breathing of Darbus. The four looked at each other before Link and Gor Coron rolled the door aside.

Link's mouth dropped when he saw the monster. It had shrunk quite a bit since its encounter with Celeste it still stood at least three stories tall, if not more. It was hard to tell since the fire monster was crouching, its fisted hands resting on the dark stoned floor and head lowered. The four slowly approached it but Link's boot accidently kicked a small pebble causing a loud noise to echo through the giant room. The blonde gulped as the monster snapped its head up, its glowing orange eyes narrowing. As it stood up to its full height Link and the three Gorons backed away.

Midna slipped out from Link's shadow and whispered in his ear. "That thing isn't the Goron Patriarch. It's the Twilit Igniter: Fyrus." she explained.

Link nodded and grabbed the hilt of his sword. But Midna pinched the back of his neck. "Ow what was that about?"

"You won't be able to take it down with your sword right now. Take a closer look at it. See the glowing eye on its forehead?" she asked. Link nodded. "I'm pretty sure that's its weak spot. You can use the Hero's Bow to shoot at it."

"Thanks Midna," he said. "We'll defeat this thing no matter what."

Midna nodded then slipped back into his shadow. The three Gorons had gather across the room from Link, preparing a few long coils of chains. Fyrus roared and began to charge at Link. He quickly took the bow from his back and notched an arrow. Only having a vague idea of how to use it he took aim and shot the first arrow. To his disappointment he missed completely and the arrow hit its shoulder, burning up instantly. Fyrus paused before charging forward again. Growling in frustration, Link put some distance in between him and Fyrus before shooting another arrow. This time he had more success and managed to hit it right on the glowing eye. It roared in anger and took a few steps back.

"Link! Move out of the way!" Link looked up to see Dangoro and Gor Coron pulling on the chains attached to Fyrus' ankle. The Twilit Igniter stumbled blindly forward but it soon reached the end of the chain and it toppled forward, almost falling on top of Link who managed to leap out of the way just in time.

"Hack at the eye with your sword!" Midna screamed from his shadow. Link unsheathed the Ordon Sword and ran forward, stabbing and slashing at the jewel.

"Link, it's getting back up!" Gor Coron warned. Link rolled out of the way and hid behind a giant rock pillar, readying another arrow. Fyrus stood up and roared, reigniting itself and sending a wave of heat at its attackers. Looking out from behind the rock, Link's eye narrowed as he saw Gor Coron knocked out against the wall. Gor Liggs and Dangoro were trying to get him to wake but Fyrus was faster than they expected and as it was about to send a ball of flames at them Link jumped out from behind the boulder and threw his boomerang at it. Fyrus stopped and tuned towards Link.

"Come on you flaming monster!" Link taunted, waving his arms in the air. Fyrus let out a loud growl and chucked the flaming ball in his hand at the Hero. Link dodged and caught his boomerang, only to through it back into the air.

"You idiot! Of course your boomerang's going to be hot!" Midna scolded. "It may have the power to resist being incinerated but what did you expect to happen when you threw it right into that flaming mass of death?"

"Calm down, Midna." Link said, catching the now cooler weapon and stowing it back into his bag.

"If you die then I'm so gunna, AH!" Midna yelped as she dove into Link's shadow, barely missing a spray of embers.

Ignoring the Twili's death threats, Link notched an arrow and shot it at the jewel. Fyrus roared and Link yelled over at Dangoro and Gor Liggs. They looked up from the elder and ran to the chain. The Gorons pulled and the Twilit Igniter fell to the ground. Link rushed forward and sliced the jewel. Gaining back some strength, Fyrus kicked out with its legs and knocked both Dangoro and Gor Liggs into the wall were they both fell unconscious. Link ran when Fyrus reached out and tried to grab him. The chains on its arms swung wildly as he tried to get up.

"Quick Link," Midna exclaimed. "Shoot it now!"

Link nodded and notched and arrow and shot. Fyrus let out a loud roar that shook the whole mountain, not to mention it could also be heard from Hyrule Field. Celeste, who was resting against her own cart, cracked one eye open and looked at the mountain. Link charged at the beast, jumped into the air, and preformed the Ending Blow.

Roaring in pain, Fyrus thrust up to his full height causing Link to be thrown into the wall. The chains on his arms flew wildly and as he stumbled blindly around the room the tremors he caused made rocks and debris fall from the ceiling. Finally, after running out of energy Fyrus stood in the middle of the room. The fire that engulfed his body went out and the Twilight matter that made his body dispersed, leaving an unconscious Darbus.

oooOOOooo

"Hey sleepy head, wake up!" Link groaned but didn't wake, his eyes were way too sore to do that.

"Pour some water on him or something." said a voice. He guessed it was Celeste.

"Why don't we get one of the kids to jump on him?" asked another, obviously Midna.

"No… If we had a dog then we could throw it on him. That's what we used to do back home." said Celeste.

"We could throw a cucco on him instead." Midna suggested.

Link snapped his eyes open at the last suggestion. Having an odd history with cuccos he definitely didn't want one thrown on him. "No need to throw one of those balls of feathers on me." he said.

"Ah good, you're awake." said Midna, sitting on the bedside table then crossing her legs.

Celeste followed suit and pulled up a chair, resting her wooden crutches against the bed. "How you feeling?" she asked.

"Um… I'm a bit sore in places, especially my back." he said, experimenting by testing the movement of each of his arms.

"Well I'd think so, there's a bruise the size of a Kikwi on your back!" Celeste exclaimed, throwing her arms open for emphasise.

"What's a- never mind." Link sighed, lying back down.

"Yes well, since you two have been so good I'll reward your efforts with an interesting story." said Midna, leaning against the wall.

"It better not be as long as Zelda's story." Celeste warned. "Cause if it is, I'm leaving."

"Calm down, Red. It's not that long."

"Go ahead, Midna." Link urged.

The imp nodded before starting, "Zant. That is the name of the King of Darkness who cast this pall of shadows over your world. He's very strong. You would be nothing to him in your current state…" she said trailing off and looking at the ceiling.

Link and Celeste exchanged glances before Midna continued, quite loudly. "But Zant will never be my king! I have nothing but scorn for his supposed strength, not that your Zelda is much better… It still appals me that this world of light is controlled by that princess. A carefree youth, a life of luxury…"

"Now Midna, hang on-" Link started.

"How does that teach duty?" Midna exclaimed, snapping her gaze in his direction. Link bit his lip, not knowing how to answer. The imp sighed and drew her legs up, resting her head on her knees. "But I guess I shouldn't begrudge her the circumstances of her life. She didn't choose it, after all. And I would never wish harm on her… No, as long as I can get my hands on the Fused Shadows, I'll be just fine."

"That wasn't really a story." Celeste pointed out. Midna glared at her through narrowed eyes before slipping into Link's shadow.

"Don't be so inconsiderate." Link said.

"Well excuse me." Celeste grumbled, taking her crutches and limping to the door.

"Where're you going?" he asked.

"None of your business, 'Mr. Hero'."

Link raised a questioning eyebrow at Celeste's suddenly snappy attitude.

"Renado said he'd be up with some medicine later." she said, opening the door. Before Link could thank her she left, closing the door a little _too_ hard behind her.

Link sighed and slid lower into the bed. He noticed now that he was only in his undershirt and a pair of pants. His hat was hung up on the bedpost but his tunic was nowhere in sight. He assumed someone had taken it to stitch it or something. Link yawned, his eyes slowly closing. Soon his breathe became deep and the white sheet rose and fell with his chest. Soon after words Midna emerged from his shadow to apologize for snapping at him earlier but she found him sleeping peacefully. Normally she just would've woken him up but after what he'd just been through she decided it was best to let him get his rest. Besides, a sleepy hero wasn't going to get her Fused Shadows.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wellllllll? How'd you like it? An' don't worry about the Gorons, they're all ok! SO anyways who bought Skyward Sword, anybody?<em>**

Celeste: _**Can you stop fangasiming for a sec and continue our A/N?**_

_**Whatever, sooooo please R&R and I'll see you next time on TWatF! Oh and please vote on my poll!**_

_**CMilkLOL**_


	11. Follow the Pink Scent Trail

_**Yoyoyo wasssap wasssap wassap? Anyways how goes it my readers? I'd... like to thank all of you for your support so far. All the reviews, hits, thank you! Sometimes I can't believe that I'll ba able to finish this story, but the way it's going right now I know I can do it! Sooo, on other thoughts, please enjoy this chapter. Btw please ignore the weird chapter title. Haha I couldn't come up with anything.**_

* * *

><p>The Wolf and the Fox: Chapter 10, Follow the Pink Scent Trail<p>

Almost a week went by before Renado said that Celeste was fit enough to travel. She spent most of her time limping around the village, or sulking in the graveyard. After having the talk with Midna the other day Link had noticed that his companion wasn't acting like herself. She'd been snappy and was always glaring at him through narrowed eyes. Though he'd become used to their unusual colour, he still found them quite intimidating when they were directed at him in such a hostile look.

Celeste grumbled to herself in irritation as she walked out of the inn, her limp nearly gone. She was getting tired off Link watching her like a hawk. Sure she'd been giving him the odd glare but she wasn't continuously staring at him, and frankly, it was starting to annoy her. When she stumbled down stairs that morning everyone was already up and having breakfast. They said good morning and went back to eating except for Link who kept his cobalt blue eyes on her. Even as she started to eat he stared intently at her. She had looked up to see him quickly turning back to his bacon and eggs.

They had agreed the day before that while Link went back to Ordon Village to make a report to Mayor Bo, Celeste would head to the Lanayru Province with Midna and meet the Light Spirit. So now the Twili was hiding in Celeste's shadow as she sat mounted on Zaid. Link followed suit and turned Epona towards the south entrance but he shifted so he was turned around and looking at Celeste.

"Can you stop staring at me?" she snapped, pulling Zaid's mane. The stallion snorted in irritation, pawing the ground impatiently.

"What-oh, sorry." he said.

Celeste ground her teeth and pressed her heels into Zaid's side.

"Good-luck." Link called.

Celeste just waved her hand in dismissal before disappearing around the bend. Link sighed then clicked his tongue, urging Epona forward. As he passed by the sanctuary the kids, who were playing some sort of game involving flat stones, waved good-bye to him. He smiled back at them then urged Epona into a gallop when they neared the gate. She easily cleared the blockage and galloped into Hyrule field.

As Celeste made her way towards the Bridge of Eldin the multiple creatures, including the bulblin riders, were quickly drying her patients. She pulled her blade out of her hair and swiped at one of the bullbins. It cried as it fell off its mount and burst into a plume on black smoke. Without its rider the bullbo reared in confusion, throwing the archer off its back. The others stopped chasing her when she reached the bridge. Zaid slowed to a steady trot as they crossed but he soon came to a stop before his hooves stepped back onto solid ground.

"What's wrong boy?" Celeste asked, patting Zaid's neck. He snorted and refused to continue.

"What's wrong with him?" said Midna, slipping out of Celeste's shadow.

"I think he's trying to tell us something." she answered as she gently pressed her heels into the stallion's side.

"You think he's sensing something up ahead that could be a problem?" Midna asked.

"Probably- Come on Zaid, everything will be alright. Let's go."

Zaid pawed the ground in defiance. Celeste sighed and dismounted him. She stepped off the bridge trying to prove her point. She and Midna laughed when they saw the look on Zaid's face. He snorted and stayed where he was, determined to prove his point as well. Celeste rolled her eyes and kept walking until she was a few feet from three boulders that were blocking the road to the Lanayru Province. She backed up a few steps and took out one of the bombs she had left over from her trip to the mines. Thankfully it wasn't one of those small-but-deadly bombs so she lit the wick and waited for it to burn down a bit before chucking it at the boulders. It got lodged in between two of them then blew up. Celeste held her arms up to defend her face from the debris when she heard Zaid winey in panic. She whirled around to see Zaid get teleported away along with the middle of the Eldin Bridge.

"Zaid, no!" Celeste sprinted towards her disappearing horse only to be stopped by four shadow beasts.

"Get out of my way!" she yelled, doing a horizontal slice. The energy she put into the attack burst out of the sword and hit all four of the beasts. They hadn't even fallen to the ground before Celeste reached out to her companion, but suddenly Midna flew in front of her. Celeste yelled in surprise and stumbled backwards, tripping over the uneven brickwork.

"Stop! He's gone, there's no way you're going to get him back right now!" Midna exclaimed. Celeste ignored her and ran to the edge of the bridge. She looked up in time to see the portal turning from an ominous red to a subtle light blue.

"Zaid…" Celeste choked back tears as she fell to her knees. Midna stayed back and rubbed her arm awkwardly. They stayed where they were for what seemed like forever. Finally Celeste took a deep breath and wiped her eyes with the back of her gloved hand. Standing, she turned and walked back towards Midna.

"You… OK?" the Twili asked.

"Yeah… what you said was right." she said. "I know Zaid's going to be fine, and he wouldn't want me to dwell on his disappearance."

Midna smiled and floated over to Celeste, resting her elbow on her shoulder. "Thatta girl, now- let's get going'!"

Celeste nodded and started jogging towards the Lanayru Province. Midna floated alongside her but eventually slipped back into Celeste's shadow. Keeping a steady part she followed the path, she disposed of the bulblins and eventually reached the edge of the Twilight.

"Ah, finally we're here." Midna sighed contently. "And guess what? There's only one more Fused Shadow left! So this is the last of the Twilight you'll see I guess. Whether or not you accomplish your final task or not is up to you. So, what will you do?"

Celeste rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to make a snarky comment but Midna giggled and interrupted her. "I know your answer, I was just teasin'!"

"You seem happier than usual." Celeste commented as they neared the wall of Twilight.

Midna shrugged. "Guess I'm just glad we only have one more Fused Shadow to collect before we can get rid of Zant."

"I see…"

"So, ready to go in?" Midna asked. Celeste nodded and watched her float into the Twilight. The black and orange wall rippled like water before a huge hand appeared and dragged Celeste in.

Grunting as she felt the odd sensation of her organs and bones being rearranged, Celeste dropped onto all fours and finished her transformation into a fox. She yelped in surprise when she felt a sudden weight on her back and looked to see Midna sitting there with a smirk on her face.

"Did you shrink or something, because I swear I wouldn't still be standing if you didn't" Celeste said.

"Maybe," Midna said, shrugging. "Now let's get going, shall we?"

With only one way to go, Celeste trotted along the path towards the opened part of Hyrule Field. She ignored the Twili Keese and black squares floating around her and actually found it quite peaceful except for the weird sounds that reached her ears. Midna had to pull on her ear in order to get her attention.

"What, I was having a good time." Celeste whined.

Midna rolled her eyes. "A nice time doing what; fantasising?"

"No." Celeste snorted. "Besides, what's there to fantasize about?"

"Hmmm… I'll have to get back to you on that one." Midna giggled. Celeste flicked her ear, perhaps that wasn't the best question to ask someone like Midna.

"Anyways, why'd you stop me?"

"There's something on the ground up ahead."

Celeste walked forward in interest. She spotted what Midna was talking about and sniffed at the pouch. It smelt of the forest, grass, and there was a small trace of Epona's scent. She closed her eyes and a picture of the girl that Midna had transformed into back when they were on the roof of Hyrule Castle appeared in her mind.

She wrinkled her nose and sneezed. "Who was that?"

"What did you see?" Midna asked.

"A girl, she had dirty blonde hair and this pouch was on her leg." Celeste explained.

"Hmm… must've been Link's lady friend."

"Well I guess we should follow her scent, perhaps it'll lead us somewhere useful."

"Whatever you say."

**oooOOOooo**

Celeste panted slightly as she dodged the Twili archers and ran into Castle Town. She looked around curiously as she trotted down the cobblestone street. The blue fires that represented the souls of those around her, moved quickly or slowly depending on what they were doing. The people that the souls belonged to had no idea that they were stuck inside an everlasting wall of Twilight.

Parting her jaws to taste the air, Celeste quickly found the girl's trail and followed it onto the street opposite to the one she had just come from. Though she knew that she could just pass through people on the street, she did her best to avoid walking through them. She soon found herself standing in front of the closed doors of what appeared to be a doctor's office. She huffed in annoyance when she found that the girl's scent came back out and down into a smaller alley type street.

Finally Celeste tracked her scent to a bar tucked cozily into a small side alley. The door was slightly ajar and so she took it upon herself to enter the building. When inside, Celeste spotted the girl sitting with her back to her and a Gerudo looking lady standing beside her. As she walked closer she could see that the girl was sitting beside a boy. At closer inspection it turned out he was a Zora boy.

"This boy… can you save him?" the girl asked.

"Alright right, little lady, try to settle down, OK? I just now sent for the doctor!" said the older lady. "But this is strange… A child of the Zoras… I wonder if this is at all related to the incident the soldiers were talking about in the back."

Midna giggled from atop her back. "Man if Link were here, what a reunion it would be! Eeh hee!"

Celeste rolled her eyes then walked towards the back. When she rounded the corner she let out a low growl. Midna blinked in surprise and patted her head.

"What's your problem?" she asked.

Celeste's hackles rose and another growl emitted from deep in her throat.

"You three! We've had a ton of complaints from citizens because they can't send their prayers to the spring spirit of Lake Hylia! Go there! The location is the one I showed you on the map earlier, got it?" The three soldiers who coward under the harsh glare of their commander.

"Y-yes Captain Tucker!" they said in unison, saluting him at the same time.

"Well? Get going already!" he barked.

"Y-yes sir!"

Midna watched the three knights run out of the bar as fast as they could, all of them tripping over each other. She shifted so she was sitting forward again but she noticed Celeste was still growling at the black-haired knight. He was grumbling something under his breath as he went back to examining the map on the table.

"So… he's a Captain now is he?" Celeste said, obviously trying to calm her temper.

"You know this guy?" Midna asked.

"Yeah…"

Midna sighed when knew she wouldn't be getting anything else. "I won't ask question but the least you could do is go examine that map so we can get going."

Celeste took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. "Right."

Moving forward cautiously, she jumped up onto one of the stools beside the table and stretched her neck so she could see the map. There was a red marking over the place where the Great Bridge of Hylia was.

"Got it?" Midna asked. Celeste nodded and turned to leave but stopped abruptly when the boy started to talk.

"Damn… First there's an up rise in Holodrum and now this. What's happening?"

Celeste turned her head to stare at him before finally leaving and heading towards Hyrule field. It actually took her quite a while to reach her destination. She was out of breathe by the time she reached the edge of the Great Bridge and had to rest before continuing on.

"Are you ready yet?" Midna asked, trying not to sound too annoyed.

"Yeah, sorry." Celeste picked herself up and trotted onto the bridge. When they were half way across Midna wrinkled her nose and tugged on the fox's ear.

"Do you smell something weird?" the imp asked.

Celeste stopped and took a sniff of the air. She furrowed her brow, trying to find out what she was smelling.

"Hey, hey, hey, watch out!" Midna yelled tugging on both of Celeste's ears now. She whirled around and saw a Twilight archer light an arrow then shoot it at the bridge. It was only now that she noticed the black liquid covering the bridge.

"The stuff we're smelling is oil! They're going to burn us!" Celeste yelped in panic, turning and running towards the other way. She skidded to a stop when another archer appeared and shot another flaming arrow.

"Celeste, get us out of here before we burn to death!" Midna exclaimed.

Celeste paced in the middle of the bridge, looking for a way to get away from the quickly approaching flames. She then spotted and wooden crate and dashed towards it. She used all her strength to push it up against the wall of the bridge. Quickly leaping onto the crate then the wall, she was about to jump when she noticed what was below her.

"What are you doing?" Midna shrieked.

"I-I can't jump!" Celeste stuttered.

"Why not? Is your leg seizing up or something?"

"N-no i-it's… I can't!"

Midna growled in frustration and looked around, seeing the flames were close to consuming the whole bridge. Celeste was frozen in place. It wasn't the fire that was making her shutter but the sight under the bridge. She couldn't jump, she wouldn't. She'd rather be consumed by fire then go down there, but unfortunately Midna thought otherwise.

"Alright, Celeste, I'm sorry but if you don't want to turn into a crisp piece of burnt fox then I suggest you jump!" Midna grunted, body checking Celeste as hard as she could. The fox yelped and tumbled over the edge. Taking one quick glance back at the flames, she flew down after the human turned fox.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HAHA CLIFFHANGER! OK some things, as you can see I've removed the LinkXOC warning in the summary. This is because I've decided that they're just going to be close friends. I will also be editing the first few chapters because they really need it haha. ;A; Anyways a big thank you to all my reviewers and anonymous readers! You guys make me so happy! Hmmm also, tell me what you think if I said I might be writing a Skyward Sword fanfic. I'm not sure if it's going to happen but I'm just throwin it out there. Anyways please R&amp;R!<strong>_

_**CMilkLOL**_


	12. Dream World

_**Ah hello there, welcome to chapter 11 of TWatF. This chapter may be a lot shorter than usual but there's plot developement in it, important developement. Juus sayin'. Well without further ado, onto the story!**_

* * *

><p>The Wolf and the Fox: Chapter 11, Dream World<p>

Link grimaced as he brushed his fingers over his nose for the fourth time in 10 minutes. Despite it being mid fall he had managed to get sunburn across his nose and it hurt. Uli had put some cream on it and he had to admit it helped but it smelt kind of funny. Shaking the unimportant thoughts out of his head, he decided to empty his mind and just contently enjoy the scenery of Hyrule Field. Epona could sense her master's calm air and she too trotted along the path happily.

The duo took their time arriving at Kakariko Village. They took the time to avoid all the monsters wandering the open field and it was just after sunset when he finally reached the village. Dismounting, Link stroked Epona's nose then entered the Sanctuary. Renado was sitting on one of the stone benches reading a book. Hearing the door open, he looked up and spotted Link.

"Is everything alright back at Ordon?" the Shaman asked, putting his book down.

"Everything's fine. Rusl's wounds are healing nicely and everyone his happy knowing that the children are safe." said Link, letting out a relaxed sigh and sitting next to Renado.

"That's good to hear." Link simply nodded in agreement. A silence fell in between them but it was abruptly interrupted as the blonde stood and turned to leave.

"I'm going to hit the hay early today." he said, stifling a yawn.

"There's some food left over in the kitchen," said Renado. "Also, you will be sleeping in Celeste's room tonight. Yours is currently being occupied by Charlie."

Link's eye's widened slightly but before he could object Renado cut him off, slightly chuckling.

"All your belongings have been moved as well, so no need to worry about him going through any of your personal things."

Link let out a sigh of relief he didn't realize he was holding then quickly left. Entering the inn, he popped his head into the kitchen and saw Talo, Colin, Charlie, and Hannah doing some dishes. The inn keeper lifted her head and smiled when she saw Link.

"Hello dear, there's some honey comb buns here. Would you like some?" Hannah asked.

Colin and Talo looked up from the plates they were washing.

"We helped make them!" Talo boasted.

"They're _really _good." Colin added.

Link smiled at the two boys but his smile faltered when he saw Charlie glaring at both of them.

"Did you find your sword yet?" Link asked, trying to include the boy in a conversation.

Charlie turned his head and glared at Link. The blonde flinched under his gaze but kept the smile on his face.

"I didn't find it yet…" he mumbled, going back to washing the glass cup in his hand.

Link sighed in defeat then retreated from the kitchen, turning down Hannah's offer of honey comb buns. As much as he liked the sweet and doughy break with honey he was too tired to care. The wooden stairs creaked slightly under his weight as he climbed upstairs and into his new room. Link pulled off his tunic and boots then went to sit on the bed, hanging his hat on the bed post. He sighed in content as he leaned back into the pillow, resting his hands behind his head. He suddenly sat up when he heard a loud crack come from behind him. Slipping his hand under the pillow, he then pulled out a box wrapped in black paper. The box was slightly dented and the paper was ripped in a few places.

"Oops…" Link mumbled. He shifted so he was sitting cross-legged then put the box in front of him. He curiously fingered the paper, wondering what was inside.

"This must belong to Celeste." he said aloud. "I wonder what's inside."

As Link started to pull away the packaging a thought appeared in his head that made him shiver. Cautiously putting the box on the bedside table blew out the candle and lay down, his back to the box. Perhaps it would be better if he just let it be. Who knows what Celeste would do to him if she found out he'd opened it. He sighed through his nose and closed his eyes, letting sleep wash over him.

**oooOOOooo**

Link opened his eyes and then closed them abruptly as the sunlight reached his vision. He put a hand on his forehead as he sat up. Grains of sand fell from his hair and shirt and he could feel mist spray into his face. Cracking one eye open, Link saw he was lying on a large beach. The sand he was sitting on was dry but he was close enough to the water to fell the mist from the surf. He wrinkled his nose when a strong salty scent hit his nose. Link suddenly went ridged and the hairs on his neck stood on end. He slowly turned his head and saw a pair of feet in brownish-orange sandals. His head slowly lifted, taking in all of the stranger's features. Something deep within him told him that this guy was trouble but he couldn't move.

The man glared down at him with scarlet red eyes and he looked about Link's age, maybe a bit older. His hair was a pale violet and his skin was very pale. If he wasn't glaring down at him with so much emotion, Link would of thought he was sick and in desperate need of medical attention. Link's thoughts were interrupted when the man cleared his throat loudly. He slowly relaxed his tense muscles when he felt an air of calm come from the man.

"Hello." he said.

"Uh, hi." Link answered, his eyes widening when he saw the man's long incisors.

"Would you like some help up?" the man asked, holding out his hand. Link took it gratefully and a small sound of surprise came from his throat as he was quickly hoisted off the ground.

"Thanks."

"No problem, so what are you doing here? I've never seen you around before."

"My name's Link," he answered, then scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm actually not sure how I got here. I think I'm dreaming all of this to tell you the truth."

"Well you're not going crazy, this is a dream. My name is Vaati."

Link nodded his head slowly, searching his memory, trying to remember if he'd ever met someone by the name of Vaati.

"Since you're here, let me show you around." Vaati turned and headed inland. Link blinked then ran to catch up with him.

As they walked the sand disappeared from beneath their feet and they were soon walking on a beaten path. Long stalks of different coloured grass lined the path and blew gracefully in the wind. Link's ears twitched when faint sounds of many people in one place reached them. He stretched his neck and saw a large town up ahead. The sounds and scents grew stronger as they approached the town and he could soon make out many people going about their daily business.

"This is Horon Village," Vaati said as they entered town. "People come from all over to see the things this town has to offer. There are master chefs, fresh crops, livestock, and shops that sell a variety of different things all in this one place."

"It sounds kind of like Castle Town back where I come from." Link said.

"Interesting…"

The two men walked in silence and they continued even when the buildings of Horon Village started to thin and less people were walking about. The sound of hooves made Link turn. He saw a young man about the same age as him, riding up to them on horseback. He had yellowish-blonde hair that was in a low ponytail. He had on a beige high-collared tunic with a brown string loosely woven through the neck. His pants were a dark brown as were his boots and headband. The man and his horse trotted past with a small smile on his face. He was headed towards a large mountain; at closer inspection it had a face of a Goron carved into it.

"Who was that?" Link asked.

"That was Kenneth. He lives up near Goron Mountain, that's where he's headed." Vaati shrugged and walked to his right onto another path. Link stayed where he was for a few moments, pondering what Celeste had told him a while back.

He was flushed from his thoughts when Vaati called for him. He yelled "sorry" and ran to catch up with him. As they continued to walk the scenery slowly began to become distorted and the grass lined path they were walking on changed to a sea of sand. Link's eyes widened in amazement as they scanned the area in front of him. Waves of heat rose from the ground, distorting the few objects that sat in the sand. Link spotted a strange looking tree a ways off and squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look at it.

"What's that?" he asked pointing towards the tree. When he didn't hear an answer he turned to face Vaati but the man was nowhere in sight. His eyebrow's knit together in confusion when suddenly the wind began to pick up and layers of sand started to fly everywhere. Link brought his arms up to shield his eyes but the wind knocked him on his feet and he was tossed mercilessly in the storm of sand. He tried to stop himself from being thrown around but his hands couldn't find anything stable to grab onto. Sand invaded his mouth and nose and filled his lungs and throat. His head began to swim and all seemed to be at an end when out of nowhere there came a dark blue flash of light.

The sand cleared away and Link spotted a hooded figure standing a little way in front of him. The figure appeared to be fighting with invisible force when the sand came together and formed a giant face with glowing red eyes. That was the last thing Link saw before blacking out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ugh it's so short! ;A; Anyways CHRISTMAS BREAK PEOPLE! I love school breaks because that means I get to work on my stories, but unfortunatly I'll be spending most of my break snowboarding, studying for a big ass french test, and doing a stupid french project. ARRRRRG! WHY MADAME WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GIVE US HOMEWORK OVER THE CHRISTMAS BREAKKKKKKKK! Well anyways I'll try to get out as many chapters as I can. Until next time stay cool and have a wonderful time celebrating whichever holiday you celebrate. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Quanza (Kwanzaa), uh... yeah and all those other holidays. Hopefully I'll get another chapter done before Christmas. BTDubs, I'm working on a Majora's Mask story that is vaguely connected to this one. Soooo... once I write Celeste telling someone about her ancestors then I'll start posting it. <strong>_

_**CMilkLOL**_


	13. Lanayru's Tale

_**Hello, I'm tired and stressed out about French homework, I'll see you at the bottom.**_

* * *

><p>The Wolf and the Fox: Chapter 12, Lanayru's Tale<p>

"Hn, did the Zoras who live upriver do something… or is it a curse by that spirit that floats around up there…?" Celeste and Midna listened to the man dressed in ridiculous clothing and makeup ramble on about the size of Lake Hylia.

"Perhaps you should go up and ask them yourself." the fox muttered under her breathe.

As if to answer her question he let out a big sigh and said, "Whatever. It's not like I can go up there and complain… that's way too high."

"Someone's lazy." said Midna, rolling her one visible eye.

Celeste stayed silent, she was still sore about the imp pushing her off the bridge. Landing in the water had knocked the wind out of her and Midna had to grab her by the ruff and drag her to shore. She had apologized but Celeste just ignored her and shook the dreaded substance out of her fur.

"Hm?" The fox's attention turned back to the man when his brow rose he and looked past the duo a little ways away. "Whuzzat, a customer?"

Celeste and Midna turned and saw a twilit archer shuffling around looking very suspicious.

"YIKES! IT'S A MONSTER!" The man let out a scared cry and cowered, crossing his arms over his head in defence.

"Let's go, Red!" Midna prompted, pulling on the fox's ears. She let out a soft growl but obeyed nevertheless and loped towards their enemy.

The twilit archer saw them before they could get close enough to attack. It rushed forward and plucked a bird shaped piece of grass from the ground. Blowing the grass, the notes echoed around the lake and a loud screech came as an answer. Celeste growled as a large twilit bird flew down and stopped beside the archer. It climbed onto the bird's back and lit an arrow then sent it flying towards the imp and fox. Celeste leaped out of the way and crouched a little ways away, her tail lashing back and forth in anticipation. The bird flapped its ugly wings and swooped low to the ground so the archer could get a better aim. She took this chance to leap into the air and fasten her jaws around its neck. She used her claws to get a grip on its leathery skin as she bit down on its shoulder. The bird screeched and managed to shake the fox off but as soon as her paws touched the ground she launched herself back at the monster. With a few more bites it let out a last screech before throwing the archer off and flying away from them.

"Hurry up and take the archer down before it gets away!" Midna exclaimed, pointing to the monster who was trying to make a getaway. Celeste finished it off with a swift bite to the neck and it burst into twilight matter.

Turning around, they saw the bird stretch its wings and launch itself into the air. Midna floated off Celeste's back and plopped herself down on the bird's instead. It thrashed around unhappily and Midna's hair turned into a hand.

"Hey! Stop it!" she scolded. "I'm your master now! Settle down!"

The bird eventually stopped and hovered quietly over the ground. Midna turned her head and addressed Celeste. "Hey, why don't we use this guy to get us all the way to the lake's water source?"

Before Celeste had time to object, Midna ordered her new underling to pick the fox up and fly upriver.

**oooOOOooo**

"Whoops…" Midna peered over the side and watched as Celeste plummeted towards the bottom of the gulch.

"MIDNAAAAAAaaaa…!" The imp directed the bird to dive after the fox and they managed to catch her before she fell too far. The fox yelled out curses in a variety of different languages but they all sounded like odd gargles, yelps, and growls to the imp.

"Eeh hee hee! Calm down, I caught you didn't I?" she giggled. "Now stop squirming or my pet will drop you again."

**oooOOOooo**

Ignoring the twilit keese, Celeste padded towards a large ice structure. She let out a small content sigh that instantly turned to mist in the frigid air. They found a pile of snow that was close enough to a pillar of ice that Celeste could jump to.

"I think we can get up from here… Let's go…" she said a little more quiet than usual.

_Hm, maybe the cold is getting to her, _Celeste thought. Midna floated from ice ledge to ice ledge and Celeste took her time jumping, being extra careful not to slip and fall. When she reached the rock ledge a large piece of ice fell from the ceiling, blocking her way. Carefully climbing over it, she let Midna float ahead to show her where to jump. Chunks of the structure broke off and almost hit Celeste as she leaped from each ledge. Over jumping one of the ledges, she slipped over the side and clung to the ice for dear life.

Finally making it to the top, they continued towards Zora's Domain. Celeste let out a groan when she saw three twilit beasts waiting for them. The familiar orange glow of the force field appeared but she realized that one of the beasts was separated from the other two. She snuck over to the lone one and let out a low growl, letting her hackles rise in a fierce snarl. The beast spotted her and raised its mutated hand, ready to swipe at her. But Celeste moved faster and clasped her jaws around its surprisingly skinny neck and with a jerk it snapped, the beast limply collapsing to the frozen ground.

Moving back to the remaining two, Midna threw out her energy field and Celeste lured the two beasts together. Once they were close enough she launched herself at the first one then the second and landed a few feet away. They fell to the ground and all three of them burst into twilight matter then floated up into the sky to create a portal.

Celeste straightened up and looked at the portal, admiring her handiwork.

"Well you've made another portal." stated Midna. "If you want to breathe some fresh air then let me know, otherwise let's keep moving."

Celeste nodded and finally got a good look at the throne room. The pale blue-grey walls had beautiful patterns carved into them. Pillars were lining the wall and a large stone throne was set at the head of the room. Everything was covered in a thin layer of ice and there were several piles of snow scattered around the stone hall. Celeste was about to pad forward to inspect the throne when she felt Midna tug on her ear.

"Hey, Red, take a look at the ice bellow us!" Celeste arched a brow and looked down then let out a gasp. The ice contained the missing Zora's. Some looked as though they were peacefully swimming around but most were spiralling towards the surface, desperate to evade whatever turned them into Zoracicles.

"Whoa…" Celeste mumbled, tapping the ice with a claw.

"Yeah, whoa… Sooo, what do we do now?" Midna asked. "I mean, we can't just leave them here."

Celeste nodded in agreement. "If only we had something hot enough to melt all the ice."

"Like a giant smoldering piece of rock?" the imp suggested.

"Uh, sure. I guess that could work."

"Well then, get ready to warp."

"Where are we going?" Celeste asked as Midna pushed herself into the air.

"The volcano, I'll show you what I'm thinking of when we get there." she said.

Celeste wrinkled her nose when she felt herself begin to rise into the sky. It felt unnatural but she guessed it wasn't that different than using a warp spell. As she neared the portal she saw Midna fly in first and she was about to follow when a bright flash of purple obscured her vision and blast into the portal right when she entered. The last thing she detected before her world went black was a deep evil laughter resonating within her mind.

**oooOOOooo**

As Midna materialized on Death Mountain the imp realized that it had become night time. She looked around, baffled as to why the dark and white fox wasn't around so she could hide in its shadow but she didn't have time to think about it because a small pain in the back of her head was becoming more pronounced. Taking a quick look around, Midna spotted a sleepy Goron and quickly became its shadow. She let out a sigh of relief but wondered where Celeste had gone. She couldn't have gone far but if she wasn't here, then where?

Perhaps she had accidently sent her to the wrong warp point, so Midna decided to check out the one closest to her current location. Not entirely sure her plan would work; the imp slid out from the Goron's shadow and became one with the overhanging rock ledges'. She felt no pain from the pale light of the moon so she assumed her idea worked after all.

Midna quickly made her way down the mountain, using any shadow she could find to move around. Entering Kakariko Village she was met with an eerie silence. The moon cast a ghostly light over the whole village and it also illuminated the beady eyes the crows that perched on some of the buildings. Midna floated silently through the quiet village as nothing more than a shadow that had a slight outer glow. She could hear voices coming from behind the doors of the inn and decided to see if one of them belonged to Link. Slipping under the door, Midna slid into the shadow closest to her, which coincidently belonged to Link. The blonde called something to the people inside the kitchen then opened one of the wooden doors and stepped out of the building. As soon as it closed Midna popped out of his shadow and she giggled when he jumped at least a foot into the air in surprise.

"M-Midna!" he exclaimed,

"Eeh hee, hey." she greeted.

"What are you doing here, and where's, Celeste?" Link asked, looking around expecting to see the familiar head full of red hair or her piercing amber eyes, but he found neither.

"Hn, well about that," Midna paused, unsure on how to word her situation. "Red and I found the Zoras of Lake Hylia all frozen. We weren't going to leave them like that so you know that flaming boulder that had almost done away with us?" Link nodded. "I thought we could use it to melt the ice but when I arrived at Death Mountain, Celeste was nowhere in sight."

"Did you guys warp?" he asked.

"Yeah. I was thinking that she might've accidently been sent to the warp point in the village but I haven't spotted her yet." Midna answered, shrugging.

"Are you sure she's still not at Lake Hylia?"

"I don't think so, but it probably won't hurt to check." she said, already floating towards the spring. Link followed closely prepared for his transformation into a wolf. Midna allowed Link to warp first, making sure the same thing that happened to Celeste didn't happen to him, although she wasn't entirely sure what _did_ happen to the girl.

Link and Midna materialized at the entrance to the spring (which was weird because there was only a warp point in the throne room of Zora's Domain) and the grey wolf instantly smelled something fishy. (**A/N:** Haha geddit? Fishy? Ha! I crack myself up. Anyways, please continue.) He growled recognizing the pungent metallic smell of blood. As Midna realized how serious the situation was her smile disappeared to be replaced by a small frown.

Link looked down and spotted a puddle of blood. There was a small trail of blood leading into the cave in front of them. Midna, who was floating beside Link, looked at the grey wolf. They both nodded and cautiously entered the cave.

A loud growl erupted from Link's throat- he was expecting to see a Twilit Beast or something but the only living things that were inside was Celeste and the remnants of the Light Spirit. The sound of the growl perked the fox's ears and she turned her head to see Link and Midna loitering near the entrance. She frowned at the sight of the imp.

"I materialized under water, in the puddle they call a lake." she muttered bitterly.

Midna's nose wrinkled in confusion. "That's weird; these portals must be out of whack or something, because we ended up here instead of inside the throne room."

"Well it's not my fault your shadow magic is so faulty." Celeste stood, her tail twitching.

Link cleared his throat and padded in between his companions. "Celeste, did you get the Vessel of Light?" he asked. She nodded and brushed a paw over the empty fruit vine hanging from her neck. Link nodded in approval and turned to address the Light Spirit. "Don't worry; we'll get your light back as soon as we can."

"Thank you… I mark your map with the locations of the insectsss… hurry…!" The little balls of light glowed feebly when she talked. Link and Celeste dipped their heads politely and left the spring. Midna plopped down on the wolf's back and took out his map.

"Mr. Hero and I will go back and thaw out Zora's Domain," Midna shuffled the paper and it unfolded to reveal the Lanayru Province. "Red can go and start collecting the bugs."

Celeste glanced at the map then padded off towards the boardwalk where she already pounced on a Twilit Insect and collected a Tear. Midna and Link watched Celeste chase after another until she was out of sight before the imp floated into the sky and warped the both of them; again, Link entering the portal first. The duo materialized on Death Mountain near the boulder that had almost crushed them.

Midna slipped out of his shadow and floated beside the snow smoldering boulder. "This thing's been here for a while, but it's still hot. Let's take it back with us."

_What are Zoras?_ he wondered as they began to float back up into the sky.

Link watched in wonder as the boulder materialized over Zora's Domain. His eye twitched when Midna simply dropped it into the throne room without as much as a second thought then flew down after it. The ice shattered on impact and a large cloud of steam quickly filled the room as the cold substance melted and water gushed towards the lake. He hoped that Celeste wasn't standing in the path of the nasty current; she didn't seem to like water very much.

Midna floated lazily to Link's side as he dragged himself out of the water. He shook himself off, soaking the unimpressed imp in the process and looked around as weird fish-like creatures regained their breath on the stone steps.

He padded up to one. "Are these Zoras?"

"Yeah," Midna looked down at the now lukewarm water. "Who knew something so dangerous could come in handy."

"Yeah well, it's a miracle that you didn't kill any of them." Link replied. Midna merely shrugged. The wolf sighed and shook his furry head. His ears pricked however when he heard the soft buzzing of electricity. He padded over to the wall and saw a Twilit Insect resting there. Growling, he shouldered the wall and the bug flew off. Link leaped into the air and snapped the bug's hard outer shell. It fell to the ground, shrivelled up, and burst into Twilight matter, releasing a Tear of Light. Link absorbed it then promptly felt its presence disappear down river, probably going to rest in the Vessel of Light.

Seeing that there were nowhere insects in the throne room, Link turned to leave but a soft urgent voice stopped him in mid-step. He whirled around to see the faint figure of a large Zora. She had soft sapphire eyes, and flowing peach coloured fins.

"Please, you must allow me to thank you for revitalizing both my people and this spring, which is the water source for all the lands in Hyrule. In life, I was the elder of this Zora village and the queen of my people. I was called Rutela." There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Not to be rude, but we didn't exactly do it for you guys…" Link turned his head sharply to glare at Midna.

"The dark ones…" They both looked back at Rutela. "They raided this village and, as a message to my people, executed me before them. Young man… You who take the form of a proud beast, I have something to ask of you. When the dark ones descended upon our village I sent my young one, Ralis, to Hyrule Castle to inform Princess Zelda of our fate. But I fear danger has followed him from this doomed place. I feel it. His presence grows fainter to me over time… But my time in this world has passed, and though I would give it gladly, I no longer have a life to risk in this rescue. Please… Would you save my dearest, Prince Ralis?

Midna opened her mouth to answer but the Queen persisted by interrupting her.

"If you do this thing, I will bestow upon you the protection of water. This power will grant you the ability to and respire in very deep water as if you were a Zora. Please... Save my son"

"Hmm… If we save her son then you'll be able to swim like a Zora? Interesting, it could be useful if the last Fused Shadow..."

Link ignored Midna's rambling and said, "Of course we'll save your son."

Queen Rutela gave the wolf a thankful smile before disappearing.

**oooOOOooo**

The spring glowed gold as Lanayru regained her full form. The Twilight matter that floated around disappeared, the spring water became clear, and fresh air blew into the spring. A shining ball of light floated up only to be caught in between the jaws of a large serpent. Diving back into the water, she glided around before emerging and facing the duo.

"Your effortsss have at last restored each of us Light Spiritsss in Hyrule. O hero chosen by the gods, the dark power that you seek… It waits in the temple set in the bed of Lake Hylia."

Celeste rolled her eyes when she saw Link's shadow move in approval. The blonde opened his mouth to say thank-you but Lanayru cut him off with a soft hiss.

"…But before seeking it, you must now bear witness to sssomething, and never forget it. You must know that it isss the will of the Goddesses that we lock away the forbidden power…"

Celeste watched in interest as Link's gaze became distant and he swayed a bit in place. A few moments after she realized that she wasn't going to be shown the reason why the Fused Shadows had been sealed and went to go lean against the wall of the cave, her arms crossed. It was a few minutes later when she heard Link fall to the ground, panting heavily and sweat dripping from his brow. Her brow rose questionably.

"You…" Lanayru turned her head to look at Celeste.

"Yes?" she asked, shifting uncomfortably under the Light Spirit's piercing gaze.

"The dark power that you ssseek is within the sleeping Lakebed Temple in Lake Hylia" Lanayru blinked and burst into small balls of light before fully disappearing. Link stood up and swayed dangerously but managed to keep his footing as he staggered out of the spring. Taking one last glance at the place where Lanayru disappeared, Celeste followed Link into the light.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey, erm so yeah. Celeste got attacked and ended up underwater. How's she make it to shore and who attacked her, and why are the portals all out of whack? Find out by continueing to follow my story. Good-bye.<strong>_

_**CMilkLOL**_

_**(SKYWARD SWORD FOREVER! GRAAAAAAAAAH KIKWISSSSS!)**_


	14. Escorts

_**Hello! I would've had the chapter out earlier but due to some internet connection difficulties at my cottage I couldn't. Sorry for the lack of A/N last chapter. I was in a foul mood because I remembered I have to go back to school tomorrow. ;o; Ish so sad! Buuuuuut anyways please enjoy chapter 13! (Wow 13 chapters already... I feel proud!)**_

_**Rosy the Spazz: **_Ah I love cake too! Mmm... cheesecake. *Ahem* Anyways I'm glad you like the story so much! I love foreshadowing so feel free to leave more of your guesses in a review! KIKWI'S FOREVER! (lol I should write a fic just about them oWo)

* * *

><p>The Wolf and the Fox: Chapter 13, Escorts<p>

Link would've stopped and stared if under any other circumstances but he had caught Ilia's scent inside a bar when he was looking for the Twilit Insects. As soon as they entered East Castle Town he quickly headed down the street and took a sharp turn to his left, almost running into a short man who was carry a large bag of feed. Celeste rushed forward and caught the other side of the bag before it dropped to the ground. The man gave her a thankful smile before hurrying away. She sighed as she rubbed her brow and watched Link disappear around another bend. Turning around, she headed back down the street they were first on and entered the Town Square.

A large fountain with the Royal Family's family crest stood proudly in the center of the cobblestone square. The area was lined with different shops and apartments. To the left of the archway leading to the castle there was a small band playing cheerful music. A small smile played on Celeste's lips but it soon disappeared when she remembered why she had left Link to find his own way around.

Walking forward, she dodged the people bustling around the square and entered West Castle Town. There were a lot less people and the volume level went down quite a bit. The buildings were older looking and the materials they were made of was aged and faded. She guessed that it must be the older part of Castle Town; the first part built.

Celeste entered the tall building beside the doctor's office and the smell of old books, parchment, and dust hit her nostrils. Another smile appeared on her face and this one stayed a while longer than the other. The building was larger than it looked from the outside. The walls were lined with shelves crammed with book upon book. Large cabinets stood tall over the small piles of books and other various objects littered around the floor. Shoved close to the left wall was a small desk covered in supplies and books. Behind the desk was a tall woman with black hair that was up in a messy bun, glasses, and pale blue eyes. She was wearing a brownish-maroon ruffled shirt that was tucked into a long brown skirt. The lady didn't look up from her work as Celeste wandered around the first floor, her eyes skimming the spines of the books. Stopping in front of the small staircase leading up to the second floor she looked up to see an old wooden door blocking her way at the top. On the door was a newer looking sign that read, 'Restricted Staff Only'.

"Excuse me," Celeste turned and saw the lady looking up from her work. She pushed her glasses farther up her nose as she stood. Maneuvering past the piles of supplies cluttered around her desk, she motioned her away from the staircase. Pouting slightly, Celeste obeyed and stood in front of the lady. "May I help you with something?" she asked politely.

"Uh yes actually, I was looking for some books about the Lakebed Temple at the bottom of Lake Hylia." she explained.

"Hmm… The Lakebed Temple… Ah!" The woman's eyes lit up and she shuffled over to the far end of the store. Dragging, one of the rickety latters over to where she wanted, the lady climbed all the way to the top shelf and ran her finger along the book spines. Finding the one she wanted, she pulled out a large and thick pale blue hardcover with faded gold writing. The librarian carefully climbed down the latter and handed Celeste the book.

"This should satisfy most of your curiosity about the temple," she said bowing. "May I help you with anything else?"

Celeste tucked the book safely under her arm before saying, "Do you have any books about dark magic, specifically shadow magic?"

"Shadow magic?" she asked, alarmed. "We might have a couple in the restricted area but we don't lend those out for the public to read. You would need permission from Her Majesty herself, but the castle does have its own library for the Royal Family's own use."

"That's what I thought," Celeste turned and walked towards the door. "Thanks for your help."

"Oh, it was no trouble at all…" The lady trailed off and watched Celeste walk out of the library and close the door gently behind her. Her choice in books unnerved her a bit but she decided if she dwelled on it too much it would bother her for the rest of the day. And if that happened then she would never get her work done. So filing her suspicious thoughts for later, the librarian returned to her desk and picked up her quill, deciding how to continue her story.

Celeste took a smaller back street and headed for the market place but her mind had wondered back to the library up in the restricted section where her sought topic was waiting to be read. She had noticed two windows that were on the second floor but if she tried to climb through one then she'd be easily spotted by anyone who walked by the building. There was however a small alley-like space in between the library itself and the doctor's office. A black fence was stationed there but she could jump over it and reach the very back of the building where she assumed there would be another window or something she could climb through.

Wandering through the market place, she inhaled the delicious smells of the fresh produce that was being sold. All sorts of local and exotic fruits sat in bins and crates. It seemed that two stalls were competing for the title of best fruit but the both seemed to be getting good business. A crate of small spikey fruit all different colours of red, green, yellow, and blue sat idly off to the side of one of the stands and Celeste turned on her heel to speed walk up to the crate. The vendor, a plump man with a toothy smile and sparkling hazel eyes, turned and leaned over to her, his arm resting on the wooden counter.

He grinned at her. "Hello there, little missy."

Celeste only spared a glance at him before continuing to stare at the fruit in front of her. "Uh-yeah-hi."

"Anything caught your eye? These delectable Samasa Dew Cactus Berries perhaps?" the vendor asked, arching a bushy eyebrow. Celeste just kept staring so the man continued. "They're straight from the Dew Cactus. Arrived fresh this mornin' they did! Good quality too. I'm surprised those grouchy desert dwellers even let the harvesters into their camp."

At his last comment her brow furrowed and her lips turned into a small frown. Her father would never let an outsider even close to their little village, let alone near any of their crops. There was only one other place where the rare cactus species grew and that was in one of the deepest oases in the Samasa. Its location also happened to be one of the most guarded secrets in all of Holodrum. So how the pesky harvesters got wind of it was beyond her but something had to be done about it.

"How much for the whole crate?" she asked. The man was taken aback.

"Th-the whole thing? Well these things are rare to begin with and even rarer to be seen here in Hyrule so you'd be payin' a lot for these." he said seriously. "Besides, if you bought the whole crate then no one else could buy 'em."

"Exactly." she muttered under her breathe.

"But if you really want… 745 rupees." he stated.

Celeste took out her wallet and placed the exact amount on the counter. The man looked as though he'd start crying any second as he poured the contents of the crate into a woven sack. Pulling the drawstring to close the bag, he reluctantly gave it to Celeste with almost a pleading look in his eyes.

"Thanks." Slinging the sack over her shoulder, she left the stand and headed to the bar at a brisk pace.

Celeste slowed her pace once she got to the stairs leading down to the bar and opened the door to come face to face with a shiny silver plate of chest armor.

"Out of our way girl!" the soldier in front ordered desperately. Celeste raised an eyebrow but remained where she was; in the doorway to Telma's bar. The soldiers behind him acted nervously and kept casting glances behind them.

"Why are you guys leaving in such a hurry?" she asked.

"They're too scared to escort us to Kakariko Village." she heard another girl say.

Celeste's brow rose even higher in mock surprise. "Now why would they do that? I thought the knights of Hyrule were brave and courageous." she spit the last sentence out like venom. Advancing towards the group of cowering knights, she herded them back into the bar.

"What's going on out here?" Everyone's headed towards the sound of the voice. A tall, handsome, black-haired knight stepped into the group of people. He was dressed in a pale blue shirt under a deerskin tunic, dark pants, boots, and brown gauntlets. A large two handed long sword was strapped to his back by a brown strap. His gaze was hard as he looked at the knights in front of him.

They all straightened up and saluted. "Captain Tucker!"

"What are you lot doing now?" he asked.

"We were about to escort Miss Telma, the girl, and the Zora boy to Kakariko Village, sir, but this girl wouldn't let us leave." the tallest of the men explained, glaring at Celeste. She scowled.

"Bull." she scoffed, crossing her arms.

The knight opened his mouth to object but Celeste narrowed her eyes threateningly and he abruptly shut it. Instead of facing their captain they took a sudden interest in the floor. The black-haired boy sighed in disappointment and pinched his brow.

"Leave, just leave. You're dismissed for today." he growled.

"B-but-"

"I said go!" the captain nearly yelled. The knights squeaked pathetically and ran out of the bar.

"Nice bunch you got there." Telma said scowling at the door. The captain only shook his head in response and only seemed to take notice of Celeste now. He recognized her from her amber eyes and red hair.

"It's been awhile… Celeste was it?" He walked forward and held out a hand.

She stared at it suspiciously for a moment before gingerly taking his hand and hers and giving him a firm handshake.

"Certainly has, Seth. Or I guess you're a Captain now?"

"Well I'm actually a Commander, the tall knight you were talking to? He was Captain of the knights who patrol the streets of Castle Town." he explained. "But he was de-promoted because he's not responsible enough to get the job done, so I was appointed Captain until they find someone suitable for the opening."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Link stepped forward.

Before either of them could answer Ilia interrupted. "I'm sorry if I'm sounding rude but we need someone to escort us to Kakariko Village so we could get help for this boy!"

"I'm sure this handsome young man could escort us." Telma said, motioning to Link. He gave both women a smile and nodded.

"I will also be accompanying you." said Seth. "I will be paying a long overdue visit to my aunt."

Everyone turned to Celeste. "I'll be coming as well."

"Good! Pack your things young lady; we're leaving as soon as the cart's ready."

**oooOOOooo**

Link and Seth sat atop their horses on either side of the cart while Celeste sat up front with Telma. She cast longing glances at Epona, wondering when she's find her faithful companion. She was pulled out of her thoughts however when she felt her nails digging into her upper arm.

"Ow…" Furrowing her brow, Celeste glanced down at the red marks that had appeared on her skin. Link looked down at her worriedly.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a bit worried about Zaid." she answered, turning back to look ahead. Link left her to her thoughts then turned Epona and head down to the bridge.

Seth followed with Telma and the others hot on his heels. They stopped at the beginning of the bridge and watched Link survey the situation. King Bulblin sat on Lord Bullbo at the other end of the bridge. One of his horns was broken off and he had an ugly scowl on his green face. He had two large shields on either arm to protect him from oncoming sword attacks so Link left the Ordon Sword in its sheath. Instead, he took out the Hero's Bow and notched an arrow.

"Good luck young man!" called Telma. "Come see us if you need any more arrows."

Link nodded and urged Epona into a full gallop. He steered her to the right then took aim. Letting go of the arrow, he cursed under his breathe when he missed and it flew over King Bulblin's head. He swerved Epona to the left to avoid getting trampled by the bullbo. Reaching the other side, Link turned her around and charged back across the bridge. He took aim again and fired. He could hear faint cheering from the other side as the monster let out a cry of pain and dodged Link to get to the other side of the bridge. Encouraged by his first hit and the cheers of the others, Link hit King Bulblin once more before it went limp and Lord Bullbo jumped over the small wall of the bridge and plummeted down into Lake Hylia. The key to the gate flew back over the wall and landed in Link's lap, much their convenience.

Reaching the other side of the bridge, Celeste hopped off the cart and unlocked the gate. The ears of all the horses twitched when they heard the click of the lock and the creaking of the gate as she swung it opened. As soon as the space was big enough for the cart to squeeze through, Telma snapped the reigns and urged the dark chestnut stallion forward. Celeste ran to catch up the cart and jumped on the front.

When the group reached open field a bunch of bullbos came charging out of nowhere. Bulblin archers lit fire arrows and started shooting not only at Link and Seth but at the cart as well. Ilia screamed as one of the arrows hit the canvas and lit it ablaze. Celeste climbed into the back with Ilia and murmured a few words in Hylian before a small whirlwind appeared in her palm. It was not nearly as big as she wanted but it would have to do. She sent it blowing towards the fire and put it out, the flame leaving the canvas slightly charred.

Celeste popped her head out and looked at Link. "I'll take care of all the fire on the cart! Just make sure that kargorak doesn't drop that bomb!" Link gave her a weird look.

"What's a kargorak?" he yelled back. Celeste opened her mouth to answer when suddenly there was an explosion in front of the cart horse. It whinnied in panic and galloped off the road and into the longer grass.

Celeste yelped as the cart went over a pump and her hand slipped causing her to fall forward and her chin to smash against the bench. Telma spared a glance at her to make sure she was OK before redirecting her attention back to getting the cart back on track.

"Link, I'll take down the bulblin riders," Seth said. "Go and shoot that kargorak with your arrow."

Link nodded, finally knowing what a 'kargorak' was, and galloped away from the group. Meanwhile, Celeste was kept busy putting the fires out due to the fire arrows and Seth had his hands full holding his long sword and keeping his horse on track. With a wide sweep of his sword, he disposed of the riders who surrounded him. Though those ones burst into black smoke on the ground, five more bullbos replaced them.

Finally after ten minutes Telma finally got the carriage back on course and they made it to Kakariko Gorge. The bulblins that harassed them in Hyrule Field but a bunch more appeared and started chasing after them. Link notched another arrow and shot the kargorak before it could drop another bomb before the cart. Rushing forward, he dismounted Epona and opened the gate to the village. Everyone let out a sigh of relief as they entered Kakariko. The sound of the carriage combined with the snorts and whinnies of the horses drew the attention of the people in the Sanctuary and the doors opened to let the children and Renado out into the night. His eyes widened when he got a glimpse of the Zora boy in the cart and walked forward.

"Bring the boy inside the inn; I'll take a look at him there."

It was an hour before Renado came back out with Colin by his side. They both had small smiles on their faces so Link assumed that the boy was going to be alright.

"He has passed through the worst of it. As long as he rests, he should recover in due time." said Renado. Link let out a relieved sigh. The shaman's face soon turned into a small frown. "Do you know the fate of his mother?"

Link bit his lip and took a sudden interest in his boots. Renado let out a small sigh and closed his eyes in disappointment.

"Her welfare consumes him. He has been mumbling deliriously almost constantly…" Midna shifted uncomfortably in Link's shadow. "… I can see the knowledge grieves you. I must be an awful memory."

Colin stepped forward. "I'll stay with him until he's better! No matter how long it takes!"

"Is that so? Thank you, Colin." Renado smiled.

"Hey, Link," The boy looked up at the blonde. "About Ilia… Is it true, what they say about her?"

Link nodded solemnly. Colin looked down at his feet in disappointment, his earlier mood deflated by the news.

"Yes, she has lost her memory, Colin, and regaining it will be no simple task. But it will be all right, child," Renado said. "If we just give her some time, I am certain that Ilia will find her heart again. So, Colin, I'd like to ask you to stay in this village until then. It is our turn to show the courage that you have already displayed."

Colin beamed up at the Shaman then ran back into the inn. Telma who had just opened the door blinked in surprise when she almost ran into him. He called back an apology before continuing up to the bedrooms. Both adults chuckled softly while Telma gently closed the door of the inn. Renado nodded to her in greeting before turning and walking towards the spring. She watched him for a while before turning to Link.

"Nice to see there's still hope here. And it's always good to see happy results repay your efforts... Those skills of yours... Any chance you're of the mind to put them to use for Hyrule?" Telma asked. Link gave her a small smirk and a look that read, 'and-what-if-I'm-already-doing-that'. "What hope there is in our kingdom is frail and dying...but there's still a group trying to do what it can. And I'm a member of that group. Call me Telma.

"Nice to meet you," he said. "I'm Link, the red-haired girl that was with you in the cart was, Celeste."

The bar tender nodded. "I may just stay here a bit longer. I'm still worried about Ilia, and... Well, never mind about the rest. Link, I want to see you and, Celeste again at my bar, you hear me? The bar is actually a kind of safe house for my friends. There's a passageway that leads to the castle from in there, as well. If you ever need something, stop by, I'll be waiting for you, honey!" With that, Telma gave him a wink before jogging after Renado.

"Heh…" Link smirked at the two, wondering if Telma's flirting would work on the shaman. He had a feeling it would and wouldn't. Turning to go back into the inn, a ghostly fog appeared. He looked up to see Queen Rutela appear in front of the inn.

"This way…" Link followed her into the graveyard. He spotted Celeste who was reading in the light of a lantern. She looked up in surprise when she heard Link approaching. Queen Rutela glanced down at her before disappearing into the lichen and vine covered rock face.

"Hey, where'd she go?" Link asked, looking around in confusion. Celeste closed the book she had gotten from the library and stood, stretching out her limbs. Walking forward, she inspected the stone in front of the rock face. It had a faded symbol carved into it.

"It's the Zora Saphire." she said, reaching out her hand to touch it. Her fingers brushed the cold stone and it started to glow. After a few seconds it disappeared to reveal a small crawlspace.

Celeste let Link go first and when she was certain she wouldn't have his butt in her face, she crawled after him. She emerged in a small grove, cut off from the outside world by tall rock walls. There was an array of pretty vegetation including, vines, mangrove, and aquatic growth. She sniffed a bit disdainfully when she saw the crystal clear water in front of them where Queen Rutela was waiting for them on another piece of land that had a large grey tombstone on it.

"Go ahead and get your reward from the queen," Celeste said, sitting against the rock wall. "I'll wait here for you."

Link shrugged and dove into the water. When he came up he heard Celeste exclaiming something in a foreign language. He turned to see her stand with her arms spread and a scowl on her face. Laughing, he glided over to Queen Rutela before she decided to throw something at him and hauled himself onto land.

"I am deeply grateful to you for aiding my son in his time of need. You were right to bring him here. Kakariko Village is a sacred place for the Zora people. It is where we take our eternal rest. My husband in life, King Zora, also rests his spirit here. It is no coincidence my son found his salvation in this place... That which I have promised you is within this grave. During his lifetime, my husband created garments specifically for the chosen hero, garments that house the abilities of the Zora." Link bent down and picked up a set of armor folded neatly. The fabric was a deep blue and the armour was made of a light weight stone coloured greyish-brown.

"Now, at last, I can join the king in slumber. And yet... My son... He still knows nothing of my death. If you see him again, please pass on this message... Tell him he must not grieve his mother's passing. Tell him she wanted him to be brave and live as the king of our people. And... Tell him his mother...loves him without end. Tell him..." Queen Rutela closed her eyes and smiled softly as her voice echoed around the grove before she faded away.

As Link and Celeste walked through the graveyard Midna popped out of his shadow. They stopped and looked at her.

"Well, it's a good thing you found all of your friends and picked up that nifty Zora armor..." she said. "But aren't you forgetting something kind of important? That last Fused Shadow... Remember what Faron the light spirit said... He said you would need the Fused Shadows to defeat the dark overlord Zant and save the world."

"Are you sure the Twilight will really spread past Hyrule if we don't get rid of Zant?" Celeste asked. "Because you'd be over exaggerating saying that we'll be saving the world."

"Of course it will!" the imp snapped. Turning back to Link she put the smile back on her face. "So even if you go back now with all of the people you saved... The whole tragedy would just repeat itself... So let's go get it! We need to go to the temple on the lake bed of Lake Hylia."

Midna slipped back into Link's shadow and they headed to the inn, intent on getting a good sleep in before heading forward on their journey, but unknown to Link, Celeste had other things on her mind than the Lakebed Temple.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonjour! Aha, excuse my poor french. So do you like this chapter? I do, but that's probably because we're FINALLY getting to the spot where Celeste's loyalties will truly be tested! Weeellll maybe not that much but it will waver. The next chapter won't have much Link action in it because I hate writing temples and we need to find more about Celeste. Hey didja see what I did there? I added Seth cause he'll be the one challenging Celeste's loyalties. So, thanks to all my reviewers and anonymous readers and look forward to chapter 14 of TWatF, Breaking, Entering, and uh... More Breaking!<strong>_

_**There's a poll on my profile to check out as well. Huh, what's really stumping me is why is Summer in Hyrule the one with the second most hits monthly and legacy even though I'm not writing it anymore...**_

_**(SKYWARD SWORD FOREVER! IoOoI -(lol like my little homemade emotocon?))**_

_**CMilkLOL**_


	15. Vaati's Pendant

The Wolf and the Fox: Chapter 14, Vaati's Pendant

"I still don't see why you aren't coming to the Lakebed Temple with me." Link looked at Celeste. The redhead sighed and leaned against the wooden frame of the cart.

"I have my reasons. Besides, I have no business in that place what so ever." she stated.

"You didn't have any business in the Forest Temple or the Mines and you still went in them." the blonde countered.

Celeste's mouth twitched. She had not thought of that. "How… do you know if I had something to do in those places? You left me alone in the Forest Temple and I found my own way in at the Mines."

Link opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Closing it, he realized that he truly did not know anything about her. She joined him when she met him in the dungeons of Hyrule Castle, helped him defeat the Forest Temple's boss, distracted Fyrus long enough to evacuate Kakariko and most of Death Mountain's residents, and had given him helpful advice concerning all his weapons and the enemies they had fought. To him, it seemed as though she knew almost everything about Hyrule and the Royal Family. But Link, he knew nothing about Holodrum, her family, and a lot of the stuff she talked about. Like, what was a 'Kikwi' or why would she not let him try one of the fruits she had bought in the market the other day. To tell the truth, he had started becoming a bit suspicious of her. He felt bad about it, but something told him that she was not to be trusted.

"…ink… Link."

"Huh?" Link blinked and looked down at Telma. She gave him a sympathetic look.

"Maybe you should have rested another day, dear." Telma said.

"No," Link shook his head. "It's very important that I get to the temple."

"That's probably Midna talking…" Celeste muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Link sighed and looked forward, trying to ignore the suspicions that were surfacing at the back of his mind. Epona snorted softly, as if to reassure her master that everything would be fine, but he was not so sure. Nevertheless, he patted her neck, thankful for her support.

The group soon arrived at the path that led to Lake Hylia. Link nodded in farewell and felt a tug on his heart when Celeste ignored him. Telma gave him a sympathetic look before urging the cart horse forward. Link watch the carriage roll down the path before heading to Lake Hylia.

"That boy is very fond of you," said Telma. Celeste looked up in surprise. "He really does care about you."

"Oh. Well… I have things that need to be done. I didn't come to Hyrule for nothing." she muttered, shifting uncomfortably under Telma's gaze.

The bar owner thought a bit before asking her question. "Why _did _you come to Hyrule anyways? I know it's not my place to pry, but I'm just curious."

Celeste looked away from Telma, unable to meet her gaze. Kenneth told her once that she was an excellent liar except her eyes seemed different when she did lie. He had added that people who did not know her would not be able to tell the difference, but for some reason she felt as if Telma knew she was hiding something and was actually scared of being questioned.

"It's difficult for someone like you to understand…" Celeste decided that blowing the subject off was her best option. Unfortunately, Telma took her comment the wrong way.

"And what do you mean by that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Celeste sighed. She did not want to start something with Telma. She liked the bar owner and definitely did not want to get on her bad side. "Nothing…"

Both women sat in silence. The air around them was thick with tension, but it evened out as they entered Castle Town. Everyone cleared out of the way of the cart as it came to a stop beside the goat stalls in East Castle Town. Celeste hopped off and undid the horse from the cart. Leading it to its stall, she took off the equipment and let the caretakers do the rest. Telma's gaze followed Celeste as the redhead headed towards the town square. The bar owner had many questions circling around in her head, but she decided it was best that most of them went unanswered.

The weather was overcast and a damp mist covered Hyrule making the mood of Castle Town a bit depressing. There were a lot less people doing their daily errands, but the minstrels were still playing their music; trying to lift the mood of the town.

When Celeste entered West Castle Town she saw that the windows and shutters of most of the houses were closed to keep the dampness out. She stopped in front of the library and looked up, spotting two windows that were most likely locked shut. Glancing down the street, she spotted a guard leaning against the stone wall of Castle Town. His arms were crossed and he had his visor down over his eyes. Celeste snorted; Hyrule should really hire new knights. Then again, she herself would probably have fallen asleep if she was on duty on a day like this.

Celeste looked around before slipping into the small alley between the library and the doctor's office. She easily cleared the small, black fence and walked around to the back of the building. The whole wall was covered in vines and moss. She looked up and saw two windows; both of them were boarded up. Her brows knit together as she let out a small sigh, trying to think of a way to get inside without drawing the librarian's attention with the noise she would have to make. She could get up easily, no doubt about that, but she needed a way to get past the planks of wood.

Backing up as far as she could, Celeste drew in a deep breath. She bolted forward and jumped up as high as she could, barely catching the windowsill before she fell back down. Grunting with the effort, she managed to pull herself up and saw that most of the glass from the window was missing. Celeste tapped the wood that was blocking the window and realized that it was very rotten and could easily be punched away. Being careful not to slip and fall, she raised herself high enough to sit on the windowsill. Celeste used the back of her hand to smash through the remaining glass and wood. Slipping inside, she wrinkled her nose when the smell of dust, old parchment, and mildew met her nostrils. Scanning the room, the dusty light revealed there was much more than just books and parchment. There were boxes and crates stacked around, a large wooden shelf shoved against the far wall, a few chests, and even a few weapons leaning against the stacks of junk.

Celeste scratched her head, deciding where she should start. She walked over to the shelf and saw almost every cubby was filled with parchment and scrolls. It was hard to see what the scrolls were labelled as, due to all the dust so Celeste wracked her brain, trying to remember a certain spell that she learned a long time ago. Smiling in success she mumbled something and with a wave of her hand, a gust of wind from outside blew the dust from the shelf and into the air. Celeste abruptly covered her mouth as she muffled the sound of her coughs. Her eyes watered from the floating debris and she hoped the librarian had not heard her.

Celeste pulled out a scroll with letters ''HCSS" painted into the end knob in Hyrulian. Pulling open the scroll, she saw an intricate painting of what looked to be a map. The confusing twists and turns in the map seemed a bit familiar to her, but she had no idea why until she read the title of the map in the upper left corner. Rolling the scroll back up and putting it back into its place, she picked another one with the symbol of the Royal Family painted on the end.

"I already know my way around Hyrule Castle's sewer system. I was locked in there for a long time…" she said aloud as she opened the next scroll. Her eyes widened when she saw its contents. It was by far the thickest scroll out of all of them and now she knew why. It was the whole Royal Family's bloodline. She spent a few minutes looking it over, more in curiosity than priority. The Holodrum Library had very few things concerning Zelda's family tree.

Instead of putting it back, she set it down on a dusty table and headed over to several chests. Two of them were broken and most likely empty, but the third one looked to be in good condition except for the thick layer of grime on it. She _really _did not want to touch it so she instead kicked the bottom of it with her boot (1). Celeste blinked in surprise when it actually opened. She peered inside and she frowned in disappointment when she saw it was only a thick leather book. The pages were yellowed with age and a piece of leather with a string was wrapped around the book a few times to keep it closed. She went to untie the string, but she yelped and dropped the book as a vision of a giant monster appeared in her mind. Thick black drool dripped from its maw as it roared and bit at her. She was awakened from the vision when the book hit the ground with a rather loud 'thump'.

Downstairs…

The librarian snapped her head up when she heard another noise come from upstairs. There had been faint creaking sounds, but she guessed they were only a result of the wind that had picked up outside. She waited for a second before she heard another one that sounded more like a 'clink'. Her chair scraped noisily across the floor as she stood and head to the stair case. She had to know who or what was up there.

Upstairs…

As Celeste picked up the book a sparkling silver key slipped from in-between the pages and fell to the floor. Picking it up, she thought she heard a chair scraping across the floor down stairs. Her suspicions were confirmed when the stairs outside the door creaked loudly. Celeste spotted a chair in the corner and quickly shoved it under the doorknob. She jumped back in surprise when there was a loud banging on the door.

"Whoever's up there better let me in!" she heard the librarian yell.

Rubbing her forehead, Celeste turned away from the door and looked at the silver key. It shone bright even in the dim light and she had a strange feeling it was pulling her towards something in the room. Throwing all caution to the wind, Celeste ran forward and threw books, boxes, and other various objects away to reveal the wall of the room. The feeling became even stronger and she was barely able to control herself as she shoved the key into the keyhole. There was a loud click and a part of the wall shifted before falling to the floor.

"Do _not_ think I didn't hear that!" The librarian beat furiously on the door. She was not very strong, but she could feel whatever was blocking the door would give away at any moment.

Celeste quickly grabbed whatever was in the secret compartment in the wall. She was at the window in a few short strides and was buffeted by wind and rain. Glancing back at the door, she saw the chair cracking and decided it was time to make her escape. She grabbed the top of the window and threw herself out and into the storm. There was a streak of lightening as the librarian finally broke through the chair. She spotted something disappear through the window just as the lightning went out. Running towards the window, she looked out, but saw nothing in the long wet grass. She let out several curses as she turned back around to start her investigation on what was stolen.

**oooOOOooo**

"Whoa…" Link stared in awe as he entered the main part of the Lakebed Temple. Midna slipped out of his shadow and crossed her arms. She was fairly impressed with whole thing. It was much more beautiful than the other two temples they had been to, but her mouth soon turned into a slight grimace. Judging by all the doors in this place, it was going to be one long temple.

"Let's go, shall we?" Link walked forward as Midna slipped back into his shadow. He was thinking the same thing as she was.

**oooOOOooo**

Telma looked up in surprise as the door of her bar burst open. Lightning flashed as rain splashed into the bar along with several damp leaves from outside. Celeste stumbled in and shut the storm out behind her, letting out a relieved sigh as she leaned against door.

"Great Farore, child!" Telma exclaimed, putting down the glass she was drying. "What happened to you?"

Celeste clenched her teeth as another wave of pain pulsed through her leg. In her haste to escape she had landed on her right leg and barely managed to get out of the view of the window before the librarian saw her. When she got to the street the soldier was nowhere to be seen so she hobbled as quickly as she could down the side street and to South Castle Town. She practically fell down the small stair case to the bar, which caused her even more pain.

"Telma, what's going on?" A man with a rusted bronze helmet stopped mid-stride when he saw Celeste.

"Celeste?" The red-haired girl looked up and spotted the man through her wet bangs. She gave him a questioning look before her eyes clenched shut in pain.

"Rusl, there is some medical supplies in the back." said Telma, putting Celeste's arm around her shoulders. Rusl took off his helmet and rushed to the back room where the bar stored its supplies.

"I-I'm fine…" Celeste hissed through clenched teeth. Telma ignored her and instead brought her to the place where The Postman often resided. The messenger looked up from the menu and quickly moved to the bar when he saw Celeste.

The bar keeper set her down on a cot. Rolling up her pant leg, Telma saw several nasty looking scars, but they were faded and could not possibly be the cause of Celeste's pain. Her pointed ears twitched when she heard Rusl come up behind her with the first aid kit and several bottles of red potion.

"Celeste, I need to know where the pain is." Telma said, grabbing the girl's wrist.

"I just need a red potion." Celeste managed. The pain was not as strong as it was when she landed on it, but it still hurt real bad. Rusl pulled the stopper out and handed the bottle to Telma. The bar keeper helped Celeste sit up and put the bottle to her lips. She drank greedily and coughed when it was finished, catching the distasteful aftertaste of the potion. She let out a sigh of relief as the pain faded.

"Better?" Telma asked.

Celeste yawned; she had not noticed how tired she was even though it was probably only noon. "Much."

"It'd be best if you rested." Rusl said. Celeste nodded in agreement and lay back down. Telma stood and walked over to a set of curtains. She watched with mild interest as the bar keeper pulled them closed.

"That's convenient…" Celeste mumbled, falling asleep quickly.

**oooOOOooo**

"No… no, no, no! How could I ever let this happen?" The librarian splashed along the street of West Castle Town. She had left the restricted section of the library in ruin and was not about to clean it up until she found who had stolen from it. Her grip on the shiny silver key tightened as she rounded the corner only to have it fall out of her grasp when she bumped into someone.

A gloved had shot out and caught her around the waste before she could fall back into a puddle. She blushed and looked up to see the handsome face of Captain Tucker. Her eyes widened in realization before she stumbled back against the stone wall of the town square.

"C-Captain! Oh thank the Goddesses you are here!" she exclaimed, pushing her glasses farther up her pointed nose. The Captain stared at her with a slightly confused look.

"I'm sorry?" he asked. Now it was her turn to look confused. The Captain was a regular visitor at the library, how could he not know who she was?

"Captain, it's me, Miss Emery." She smiled when Seth's eyes lit up with realization.

"Ah, Miss Emery! You'll have to excuse my rudeness. I did not recognize you in the dim light." he said, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. Miss Emery felt her face heat up again. Remembering why she was heading to the castle in the first place, she pulled her hand away.

"Captain, the library was broken into and some very important things were stolen from the restricted section." Miss Emery said.

Seth's gaze hardened. "Do you know what was stolen?"

"Well… There was this old leather book and a panel of the wall was missing, but I have no knowledge of what was in the secret compartment." she said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear in thought. Emery jumped when she heard a low growl come from the captain. She looked up and saw his eyes blazing and teeth clenched. Emery took a few steps back in fear.

"C-Captain?" His gaze trained on her.

"Who stole the items?"

"Well I'm not sure but-"

"I must see this 'secret compartment'." Seth demanded, already pulling Emery after him.

"Oh… OK…" Emery held onto her glasses as the Captain pulled her back to where she had come. She first intended to inform the royal court or maybe even the princess herself, but she guessed the Captain was as good as anything.

**oooOOOooo**

"Irk!" Celeste's eyes snapped open when a small wave of pain traveled up her leg. She sat up slowly and swung her legs over the side of the cot. Her right leg looked the same as it was before she landed and the pain was minimal. She bent it experimentally then stood, swaying slightly. She then noticed how hungry she was when her stomach growled loudly.

Celeste pulled the curtain aside and saw the tavern was empty, save for The Postman who sat on one of the stools at the bar, looking over a menu. She quietly limped over and sat down beside him. He looked up and smiled in acknowledgement before going back to the folded bristle board.

"So…" The Postman looked back up and put down the menu.

"Hello." he said.

"Hey." They sat there in awkward silence until The Postman decided to speak up.

"Did you need something?"

"Well… I was just wondering if you made deliveries." Celeste said, resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Of course I do." he said, a little offended. "I _am_ The Postman after all."

"Sorry, but it's just that whenever I'm here I see you sitting in a corner looking over a menu." Celeste said, idly pointing over to where she was sleeping.

"Oh. That." The Postman said, his eyebrows creasing. "A lot of Hyrule's Postmen are just hanging around because of my cousin. He is considered the best out of all of us so we never get any mail to deliver." (2)

"You mean the annoying guy who hums when he gives you a letter?" she asked. The Postman nodded.

"Yes- him."

"Well, if you're up for it, I might have a delivery-"

"Done." The Postman interrupted her eagerly.

Celeste laughed softly. "I don't have it written yet, but I'd like you to deliver a letter to my friend in Holodrum."

"Hmm… That's a long way, but I need the exercise." The Postman said, laughing.

"You need to work off all those steaks you've been eating!" Celeste and the Postman turned and saw Telma entering the tavern from her apartment upstairs. Celeste muffled her snicker with her hand when the Postman blushed furiously.

"I haven't had _that_ many." he mumbled. Telma just laughed and walked behind the bar.

"Do you have a piece of paper and a quill I can borrow?" Celeste asked the bartender. Telma nodded and handed her the requested items that were conveniently place behind the counter.

"So, Vince, can I get y'anything?" she asked the Postman. He tapped his chin in thought then ordered a platter of catfish and a glass of water. "You want anything, young lady?"

Celeste looked up from her letter. "Uh… I guess I'll have a drink… Give me a Chateau Ordon." (3)

"Comin' right up." Telma handed the Postman or Vince as it was revealed, his glass of water before sliding a glass of creamy white liquid down the counter to Celeste. The girl gave it a sniff before taking an experimental sip. The presence of alcohol was certainly there, but it also had a pleasantly sweet taste along with a dash of cinnamon and a few other spices.

"This is good!" she said, taking a bigger drink. Telma chuckled.

"Certainly is, but be careful. That's stuff strong." she warned, heading to the kitchen to prepare Vince's order.

Celeste heard Vince chortle quietly when she took another gulp of Chateau Ordon. She raised her eyebrow at him, the bottle still at her lips. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," he said, waving his hand in dismissal. "I was just remembering my first Chateau Ordon."

Celeste watched him out of the corner of her eye as a smile slowly appeared on his face. Turning back to her letter, she continued to write. After Vince was almost done his (exceptionally large) platter of catfish and two more bottles of Chateau Ordon Celeste held up and read over her master piece, or that is at least what it was in her point of view.

_Dear Kenneth,_

_Hi. We haven't talked in a while have we? Just wondering how things are back at home. I'm sorry I couldn't write sooner but I got stuck in something called 'the Twilight'. It's this weird stuff… I can't really explain it but I got stuck in it and turned into a fox. I know it's hard to believe, but you've got to trust me on this one. I. Turned. Into. A. Fox. I spent about two weeks in the dungeons of Hyrule Castle before I was saved by a wolf and imp. I can't tell you much more about what happened after in case this letter gets intercepted but all you need to know is I'm safe and I'll be heading home right after my mission is complete._

_By the way, have you been to the dessert lately? There was this big fat man in Castle Town selling Samasa Cactus Dew Berrys. I bought 'em all! Ha! Ya should've seen his face! Anyways, I gotta go. The Postman is almost don his dogfish._

_Sincerally,_

_Celeste_

Celeste grinned stupidly and smacked the parchment back onto the counter and scribbled something below her signature.

_P.S. I discovered something amazing called Chateau Ordon._

Telma handed her an envelope and she licked the flap, managing to get a paper cut on her tongue, and pressed it closed before handing it off to the Postman. He took the letter and put it in his Rito mail bag which he buckled to his waist.

"Thas' priority mail." she slurred, turning in her stool and resting her elbows on the counter. Vince nodded.

"I'll have it to him by no time, Miss Celeste." he said, regaining his Postman like demeanor. Adjusting the postman flag on his back, he headed for the door, but before he left, Vince turned back to Celeste with a smile and said, "If you need to sober up, I suggest drinking some white nectarine juice."

Telma put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Don't worry about her, Vince. I'll take care of her."

Vince nodded and left, leaving the door open for a young man with dark ginger hair. He wore big circular glasses and had a bookworm sort of appearance to him, but Celeste was too drunk to take any notice. He was carrying a large stack of books which would have toppled over if Celeste had not stumbled forward to catch them.

_She may be drunk, but her reflexes are still like a cat's,_ Telma thought as she leaned against the counter.

"Did you take out the whole library, Shad?" Telma teased as the man and Celeste put the books down on the table a little ways from the bar.

Shad huffed and took his glasses off; wiping them on a handkerchief he pulled out of his pocket. "No. Besides, I didn't get as much I would have liked. The Captain of the town's knights kept glaring at me so I left early."

"You mean Cap'n Tuck?" Celeste asked, collapsing in one of the chairs. Shad put his glasses back on and nodded.

"Do you know him?" he asked, taking a seat across from her.

"Ya could say tha'" Celeste spotted a strange book at the bottom of the pile. She saw a dagger sticking out of it. Ignoring the books on top of it, she pulled the other book from the bottom which caused the rest to fall to the floor. Telma rolled her eyes and went to the back to fetch a large jug of nectarine juice. Shad stood in alarm and dove to the ground, rounding up his poor library books. He came up with his glasses askew and set the books on the table.

"I would prefer you reading my books sober." he said, snatching the book and dagger from Celeste's grasp.

"Sorry, but why d'ya have a dagger in ya book anyways? Thas' dangerous." she said matter-o-factly.

"I know it is, but it's a family heirloom. My father kept it in this very book so I shall too." Shad answered.

"Yeah, yeah, so tell meh, why was Cap'n at tha' library? 'E was plannin' on stayin' in Kakariko when I talked ta him last." Celeste questioned, fiddling with a strand of her hair.

Shad opened his mouth to answer, but Telma came up to them with a tall glass and a large jug. She handed the glass to Celeste. "Drink." she ordered. Celeste lazily raised an eyebrow and swirled the liquid around before chugging. When she emptied the glass Telma poured her another one before going back to the bar to serve a couple of knights who had entered the tavern.

Finishing her glass she immediately let out a groan and put her head on the table. Shad pushed his glasses up in amusement and smiled.

"That stuff works wonders doesn't it?" he asked. Celeste gave and weak thumbs up in response.

"Serves you right for drinking so much!" Telma called from the bar.

"I only had three bottles though!" Celeste protested. Everyone including the knights laughed. Wanting to change the subject, she turned to Shad.

"So you're a researcher?" she asked.

Shad nodded with enthusiasm. "Yes, just like my father. He studied an ancient society called the 'Oocca' that lived in the sky."

A picture of Ooccoo and Ooccoo Jr. flashed through her mind before asking her question. "So you know a lot about Hyrule's history then?"

"I do not know as much as my father had, but I do have a great deal of knowledge about Hyrule and her roots." he said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," Celeste stood and headed behind the curtain before emerging with the leather book she had 'borrowed' from the library. Shad's eyes seemed to sparkle with interest when he spotted it. He eagerly pushed his other books to the side when Celeste put hers down on the table. "I uh… happened to come across this book here, but I haven't had a chance to look at it yet."

"Hmm… this is very interesting." Shad said, wiping dust from the leather cover. He revealed four words engraved in the cover. They were faded and worn with age but, they were still legible.

"The…" Celeste bent down close to make out the next word. "-Dream Walker's Diary?"

"I think I heard about him a very long time ago; perhaps when I was a child." Shad's eyebrows knit together as he tried to remember where he had heard that name. Suddenly it hit him. "Yes, I remember now! My father read me a book about myths when I was a child. There was a section about a parallel dimension of Hyrule known as 'Termina'. Some say it was an actual place, but there was no evidence of it after the death of the Hero of Time."

Celeste fiddled with the string tying the diary shut. "Yes, but what does Termina have to do with this 'Dream Walker' character?"

"I was just getting to that," Shad pulled out a little notebook from his dimensional bag. "Apparently, the Hero of Time, who I believe to be Link's ancestor, travelled to Termina and had an encounter with Majora." Shad pointed to a sketch of a creepy looking mask. The eyes seemed to stare into her very soul. Celeste gave an involuntary shiver.

"Wow…"

"Indeed," Flipping a few pages, he showed her another picture. "This is Majora's true form. (4) The archives state that Majora's Mask was used by an ancient tribe in their hexing rituals and whoever wears the mask has an evil and wicked power bestowed upon them."

Celeste swallowed a bit nervously as she stared at the sketch, enchanted by the two piercing yellow eyes on its chest. Its well-built body was covered in strange colourful markings and the demonic head a top its spiked shoulders had a vicious looking snarl on.

"A-again, what does this have to do with the Dream Walker?" she stuttered, finally pushing the sketch away.

"Pay close attention because I'm getting to that part." Shad flipped through the pages of one of his library books then 'aha'-ed as he jabbed his finger at a picture of a young man with dark brown hair and cold yellow eyes. Celeste took one look at the picture and choked on the juice she was drinking. Spitting it out, everyone in the tavern stared at her in shock.

"Wh-what book is that?" she croaked, quickly grabbing the napkin Shad handed to her.

"It's a book about the famous bloodlines of Hyrule." the researcher said, a bit shocked by the girl's reaction.

"You OK over there, miss?" one of the knights asked. Celeste waved in acknowledgement as she caught her breath.

"Erm… so this has all the famous bloodlines?" she asked, idly wiping juice with a towel off the floor with her foot.

"Correct; although, there's nothing in here, but a few references about the Royal Family. This bloodline seems to be involved with Her Majesty's family the most, though." Shad said. Celeste pulled her chair up beside him and stared at the picture of the young man.

"So… who is this guy?"

Shad adjusted his glasses eagerly and said, "This young man is the one who started it all. If you are familiar with Gerudo customs then you should know that there is only one man that is born into the Gerudo Tribe at a time. However-" The redhead peered at her over his glasses. "-this only applies to male suitors who are blessed by the Gerudo's Grand Counsel. (5) If a Gerudo woman has a child with a man who is not a Gerudo himself or is not blessed by the Grand Counsel there is a chance that the child will be a boy. This young man is an example of this. His name is Aloysius."

Celeste nodded slowly, her foot tapping the ground nervously. She knew exactly who Aloysius the Warlord was. "So… this Aloysius fellow is the Dream Walker?"

Shad shook his head. "No, his great-great-grandson's son's brother was… or at least that's how the legend goes. See, Aloysius was raised by the Gerudos. He was trained by them and learned most of their battle techniques, but since he was not a full Gerudo they did not trust him with their secrets. He won them a lot of their battles, but he was power-hungry and wanted to learn the secrets of his tribe. When they refused he left. He does not seem to reappear in history until a few years later when he declared war against his own people. Aloysius lost the battle, but he had already done the deed and when he died he swore his son would avenge him."

Celeste was prepared for what happened next, but she still cringed at the site of the woman on the next page. She was a tall slender woman with dark crimson eyes. Her hair was light lavender that appeared almost white in the picture and her skin was ghostly pale.

"This woman gave birth to Aloysius' child. Her name is, Iris." Shad explained, flipping to the next page with a picture of an old man with a long grey beard. Celeste bit her lip; it was like listening to her history tutor all over again. She knew the main branch of her family tree by heart; she did not need to hear it again.

Tuning him out, Shad's voice soon became a distant buzz as Celeste's mind wondered back to the Dream Walker's diary. The researcher's rambling seemed pointless to her. If there _was_ someone known as 'Dream Walker' in her family tree she would definitely have heard of them. So when Shad snapped her out of her daze ten minutes later she looked at him with a blank stare.

"Huh?"

Shad let out a sigh as he tried to hide his disappointment. "I was getting to the important part when I noticed you weren't listening."

"Oh, sorry." Celeste apologized.

"It's alright, it happens all the time."

"Well, now I'm listening so please, continue!" Celeste urged him to go on.

Shad smiled and flipped to one of the very last pages in his book. There was a picture of a boy that appeared to be at the age of thirteen or fourteen. He had thick blood-red hair along with hazel eyes and slightly pointed ears. Other than his slightly tanned skin and strange array of clothes he looked strikingly similar to Celeste when she was younger.

"This boy is believed to be the 'Dream Walker'." Shad said confidently as he pulled the diary closer. "He was the younger brother of Reid."

"I've never heard of him before." It slipped out before Celeste could process what she had just said.

Shad gave her a funny look. "It would surprise me if you did. The Royal Family itself seems to have forgotten who he is."

"Erm… just thinking aloud." she mumbled.

"Mhm… So, as I was saying: Sage, Reid's brother, is said to be the Dream Walker. His tale is not as famous as it would seem, but the Hero of Time does mention him once or twice in his own records."

Celeste blinked. Her ancestor knew the Hero of Time?

_There's no way,_ she thought, shaking her head.

"Can ya tell me the tale of 'Sage'?" she asked. Shad smiled.

"Of course! It started a few years after the Hero of Time left Hyrule on a journey for an important friend. Sage's family disowned him a few months after his disappearance and he was never heard from again, in person that is." Shad said mysteriously. Celeste's eyebrows arched in amusement and she turned to see the knights turn in their stools to listen to the story while Telma leaned against the counter, eager to hear more. She and Shad turned their chairs so they were facing the others then he continued.

"Link never told anyone much about his adventure in Termina and so it was all a mystery to his friends, but when he arrived back in Hyrule he went to Sage's family and told them he had met their son. Now, it is an important detail that the Dream Walker's family was not very fond of the Royal Family and anyone who was in league with them, so when the Hero of Time tried to tell them what happened to their missing family member they did not want to talk to him."

"In the months that passed, the members of Sage's family kept having strange dreams, all of them involving Sage in some way or another. They were all eventually convinced to listen to the Hero of Time's words and so they reached out to him. He told them about his whole adventure in Termina and how Sage had sacrificed himself to save the land and become the 'Dream Walker'"

"I thought you said that the Hero of Time didn't tell anyone about his time in 'Termina'." said one of the guards, chewing on a piece of beef jerky.

"That _is_ what everyone originally thought, even the King himself, but Link did tell certain people about his adventures; Sage's family being one of them. It was kept a secret as respect for the hero's privacy, even when he passed away they still refused to tell anyone about his time in Termina. Unfortunately, the family was lost in history and they disappeared from any records after three centuries after the Hero of Time's Death."

Celeste leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms in thought. She had heard of a split in her family tree around that time in history, but no one told her anything about it. According to her father they were 'scumbag blood traitors'.

"If the family disappeared from history millennia ago, why are there still rumors of an enemy family of Princess Zelda's?" Telma asked.

"Good question," Shad said. "The truth is Sage's family split from Aloysius and Iris' family. Their great-great-grandson's son, Sage's father, 'left' the family because he didn't agree with their views on society and who they worshipped." Shad explained, flipping through the back of his book. "He's not in here, but I believe his name was Jeremiah…?"

"Jeremy!" Celeste blurted out.

"Ah, yes! That's it!" Shad turned to the redhead. "How did you know?"

Celeste scratched her cheek nervously. "Erm… lucky guess?"

"Hey, Shad," Celeste sighed in relief as everyone's attention was redirected at the knight. "I've never heard of this 'enemy family'. How come the Royal Family never mentions them?"

"They live in a land quite a ways away from Hyrule. They moved there after a big battle they had with the Royal Family. Their surname was unknown and it's said that they never had one in the first place, but when they moved to Holodrum they made their home in the Samasa desert, hence the name 'du Samasa'"

"Hey, Celeste, you're from Holodrum aren't you?" Telma asked. Celeste's head snapped up.

"Where'd you hear that?" she asked a bit suspiciously.

"Link told me."

"Oh… yes, I am."

"Have _you_ heard of any mysterious family living in the Samasa desert?" one of the knights asked.

"No," she answered smoothly. "I live there myself and I've never seen one of these 'mysterious enemy of the Royal Family' people."

"How do we know you're not one yourself?" the other knight teased. Celeste shot him a glare which abruptly shut him up. The chair scrapped across the wooden floor as Celeste stood angrily and headed for the door.

"I'm going out." she stated.

"Aw come on! I was only teasing!" the knight called. The door slammed shut and Telma whacked the knight over the head with a towel.

**oooOOOooo**

"That can't be good." Link grimaced as he turned to see the underwater tunnel he had entered through was sealed by a large metal panel. The room he was standing in was circular and covered with a layer of water. There were decorative pillars carved into the walls, but Link knew by now that the beauty of this temple only helped to distract him from all the enemies it held.

"Good job, Mr. Hero, ya got us stuck in a room with no way out." Midna said as she slipped out of his shadow.

"Put a sock- Ow!" Link kicked a large tadpole-like creature as it tried to ram into him again. He finished the other one off with his sword and was about to turn back to Midna when he heard something above him. Both Link and the imp looked up and spotted a large shadowy figure hanging off one of the stalactites.

"What the…?" Midna yelped and dove into Link's shadow as large eyeball looking things rained down from above. Link jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being crushed by a giant frog monster. He grimaced at the stench that blew out of its mouth as it roared at him.

"What the heck is that thing?" Midna exclaimed, poking her head out from behind Link's shoulder. The blonde grabbed his shield and shifted into a defensive stance.

"Celeste mentioned some sort of guardian," Link said, slicing a group of toadies. "It must be guarding something important."

"Ughh… It's creepy… I can't stand pimply things like this… This one's all yours!" (5) Midna said, retreating into Link's shadow. The hero rolled his eyes and did a spin attack, taking out the rest of the bothersome tadpole monsters. The Deku Toad roared and leaped high into the air, surprising the blonde.

"Run, stupid!" Midna screeched from Link's shadow. He saw the shadow of the guardian grow bigger and he rolled out of the way in time to dodge its attack. The whole room shook as several rocks fell from the ceiling. Link spotted the monster's tongue sticking out limp and ran for it. He hacked and sliced it with his sword as much as he could before the Deku Toad got back up. Roaring, more toadies eggs formed on its back. It shook them off and they hatched into more enemies.

Link repeated the process and was waiting for the mutant frog to knock itself out when a toadoe hopped out of the water and latched onto his side. He fell to the floor with a loud splash, his sword flying out of his hand and lodging itself in the ground across the room. The toadoe turned around and swam towards Link, its mandibles gnashing viciously. Rolling out of the way, Link brandished his bow and notched an arrow then shot at the toadoe. It burst into black stuff as the Deku Toad smashed into the floor. Link tried to stand up, but a sharp pain in his side made him fall to the floor. He grunted in pain and tried to sit up as the Deku Toad regained consciousness. His grip on his bow tightened as he suddenly got an idea. Link pulled out a bomb and attached it to an arrow then lit the wick. Aiming carefully, he waited until it opened its mouth to roar then he let the bomb arrow fly. The Deku Toad swished it around in its mouth then screeched when it exploded. Loading another bomb arrow, Link shot it at the tongue, ending the guardian's life.

Midna slipped out of Link's shadow as they watched the toad hack something up and spit it out onto the floor. The imp stuck her tongue out in disgust as the slimy stuff covering a large blue chest dripped away.

Turning to Link she said, "Come on and stand up. You don't want your wound to get infected by this gross water."

Link grimaced, but stood up anyways, using the wall as support. He limped over to his sword and pulled it out of the ground then slid it into its scabbard. He then hobbled over to the chest, flinching when he bent down to open it. Retrieving his prize from the chest, Link pulled out an odd glove looking weapon with a claw on the end. A piece of parchment was stuck in the claws and he snatched it, reading the words that had faded over time.

"Clawshot, this is a claw at the end of a long chain." Link read aloud. Slipping his hand into the socket, he looked at the claw and tried to activate it somehow. He did not have much luck as he walked towards the greenish-blue gate that blocked his exit. Link played with the various mechanisms inside the handle and he just so happened to clutch the rod that activated the Clawshot. The claw shot out of the handle and Link's reflexes kicked in as he dodged the claw. It hooked his hat and Midna squeak as it passed through her shadowy form to grab onto a large red gem.

"Whoa!" The Clawshot pulled him up to the gem and his weight pulled down a gold switch. The gate opened, allowing access to a door. As Link landed as scary looking grin crept its way onto his face. Midna slid back into his shadow, hoping the blonde hero would not go too overboard with his new 'toy'.

**oooOOOooo**

Celeste lay on top of a large stone growth just outside of West Castle Town. She had taken out the crows with weak shots of wind magic for practice when at least 150 dollars' worth of rupees fell from seemingly nowhere. Staring at the sky, she watched feathery white clouds lazily floating across the sky. As she spotted one that looked like a Cucco chick she heard a loud yell from below.

"Hey, Miss Celeste!" Rolling onto her stomach, Celeste peered over the side of the rock ledge and saw the Postman smiling up at her. She stared at him with a dumbstruck look on her face.

_How in the name of Din, Nayru, and Farore did he get to Holodrum and back so _fast_? _she thought.

Jumping down, she used her whirlwind spell to soften her landing. Vince grinned and handed her an envelope with her name scrawled messily on the front.

"Delivery from Kenneth." he said, handing it to her.

"Thanks…" Vince nodded and was about to head into town when Celeste tapped him on the shoulder. "How did you deliver this so fast? It takes at least four days to reach Holodrum by horse."

The Postman's grin grew wider and he winked as he said, "It's a trade secret."

Celeste gave Vince a funny look as he jogged into town laughing. Shaking her head, she climbed back onto the rock structure and opened her letter.

_Dear Celeste,_

_Are you drunk?_

Celeste smacked her forehead when she remembered what she had written after drinking her third bottle of Chateau Ordon the afternoon before.

_Sorry for being blunt, but we both know how you get when you drink. Anyways, it's hard to believe you turned into a fox. Are you sure you're not joking? I'd like to see it myself, but I have a feeling you're not joking and the predicament you're in is pretty serious. I wish I were there with you so I could meet the wolf and imp who saved you. I pray to the Goddesses you're staying safe and that you'll be back in one piece when you're finished with your mission._

_Sincerely,_

_Kenneth_

_P.S. Bring back a few bottles of this 'Chateau Ordon'!_

Smiling, Celeste fell back into the grass and hugged the letter close to her heart. She missed her big goofball of a friend; not to mention the rest of her home. Hyrule was OK, but the territory was all unfamiliar to her even though she had looked over tons of maps. The people were also different. There were nice and caring people like Telma and the inn keeper, Hannah, and then there were rich, snobby, high-class people who treated others like dirt. She had been kicked out of 'Chudley's Fine Goods and Fancy Trinket's Emporium' because her boots and clothes were not clean enough. Scowling she had ignored a young boy's offer to clean her boots and stalked off to the café where most of the people inside were upper-class. There were very few rich people in Holodrum and the ones who were, were kind and polite.

Celeste sighed and closed her eyes, drifting off into a dreamless slumber.

**oooOOOooo**

A rough looking man pushed his way past shoppers in the Market as he made his way towards the central square of Castle Town. He had dirty (literally) blonde hair with a pale green headband in it and a thin layer of stubble covered the lower half of his face. His navy green button-down tunic was ripped and the dark green zipperless vest over it was covered in dirt. A few ashes fell from the cigarette clenched in his teeth as he took a sharp left into West Castle Town. He passed a flustered looking librarian, a grumpy doctor who told him to watch where he was going, and a snoozing castle guard. As he stood leaning against the stone railing blowing smoke rings he spotted a blotch of red out of the corner of his eye. Turning, the man saw a young woman lying on the flat of a stone pillar. His eyebrows rose a little in interest as he rested his elbows on the railing.

"Celeste…" An evil grin appeared on his face, cigarette dropping into the grass below. He liked the way her name rolled off of his tongue.

The man unhooked a circular disk from his belt and clicked a small button. Four blades slid out followed by four smaller ones; metal glinting dangerously in the late-afternoon sun. Take aim, he threw it right at the redhead.

"_Celeste…!"_ Celeste groaned; she _really_ did not want to talk with the Wind Mage right now. _"You're being attacked!"_

Snapping her eyes open, she rolled to her feet, barely dodging the blades thrown at her. She took a step to her side in order to regain her balance, but she was only met with open air. As she fell, the boomerang-like weapon appeared out of nowhere and cut her left hand. It was solely her years of training and sudden adrenaline rush that saved her from breaking her neck. Celeste landed awkwardly on her shoulder and rolled a few feet before stumbling as she got to her feet.

"Ouch…" Rubbing her shoulder, Celeste watched the strange weapon fly towards a man standing by the railing of the large staircase. He caught it with a gloved hand and hooked it onto his belt. She glared at the man as he strolled down the stone staircase and into the grass.

"Nice dodging," he said, grinning lazily. "I thought for sure I had you."

"Yeah, well, you mind telling me why you attacked me like that?" Celeste asked.

"It appeared you were fast asleep to my eyes." said the man, avoiding the question entirely.

"I was."

"I wonder how you dodged my blade then. Maybe you had someone telling you what to do?" Celeste narrowed her eyes. "I did not see anyone else with you… but, someone could've been communicating with you some other way."

"What are you getting at?"

"I know who you are, Celeste. Don't try to hide anything." the man said as his smile faded.

Celeste frowned and ran a hand through her hair, pausing near the tip of her feather. "Oh really? How come I don't know who you are?"

"_I don't trust him."_ Vaati hissed. Celeste ignored him and kept glaring at the man.

"_My_ existence is not important to anyone in this world. I am merely a shadow who works for anyone who is willing to pay a decent amount of money," the man said calmly. "But, if you insist on calling me by something… I suppose you may call me Wulf."

Celeste shifted, her fingers itching to pull the feather out of her hair. She wanted to be the first one to attack, but if the man just wanted to talk she would be the one to look like a fool. They stood sizing each other up for a long while before Wulf made his move. He grabbed his weapon at lightning speed and threw it. Fortunately, Celeste was ready this time and easily dodged, transforming the feather into her blade. She held her sword up to block as Wulf ran forward with a dagger. The man grinned as metal flashed and he managed to cut Celeste slightly on the stomach. She jumped back and rolled to the side to dodge the flying weapon only to be cut on the cheek with a throwing knife.

"You've got a lot of skill, girly." Wulf said, catching his odd weapon.

"You've got a lot of weapons." Celeste remarked as she wiped the blood from her face. The man laughed.

"Do not_ lower your guard."_ Vaati commanded. _"This man- I do not know who or what he is, but I sense heaps dark magic radiating off of him."_

"Thanks, tips." Celeste muttered under her breath. She heard the Wind Mage let out a warning growl before his presence vanished from her mind.

"Perhaps you should stop talking to yourself and start paying attention!" Celeste grunted as she took a hard blow to her gut. She stumbled and fell to her knees, coughing. Wulf did not let up his attack as he kicked the side of her face and sent her flying.

Celeste wheezed as she tried to stand up. Her sword was stuck in the ground a few yards away and Wulf was already running towards her to attack. He pulled his fist back; getting ready to punch, but she flew into the air just in time to dodge his punch. A small whirlwind brought her to her sword and she pulled it out, looking like she had recovered from his earlier attacks.

"Just who the hell are you?" she demanded.

Wulf straightened up, looking mad. He glared at Celeste, again, not answering her question.

"Tch- suite yourself." This time, it was Celeste's turn to attack. She rushed forward with incredible speed and swung her blade in a wide arch. Wulf jumped back, but he was not fast enough and a long cut appeared across his chest. Celeste did not pause and swung again. Taking out two short dual blades, metal clashed with metal as the blonde blocked the redhead's sword. Their arms shook as they both put all their weight into their blades.

When it came to sheer strength Wulf had the upper-hand, but Celeste had the stronger weapon. As Wulf pushed her back his blades started to crack. Seeing the chink in his armour, Celeste grinned evilly and brought all her weight down; shattering the weaker metal and sliced a deep cut into Wulf's shoulder. He gasped in pain and fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder.

"Now tell me who you are!" Celeste demanded, the tip of her sword just millimeters away from his neck. The blonde remained silent as he glared up at her.

"Why aren't you going to finish me off?" he asked.

Celeste pressed her blade to his neck. "Oh, believe me, I would love to kill you after what you've done, but I also want to know who you are and why you attacked me."

"You're too soft." Celeste screamed as wave of dark magic sent her flying. Her voice was cut off as she made contact with the pillar of rock behind her. She dropped to her knees and erupted into a fit of coughing. Wulf stood and walked towards the redhead. Thick black liquid was seeping from his wounds and caused the grass to die wherever it landed.

"I was told to test your power, but no one said what to do with you after I was finished." Wulf said, stopping in front of Celeste. He had another knife in his hand. She narrowed her eyes at him through her bangs and clenched her fists.

"_Celeste,"_ To her surprise, Vaati's presence reappeared. _"I can help you, but you must open the package you received. You have it with you, right?"_

"Yeah… I do." she answered aloud. Wulf frowned.

"Who're you talking to?" he asked, kneeling down to her level.

"None of your business!" Celeste threw her fist full of dirt in Wulf's face. He yelled out in anger and surprise as he fell on his butt. Grinning slightly, Celeste used the whirlwind spell to put some distance between her and her enemy.

Her hand went directly into her dimensional bag as she fished around for the package The Postman had given her a while back. Ripping the wrapping paper and throwing off the lid, she pulled out a purple pendant on a long silver chain. A dark purple gem glowed ominously and it appeared that something was swirling inside of it.

"You're going to pay for that, you little brat!" Wulf roared as he wiped the dirt from his eyes. Celeste quickly slipped the chain over her head and she immediately felt her mind go numb. She vaguely felt her body move, but it was not on her own accord. It was like something else was controlling her.

Wulf stared as Celeste rose into the air, a whirlwind larger than the one she had been using before formed around her lower half. Her crimson-coloured eyes grew a shade lighter and faint T-shaped markings appeared under her eyes. Something about her had changed drastically. The kindness he had felt earlier had disappeared completely and was now replaced with pure maliciousness. The girl grinned wickedly as she stared down at him.

"What are you?" Wulf asked, backing up a few paces.

"Hehehe… if I remember correctly, your question is quite similar to the one my underling asked you… is it not?"

"Your… underling?" The blonde stared at the girl in confusion. None of this was making sense. What had happened to the real Celeste and who was this new persona? He slowly bent over slightly so his hand was hovering over the pouch on his leg. Vaati watched the small movement and frowned.

"Oh no you don't." With a small flick of Celeste's wrist, a blade of wind sliced through Wulf's wrist.

"Arg!" His hand fell to the ground and melted into the same black liquid that was now dripping from his earlier wounds and his stump.

_Wh-what's happening out there?_ Celeste thought desperately. She was floating in darkness, but she heard Wulf's scream. Spotting a light, she tried to head towards it, but the darkness kept pulling her back. Celeste struggled and no matter how hard she kicked or punched, the light grew fainter and fainter.

"I feel so _alive_!" Vaati laughed evilly as Celeste rose higher into the sky. The wind whipped around, sending dirt and leaves everywhere. Wulf was un-involuntarily pulled towards the twister, but he stood his ground; ready to attack if any opening presented itself.

Images flashed in the darkness before Celeste's eyes. She saw Wulf struggling to keep his footing as the wind whipped wildly around him. She also noticed the dark goo at his wrist taking form of a spear. A sharp pain on her chest caused her to flinch away from the light. Maybe it was not a good idea to regain control of her body in the middle of a battle.

Vaati's eyes flashed in anger as his wind caught him before he fell to the ground. Blood dripped from a shallow cut on Celeste's collarbone and Wulf stumbled back, the point of his arm-spear dripping with the Wind Mage's host's blood.

"I'm done toying with you." he hissed threateningly. He smeared Celeste's blood with her hand and drew it back. "Take this! Bloody Winds!"

Five blades of wind, tinted red with Celeste's blood, sliced through the air and soared towards Wulf. He jumped to the side just in time, but they flew in a wide arch and headed for him again. As he dodged a second time he could hear Celeste chuckling darkly. He spared a glance behind him, expecting to be attacked by the redhead, but she was hovering a few feet away; watching with intent eyes. Wulf saw her smirk and suddenly the five wind blades were dispersing in front of him. The dark liquid which substituted as his blood dripped from his mouth and his eyes became distant as they glazed over. His body was cut into several pieces; his arms were first to melt into dark matter, followed by his legs and his torso. The last thing to go was his upper-body, but it started to disintegrate as the wind blew the pieces away. Wulf's laughter echoed ominously as the last part of him blew away in the wind.

Lowering himself to the ground, Vaati smirked happily and slowly released his hold on Celeste.

"Ugh-" Celeste sunk to the ground and clutched her pounding head. Her vision was swimming slightly and she felt even more nauseous as her body turned back to normal. Her nails and incisors receded, her eyes grew darker with every passing second, and the T-shaped marks under them disappeared.

"_Your body is a bit difficult to move with the wind, but I suppose it is better than nothing."_ Vaati's chuckling voice resounded in her mind.

"Wh-what happened to me?" she panted.

"_You're a smart girl,"_ the Wind Mage sneered. _"What do you think?"_

Celeste groaned in realization and stood on shaky legs. "You can take over my body now."

Vaati laughed slightly. _"It takes a lot to do so, but yes."_

"Is it because of this pendant?"

"_Yes. It is filled with my being that your family has managed to free so far." _Vaati explained. _"Do not worry though; it takes much of my energy to gain control of your whole being. I will only be doing so when it is absolutely necessary."_

Celeste held the pendant in her hand and stared at the ribbons of shades of light and dark violet swirling lazily within. It was hard to believe, but after all these years her family had managed to free a sliver of her Lord. She did not know what to feel.

"_Take care of… yourself, Celeste."_ Vaati yawned as his presence disappeared.

The redhead tried to slip the chain over her head, but an invisible force kept it from going further than her nose. She tried again and it still did not come off. Sighing in defeat, she tucked it into her top and glanced at the dead patches of grass where the last of Wulf was melting away.

Celeste tiredly made her way back into Castle Town and to Telma's Bar. Shad and Telma were at the bar while out of the two knights who were there before, only one remained. They paused what they were doing when they heard the metal door creek open.

"I'm bushed." Celeste sighed, collapsing onto one of the bar stools. Shad put down the newspaper and Telma poured a regular glass of milk, sliding it down to the female redhead. She smiled gratefully and downed the whole glass.

"Um…" Turning, Celeste saw the knight from earlier stand up. She noticed it was the one who teased her about being part of the 'du Samasa' family.

"Hey."

"Listen, about earlier- look, I'm really sorry about that." he said, rubbing his arm awkwardly.

"It's OK," she said sympathetically. "I'm the one who overreacted. Sorry."

The knight nodded and decided to join them at the bar. They stayed silent until Shad cleared his throat slightly. Telma, Celeste, and the knight eyed him curiously.

"There are so many bad things happening; even in other countries." he commented.

"What are you reading about?" Telma asked.

"There's an article about the lieutenant of Hyrule's armaments division- _former_ lieutenant I should say." Shad added.

"Why former?" Celeste asked.

"Because he died in a battle against some up-risers in Holodrum about a week and a half ago," said the knight. "They buried him in Kakariko."

Celeste leaned over and her blood ran cold as soon as she laid eyes on the news article. The words: "Lieutenant Wulf's Death" was in bold while a pictograph of the man she had just fought stared back at her.

* * *

><p>(1) <em>... kicked the bottom of it with her boot:<em> Here, I'm referring to the way Link kicks some of the chests to open them. I always loved that. XD

(2) _… never get any mail to deliver:_ When I wanted Celeste have a letter delivered to Kenneth my mind immediately went to the postmen you can find in the most random places. So I thought, "Hey! Let's give one of 'em something to do!"

(3) _… Chateau Ordon:_ I think this can explain itself. Hyrule may not have a milk bar, but that doesn't mean it does not have alcoholic milk.

(4) _… Majora's true form:_ If you look on Zelda wiki it states that Majora does not have a true form, but I decided that since the story is millennia old, things would be changed up a bit and information would be incorrect.

(5) _… I can't stand pimply things like this:_ Apparently Midna says this if you talk to her during your battle with the Deku Toad.

* * *

><p>Whew! -keels over- NOW THAT took a long time. I am SO SORRY guys! I really am! The time just went by so fast. First it was Christmas break and now it's almost summer vacation. My writing has improved a lot and I cringe whenever I read the earlier chapters. -shivers- I'll need to go back and re-write those eventually. But, enough about that. I'll like to give a special thanks to Rosy the Spazz who has reviewed the last few chapters. Also, I'd like to thank my other reviews who first reviewed this story. I missed this story's anniversary by two days. Dang. -snaps fingers-<p>

Anyways, now that school's almost out and exams are almost here, I plan on finishing this story over the summer. At least I hope so. It seems that I've lost a few old reviewers, but I hope they are still reading, because it's about to get good. I wrote this long ass chapter to make up for the wait. It was 10, 746 some words! Nineteen typed pages. I'm quite proud of it myself. So, on that note, I'll say so long for now! Hope you guys are having a good day and if not, keep your head up!

CMilkLOL out!


	16. The Twilight Returns and Ganon's Orders

_**HEY YALL! I'M BACK! I had this written for some time, but I wanted to rewrite the first chapter before posting this. By the way, go read the first chapter! Anyways, if you already have, enjoy chapter 15 of TWatF where plot happens!**_

* * *

><p>The Wolf and the Fox: Chapter 15, The Twilight Returns and Ganondorf's Order<p>

It had been three days since Link left for the Lakebed Temple. Telma and the others were beginning to worry, especially Celeste. If Link did not come back and managed to get himself killed, who would keep the twilight from covering the rest of the world? She came to the conclusion that if something did happen, she would pay a visit to her father's Lord herself. Celeste was positive that Ganondorf had something to do with Zant and the other calamities that befell Hyrule so far.

After seeing the news article about the presumably dead Lieutenant Wulf, Celeste decided she needed to see his grave for herself. After that, she would head to Lake Hylia and wait for Link and Midna there.

"Give Link our greetings!" Telma called as Celeste directed her borrowed horse towards the west exit. She waved and cantered out and down the stone staircase. She threw a bottle full of hot spring water at the Goron standing near the pile of boulders.

"Thanks, sister!" he said, eagerly downing the steaming liquid. Celeste watched as he curled into a ball and rolled into the blockage. Her horse whinnied a bit in panic as dust and small rocks rained down from the sky.

Galloping forward, she waved at the Goron and headed out into Hyrule Field. It took a little over two hours to reach Kakariko Village. The horse she was on could not keep at the speed she would have liked to go. This was just another reminder that her beloved companion was missing. Ignoring her orders (yet another reminder), the horse went straight through the village to the spring and took a long drink. Celeste scowled and hopped off. Renado walked up to her as Colin and Ilia emerged from the Sanctuary.

"Hey, Celeste!" Colin greeted.

"Hello, Colin. How's the village, anything exciting happen while I was gone?" Celeste asked.

"Nothing much," Colin shrugged. "Ilia still can't remember much and Prince Ralis has been hanging around in the graveyard most of the time. He must miss his mother so much…"

"I'm heading to the graveyard myself. I'll talk to Ralis if I see him."

"Thank you, Celeste." Renado said. Nodding, she strolled past Beth who was eyeing her suspiciously and into the graveyard.

Celeste did not spot Ralis so she assumed he was in the grotto where his father was buried. Moving over to her cart, she shuffled through the little belongings she had and made sure that nothing was missing or out of place. Everything seemed OK, so she strolled by the nearby gravestones, but Celeste knew that none of them were Wulf's. She took her time wandering by the rest, not wanting the foreboding moment when she would discover Wulf's grave to happen. A sharp intake of breath signaled her finding as her eyes snapped closed. She counted to ten slowly in her head then re-opened her amber orbs and her shoulders sagged when the words "Karl Wulf" remained chiselled in the grey stone.

"'Lieutenant Karl J. Wulf died September 6th on the day of his 40th birthday. He was born and raised in Kakariko Village and became part of Hyrule's armaments division at the age of 18. He will be forever remembered and missed by his country.'" Celeste clenched and unclenched her hands, her palms sweating in panic. So many things were flying around in her head, but there was one thought that stood out clearly. _How could she have killed an already dead man?_

The suspicious sounds of muffled footsteps caught her attention and she whirled around, pulling her blade out and getting ready to charge at whoever was behind her. A strangled cry stopped her from almost killing Charlie who had fell to his bum in fright and was holding his stilled sheathed sword in front of him protectively.

"Charlie?" she asked, straightening and sticking her feather back into her hair.

"Y-you! You almost killed me!" the boy squeaked.

Celeste snorted and turned back to the gravestone. "Then don't go sneaking around me when I'm in a foul mood. I was trained to kill someone with the least amount of hits."

"Why are you here anyways?" she asked afterwards. Charlie scrambled to his feet and slung his sword over his right should.

He glared at her before saying, "For your information, I _live_ in this village. I can go wherever I want!"

Celeste's eyes narrowed at the black-haired boy. She did not like the way he was speaking to her. Did he not know who she was? Of course he didn't. No one here knew who she really was, except Midna. She had created a fake identity for herself and had forgotten her true character several times. She would no longer deny she had grown close to some of the people she had met, but she had a job to do. Besides, no one would ever accept her if they knew who she really was. Celeste was certain of this.

"Er… Did I interrupt something?" Charlie and Celeste looked up and saw Ralis standing in front of the crawlspace that led to the grotto.

"No," Celeste said, cutting Charlie off. "We were just talking."

The black-haired boy scoffed and marched out of the graveyard angrily. Ralis laughed lightly when Celeste let out a deep sigh and rubbed her temple.

"He can be quite a handful, can't he?" the Zora asked, walking up to her.

"Tell me about it." she grumbled. The boy only laughed.

Standing in comfortable silence, Ralis noticed Celeste's eyes kept wandering back to a certain gravestone. He shifted slightly and saw it belonged to the lieutenant who had passed away recently.

"Have you come to pay homage to Lieutenant Wulf?" he asked.

"What? Oh… no. I wanted to make sure of something." she said, telling herself to stop glancing at the gravestone.

"I met him once." Ralis said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he came to introduce himself to my mother when he was made lieutenant. Mind you, I was very young then…" Celeste gave the Zora boy a sympathetic look as he trailed off at the mention of his mother.

"I'm… not sure if Link mentioned this, but we met your mother. She told us that you mustn't grieve her passing and she wants you to be brave; to lead your people as the new King." Celeste said. Ralis bit his lip, looking at the ground with glazed eyes.

"All this time… I haven't shed one tear for my mother even though I miss her so much. I was told that crying is un-prince like, but it feels like someone just ripped part of my heart out-" Ralis' hand clenched the place where his heart was as his voice caught in his throat. Celeste dropped down to his level and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"There was something else. Your mother, Queen Rutela, said that she loves you without end."

Ralis looked up Celeste as the tears he held in over the past few days finally spilled down his face. Celeste stiffened as the Zora wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She eventually relaxed and hugged him back, rubbing his back while cooing to him softly. She didn't know how long they stayed like that, but it was a while before Ralis calmed down and pulled back, sniffing.

"Thank-you, Celeste…" he said, wiping the tears away from his eyes. Celeste smiled softly and pat him on the head before standing and stretching.

"No problem, Prince. Or should I call you King now?" she asked playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

Ralis laughed a bit and said, "I suppose… but it sounds so uncanny now. I mean, 'King Ralis'? I'm just so used to being called 'Prince' or 'Prince Ralis'."

"Ah, well, you'll get used to it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some things that need to be tended to." King Ralis nodded and stepped back, watching Celeste go, and he had to wonder, what was the _thing_ that he sensed past her fake exterior?

**oooOOOooo**

Grass brushed against her fingertips as she walked along the narrow trail leading down to Lake Hylia. After getting a good meal in her, she had left for Castle Town and exchanged the exhausted horse for her current one. Leaving through East Castle Town, she traveled to Lake Hylia and spent a fair amount of time searching for a way down other than gliding down on a cucco. Besides, Celeste didn't want to waste her money on something that might take her for an involuntary swim.

"It's been four days since Link left… I wonder if he's already finished Lakebed Temple." Celeste wondered aloud. She was glad that most of the pieces of land on the lake were attached with boardwalks or weird outcroppings of stone.

Hyrule was an odd place to her. It had secrets of all sorts hidden across the land; not entirely unlike Holodrum, but her home did not have as much 'interesting' history as Hyrule other than the legend of the Chosen Hero's adventure while he was there. As a child, she enjoyed reading about the history of Hyrule. Celeste was referred as 'That Weird Child' as a young girl since she read the legends of Link because she _enjoyed_ the endearing tales of his adventures, not because she wanted to learn about how he had brutally defeated her ancestors. No, she was in purely for the entertainment that came from the stories.

Celeste chuckled. Now that she thought about it, she was quite the odd duck as a child. While her family worked their butts off to please their lords, she was in her own little world; training to be able to wipe out the Royal Family of Hyrule came second. Her father, with the help of a few of her aunts and uncles, were finally able to grind it into her that she was born to ruin the Royal Family, its land, and its hero; nothing else. Her personal life was practically non-existent, except for her short times with Kenneth, and even then, Vaati had always been watching over her. The Wind Mage had her wrapped around his finger when she was a child. She believed everything he said. To her, he was more of a father figure than her own father, but it had ended once she started her weapon training.

The elder of the village had seen great potential within her and urged her father to start training as soon as possible. At first, Vaati was sympathetic; she looked forward to his visits because it was a break from her vigorous training. Soon, he started giving her tips in her training and she enjoyed his guidance, but once he saw her major improvement he stopped his sympathetic act and continued training her his own way. Celeste was training during the day with her father and during the night with Vaati. She was quickly becoming tired, but she didn't show it because she knew her father would punish her for her idleness and she did not want to disappoint Vaati. It took its toll on her and she ended up collapsing from exhaustion and she was out of commission for two weeks. After that, Vaati cut down his training with her, but the warning did not seem to faze her father.

Celeste's father. She hated the man with a passion. She always prayed that she was not that dreaded man's child, but she knew it was inevitable. Her hair, she had her father's hair. No one's hair was as scarlet as her or her father's. She also had her father's eyes. He could intimidate even the most seasoned of warriors with those dark amber orbs. ("I'll have to see if they work on Captain Tucker." she laughed) To everyone's surprise, she had not inherited anything from her mother, not even her illness. Her mother had a rare disease that had been passed through her family for a few generations. It prevented her from digesting anything and caused her trouble breathing if she did not take her daily medicine*. The elders and her father were worried she would get it, but nothing had turned up so far.

Celeste was eventually pulled from her thoughts by a loud splash in the water in front of her. She wrinkled her nose as a few droplets landed on her as something surfaced. A young lady Zora looked up at her curiously as she treaded water.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Hey," the Zora lady said.

"You haven't happened to see a guy with blonde hair wearing Zora armor swimming around recently have you?" Celeste asked.

The Zora lady tapped her chin in thought before shaking her head. "I saw someone like that a few days ago, but not recently."

"Hnn…" Celeste looked towards the middle of the lake where she knew the Lakebed Temple rested. The Zora followed her gaze.

"Has the person you're looking for gone into the Lakebed Temple?" she asked.

"Yeah, he had some business in there. Link is his name." she added as an afterthought. Link… the name rolled off of her tongue easily now. Her family would say the name with such hatred and Celeste had eventually learned not to mention him around her father, but she would have never expected that she would be using it this frequently and this casually.

"Oh? Interesting name, mine's Areal."

"Celeste."

"Oh, such a pretty name!" Areal said. "It reminds me of the word 'celestial'. Yanno? In, like, space terms?"

"Uh… yeah, I do." Celeste said, rubbing her arm awkwardly.

"So this Link person. Is he your boyfriend?" Celeste choked on her spit at Areal's question and in turn, the Zora started laughing.

"He's far from my 'boyfriend'!" Celeste exclaimed, flustered. "The exact opposite, actually."

"OK, OK, calm down," Areal laughed. "I was just wondering. Something in your voice made me think that you were a bit worried about him, that's all."

Celeste sighed and wished away her blush. She didn't like, like Link. She was positive about that, but then why was she so flustered? Was it really the world's wellbeing she was worried about, or Link's? The longer she spent here, the longer she started believing the latter. Looking up, she noticed Areal gazing at her with a knowing smile.

"What are you staring at?" Celeste grumbled.

"I know just how you feel," Areal said. "You have this guy you're close to and you have no idea how to feel about him."

"Link and I aren't close; we're as far apart as could be. I… can't be more than acquaintances with him." Although she was trying to get Areal to stop prying, she was trying to convince herself as well. She must remember her purpose, and if not… well, it was either the dungeons or the death penalty for her.

"Ah, well, I'm sure everything will work out for you two. Just have faith." Areal said with a smile. Celeste sighed and smiled back.

"I'll take your word for it, tha-" Celeste's voice was cut off as an intense pain in her chest suddenly appeared. She fell to her knees, unable to breathe. Areal gasped and turned to swim for help when she saw a thick cloud of darkness quickly covering Lake Hylia. She screamed in fright and dove under the water, too scared to notice Celeste's form slowly changing.

As the cloud covered the small island she was on, Celeste's bones and organs began to rearrange and thick russet and white fur sprouted from her skin. She lay on the now dead grass gasping for air after her transformation; dark amber orbs half-lidded as a wave of relief washed over her.

"Wh-what the hell!" she growled, getting up on shaky legs. Her gaze traveled to Lanayru's spring and she knew something was horribly wrong.

Swaying a bit, she loped towards the cave and made it in time to see a figure clad in odd coloured robes and a fish head helmet vanish through a twilight portal as Lanayru lunged towards it. Celeste clenched her eyes closed when the Light Spirit let out a loud hiss as a bright, white light flooded the grotto.

"Celesssste…" The fox slowly opened her eyes and saw Lanayru sink low into her spring. The twilight had disappeared, but she still remained a fox. "You must hurry… Link iss headed to Hyrule Castle… I can warp you there, but you mussst hurry… Go!"

"W-Wait! What happened?" Her question went unanswered as the snake spirit enveloped her in a white light. Celeste felt herself lift off the ground, and just as she disappeared from the spring, a purple light flashed before her eyes and the same evil laughter from before echoed in her mind.

**oooOOOooo**

Celeste groaned as she woke up. There was a prominent pounding in the back of her head and her vision was swimming as she sat on her haunches. She found herself just outside Castle Town. Dark clouds blocked out the sun and cold rain came down in sheets. She shivered and looked around miserably.

"Celeste!"

The fox barked in surprise and whirled around. A bokoblin stood in front of her, its club casually leaning against its shoulder.

"Did you just talk to me?" she asked it, eyes squinting against the rain.

The bokoblin rolled its eyes and bonked Celeste on the head. She yelped and growled at it.

The monster's eyes narrowed. "Don't growl at me. I can do a lot worse than hit you over the head."

"L-Lord Ganondorf!" Celeste bowed low in front of the bokoblin.

"Link is on his way to the Princess," he started. "He's weak and distracted; it's the perfect time to take him down."

"Wh-what?!" Celeste backed up in surprise. The order was so sudden she hadn't completely made sense of it.

"Kill. Link. It's as simple as that. I'll take care of the Princess, just crush that stupid boy!" Ganondorf said angrily.

"But-"

"Are you denying _my_ orders?" he asked menacingly.

"N-no! Of course not! It's just that-"

"Then stop wasting time and _kill him!_" Celeste jumped back in time to avoid the bokoblin's club. She could tell Ganondorf had left and killed the monster with a bite to the neck. The fox watched as the bokoblin's eyes glazed over and it finally burst into a cloud of black smoke. Her eyes suddenly widened in horror an image of Link took its place. His normally bright, feral-blue eyes were dull and lifeless. His blood seeped in a steady stream from the bite marks, staining the grass red.

Celeste clenched her eyes shut and turned her head away. What was happening to her? She used to be able to hide her emotions so well. She used to be able to kill someone without the slightest hesitation. Was she getting soft? Or was it something else; something like growing close to the reincarnation of the very person who sealed away both her lords and caused her family to become outcasts? Perhaps that was the case, but what could she do? If she didn't kill him and turned tail and ran then she knew Ganondorf would do it himself. That was another thing. Why did he want her to kill Link? She had a dangerous feeling the King of Thieves was hoping for something else other than the death of his enemy.

"He's hoping Link will kill me." she muttered as a bitter smiled crossed her face. Ganondorf didn't want his enemy to fall at the hands of a mere servant. He wanted to take him down himself; to feel the life leave the young Hero's body and to watch the defeat in his dulling eyes.

No. She wouldn't let him. Hyrule needed Link, the whole _world_ needed him. Hyrule wouldn't be the only place Ganondorf would want. He'd take over the entire world if given the chance. Zant and his Twilight was the perfect opportunity. He would let the creep envelope every last nook and cranny in Twilight then Ganondorf would swoop in and take over. After the whole world was under his control he would keep Zant to help control a small part of his land and if the King of Twilight caused too much trouble then Ganondorf would just get rid of him. It was as simple as that. Except for his own, no life mattered to the Gerudo.

"Besides," Celeste said under her breath as she pounded down East Castle Town's side road. "No one would want to see his ugly mug on flags and pictographs.

Celeste's paws skidded on the rain soaked coble stone as she took a sharp turn and entered South Castle Town. The small amount of people who were outside screamed and jumped out of her way, but she ignored them and entered the small alley with Telma's Bar in it. She jumped over the stair rail and came to a stop in front of the stone archway. Her breathing was heavy, but she put her nose to the ground and slowly walked around the alley. Link's scent caught her nose and she followed it up some crates and into a small opening. The opening led into the bar where she sunk low and crawled over to the edge of the wooden shelf. She saw Telma, Seth and a Goron in the bar while Shad and two other people sat around a table in the side room.

"What are Hyrule's knights doing?!" Telma exclaimed, letting out an angry sigh. "Letting a beast run around Castle Town and into _my tavern _too! Gorons are safer than those imbeciles."

Seth, who was sitting at the bar, growled irritably as his grip on his glass tightened. "_I know_. But, I'm not the one who hires them. I'm merely a replacement until they find some-"

The raven-haired man was interrupted as the door swung open and Castle Town's librarian, Ms. Emery, entered the bar. Seth got up and approached the soaked woman.

"Ms. Emery, what in Farore's name are you doing out in this rain?" he asked, leading her to the bar where Telma had poured her a cup of tea.

"I-I finally found those documents you wanted." Ms. Emery said, pulling a bunch of pieces of paper out from her cloak.

"Documents?" Seth said, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't ask for any documents…"

Celeste ignored the rest of their conversation as she quietly made her way across a few thick ropes hanging above the room and into another tunnel. After a few minutes, she came out in a large room with an old staircase and a large archway. She trotted forward and came into another large room with a few skulls and boxes. Celeste looked around and spotted the exit to her left. Pushing a crate under the tall ledge, she jumped onto the crate then to the ledge. Jumping up another smaller ledge, she came into another room with an area of exposed dirt at the far end. Trotting forward, she found the dirt had already been dug into. She followed Link's scent into the small wolf-made tunnel and out into another tunnel. Déjà vu hit her as she realized the long tunnel lead into the castle's sewer system. Running the rest of the way, she came out at the bottom of the tall stone tower that her and Link used to get up to the roof. She climbed up the staircase and tightrope walked along the ropes and saw the door that was closed last time was now opened.

Celeste made her way out onto the roof and was almost blown off her feet as a strong gust of wind buffeted her from her left. The trek was difficult and she almost got blown off several times. Nearing the tower that Zelda was in, there was a bridge that had gotten separated from the side she was on. She noticed that every time the wind blew the bridge would flap around for several seconds before falling back against the opposite wall. Celeste waited for the next gust and when the bridge started flapping, she jumped and barely made it to the other side. The rest of the way was uneventful, but she was nevertheless thankful that she was back inside and sheltered from the pounding rain. She barely noticed the Royal Family's crest as she jumped down from the windowsill and ran up the spiral staircase. Her heart began pounding again when she reached the large wooden doors of Zelda's room. One of them was slightly open, but she couldn't see anyone inside the room. Cautiously pushing in, Celeste went cold as she discovered the dark room was deserted. The fire was now just smoldering cinders and Zelda, Midna, and Link's scents hung heavily in the damp air; as if they had just been there.

"Am I too late?" she asked herself, as she smelt around the room. The scents were fresh, but it was as if all three of them disappeared.

Something outside the window caught Celeste's eye and they eyes widened in panic as the familiar beige-orange cloud of Twilight slowly started to envelope the castle. Turning, she raced out of the room, down the stairs and out onto the roof. The rain had stopped, but the Twilight was spreading fast and she could see a diamond-shaped barrier surrounding the castle. There was no way she would make it in time if she went back the way she came. Her heart felt like it was pounding against her ribcage as she desperately tried to find a way out. Jumping was out of the question and all the giant birds had flown away.

Suddenly, something pulsed in her head and she was pushed back into her mind. There was a searing pain in her chest as she felt Vaati take over her body. She was lifted off the ground and flew off the roof, barely making it before the barrier closed itself. Everything after was a blur. She regained control of her body, but she could feel Vaati trying to fight something off. Every time he took over there was a pain in her chest that was almost unbearable. She couldn't understand what was going on until everything went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yaaay cliffhanger. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact:**_

_**back when I first started this I wanted to have Celeste read minds and be able to feel and absorb people's emotions, but as I became a better writer and went from rookie to experienced, I realized just how much of a Mary Sue she would be. XD This is one of the reasons the earlier chapters are being rewritten.**_

_**Don't forget to read and review!**_

_**-CMilkLOL**_


End file.
